La Niñera
by Daya1
Summary: Ginny necesita pensar y decide continuar sola sus vacaciones, pero ¿volverá? Y Draco ¿esperará? RR
1. Un nuevo trabajo

LA NIÑERA:  
  
-Toc, toc.  
  
-...  
  
-¡Toc, toc!  
  
-Umm...  
  
-¡¡¡TOC TOC TOC!!!  
  
-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMA A LA PUERTA A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA?!-, grita una chica muy enfadada levantándose de la cama con unas tremendas ganas de asesinar a alguien. -¡¿QUIÉN ES?!  
  
Silencio como respuesta.  
  
-Vale, bien, no contestes. ¡Ahí te quedas!-, contesta la chica volviendo a su cama.  
  
-Toc toc.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES...Malfoy? ¿Qué haces tu en MI casa a las SEIS de la mañana?-, pregunta asombrada tras abrir la puerta.  
  
-Parece que no tiene usted muy buen aspecto.  
  
-Ah... si... buen aspecto claro... Será porque hace una hora que llegue de una fiesta en la que estuve toda la maldita noche sonriendo como una imbécil, soportando el asqueroso humo de los cigarrillos, la mierda de comida del catering y las veinte copas de vino que me hicieron beber. ¿Suficiente?  
  
-Será mejor que vuelva en otro momento, no está usted en condiciones de...  
  
-¡Y una mierda! Me has despertado lo que implica que no podré dormir en las próximas doce horas, así que si no quieres que te denuncie antes el Consejo de Regulación de Sueño... ¡Dime a que has venido!  
  
-A ofrecerle un trabajo.  
  
-¡¿UN QUÉ?!  
  
-¿Tenemos que discutirlo aquí fuera o puedo...  
  
-No, no puedes pasar. ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿Cómo que un trabajo? Yo ya tengo un trabajo. Un buen trabajo. El mejor de los trabajos. Por si no lo sabías, soy la Directora del Centro para Niños Menores de Once Años Conocedores de la Magia que Poseen. Un centro para niños menores de once años que saben que van a ser magos pero no tienen un colegio mágico donde ir mientras tanto. ¿Algo más?  
  
-Una guardería-, contesta el hombre con indiferencia entrando en la casa.  
  
-Sal de mi casa Malfoy. Ahora.  
  
-Vaya, que poca hospitalidad. ¿Llamas a esto casa? Pensé que una Directora como tu podría permitirse algo más... ¿cómodo? Veo que tu sueldo no da para tanto.  
  
-Si, estás en lo cierto, no gano un asqueroso galeón puesto que tengo que pagar demasiados gastos de ese centro el cual el maldito Ministerio no subvenciona por considerarlo "innecesario". ¿Pero a ti qué te importa mi dinero? Soy feliz viviendo así, en mi asquerosa casa, con mi asqueroso sueldo, cuidando a mis niños.  
  
-Enternecedor-, dice su interlocutor con indiferencia. -Le ofrezco 100 galeones.  
  
-¿Cien galeones al año? ¡Pero hombre! Si hasta ahora gano más.  
  
-Al mes.  
  
-¿Cien... al... mes?  
  
-Bien... 200 galeones al mes.  
  
-...  
  
-Está bien, 400 es mi última oferta. Y por supuesto tendrá un mes de vacaciones. Se establecerá en la Mansión Malfoy y su régimen de comida estará incluido.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que demonios tengo qué hacer?-, exclama la joven sorprendida ante tal oferta.  
  
-Cuidar a mi hijo.  
  
-¿Tu hijo? ¿Tu tienes un hijo? Vaya... no sabía nada. ¿Y solo por cuidar al niño ese sueldo?  
  
-Soy millonario. Por si no lo sabía... Director del Departamento de Búsqueda y Captura de Mortífagos Fugitivos. La cifra de 400 galeones no supone nada para mi bolsillo.  
  
-Oh, bien, tendré que apuntarlo... ¿y a qué se dedica ese departamento?  
  
-Eso es información confidencial. Y bien, ¿acepta el trabajo?  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré mi "gran" casa y mi "gran" trabajo solo para ir a cuidar a tu hijo a casa de los Mafloy?  
  
-Esto no es una casa y su sueldo... no es un sueldo.  
  
-Los niños son mi vida, no puedo dejarlos.  
  
-Su socia, la señora Hermione Weasley, estará encantada de atender el negocio, ¿cierto?  
  
-Hermione... si, seguramente. Pero aún así, yo sui la fundadora del centro, no puedo abandonarlo.  
  
-No tiene porqué. En sus ratos libres, cuando mi hijo se dedique a sus actividades extraescolares, podrá visitar ese centro.  
  
-¿Y por qué no llevas al niño al centro y allí lo cuidamos como a cualquier otro pequeño? Y deja de tratarme de usted Malfoy, hace demasiado que nos conocemos.  
  
-Porque mi hijo no es como cualquier otro.  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene?  
  
-Tres años.  
  
-Bien...  
  
-¿Aceptas?  
  
-Espera espera, para el carro. ¿Por qué yo? Hay cientos de niñeras en este mundo y se supone que no me soportas desde hace... ¿quince años?  
  
-Dejémonos de rodeos. Tengo entendido que eres la mejor en el campo de educación infantil y aunque no te dediques a cuidar niños puedes hacerlo perfectamente.  
  
-Vaya... así que admites que soy la mejor...  
  
-Aunque me pese, tus numerosos premios lo demuestran y yo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo-, contesta el hombre con frialdad.  
  
-De todas formas tengo que consultarlo con... ¿Qué es esto?-, pregunta la mujer cogiendo la carta que Malfoy le entrega.  
  
-Una carta en la que la tal señora Hermione Weasley acepta ocuparse del centro en tu ausencia.  
  
-Vaya, vas demasiado rápido para mi gusto.  
  
-Necesito que trabajes para mi ya. Mañana mismo. Hoy si es posible.  
  
-Tengo que pensarlo. No puedo abandonar por todo lo que he luchado, no puedo dejar a mis pequeños.  
  
-Con mi hijo tendrás suficiente. No tengo todo el día, yo también trabajo por si no lo habías notado.  
  
-Está bien. Trabajaré para ti.  
  
-Bien. Por cierto, acostúmbrese a llamarme señor Malfoy mientras trabaje... señorita Weasley.  
  
-Muy bien señor Malfoy, y ahora si me lo permite, salga de mi casa ya que necesito descansar.  
  
-Mañana vendrá el chofer a buscarla y le ayudará a trasladar sus cosas. Hasta mañana señorita Weasley.  
  
-Adios... Malfoy-, contesta Virginia Weasley cerrando la puerta de su casa y pensando en que acaba de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
-Y eso es todo. Acepté el trabajo y ya está-, dijo Ginny tras terminar de contar la historia a Harry, Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Que tu has... ¡¿QUÉ?!-, gritó Ron.  
  
-Ya cállate Ron. Son 400 galeones, una casa y comida, ¿qué más quieres? Es un buen trabajo.  
  
-¡Pero es Mafloy! ¿Recuerdas? Draco Malfoy, tu peor pesadilla, nuestra peor pesadilla.  
  
-Bueno Ron, hace años que no lo vemos, quizás haya cambiado. Mira el trabajo que tiene, encarcela a mortífagos-, intervino Hermione.  
  
-Así me gusta Hermione, mi esposa se pone de parte de su cuñadita en momentos críticos. ¡Bien!-, contestó Ron levantándose de la mesa.  
  
-Ron, ¿no crees que estás sacando las cosas de quicio?  
  
-¿Tú también Harry? ¡Me encanta! Claro, es comprensible, defiende a tu novia vamos.  
  
-No es mi novio Ron, cierra la boca-, contestó Ginny enfadada.  
  
-¡Pues lo parece! ¡Llevabais meses saliendo y de repente lo dejáis y no paráis de pelear! ¿Nos ocultáis algo? ¿Acaso pensáis que yo no lo entendería?  
  
-Ron deja de gritar-, intervino Hermione.  
  
-¡Es mi casa así que grito lo que me da la gana!  
  
-Escúchame bien Ronald Weasley-, dijo Ginny levantándose y poniéndose a su altura. -Si Harry decidió dejarme sin dar una maldita explicación yo NO tengo la culpa, si Draco Malfoy me ha ofrecido un trabajo en el que gano el doble de mi sueldo actual yo NO tengo la culpa, si mi vida es una mierda yo NO tengo la culpa. Así que hermanito, métete en tus asuntos.  
  
-Vamos arriba Gin, no entienden nada-, dijo Hermione llevándosela a su habitación.  
  
-Hombres... -,susurró Ginny antes de abandonar la habitación llena de rabia.  
  
-¿La dejaste tu?-, preguntó Ron volviéndose hacia Harry.  
  
-Bueno yo... si... yo pensaba que tu... sabías que yo...-, balbuceó Harry sintiéndose incómodo.  
  
-No, no sabía que la habías dejado sin darle ninguna explicación. ¿Por qué, Harry?  
  
-Vamos Ron, tu tienes una vida perfecta. Con 25 años ya estás casado con una mujer estupenda como es Hermione, tienes una casa preciosa, un buen trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia y un bebe en camino. No tengo tanta suerte como tu, a pesar de ser el niño que vivió mi vida no es un cuento de hadas.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver para que dejes a Ginny? Está bien, no tengo derecho a meterme en vuestras vidas, solo que no me gusta que le hagan daño.  
  
-Bueno, quizás tengas derecho a saber que no estoy enamorado de Ginny. Mira es una chica estupenda, guapa, lista... pero tu sabes lo que siempre he sentido y no puedo cambiar las cosas.  
  
-Podrías haber pensado todo eso antes de salir con ella.  
  
-Intenté olvidar a Parvati pero no puedo Ron, la quiero demasiado.  
  
-Díselo.  
  
-Ya sabes que ahora vive en París... seguro que ya está con otro chico, ella nunca supo nada y será mejor que no lo sepa nunca.  
  
-Pues entonces, debería de decirle la verdad a mi hermana.  
  
-Si, supongo que si... No tengo futuro, solo soy un jugador de Quidditch que estará demasiado agotado en apenas unos años y ni siquiera tengo una carrera ni otro trabajo al que poderme dedicar. No valgo para nada.  
  
-Si Harry, si que vales, solo que decidiste tomar este camino... y quizás haya sido el equivocado. Aún puedes arreglarlo y conseguirte otro trabajo, eres joven Harry. Puedo conseguirte algo en el Ministerio si quieres. Claro que tendrías que dejar el...  
  
-¿Podrías hacer eso? Yo... haría cualquier cosa por poder tener una vida normal. Sin fans por todos sitios, sin más partidos peligrosos, sin más fama... Tan solo, una vida normal.  
  
-Aún puedes tenerla y de eso me encargaré yo. Ah, por cierto, si quieres dormir tranquilo... debería de ir a buscar a Parvati, vive dos calles más abajo, ya volvió de París.  
  
-Gracias Ron, no se que haría sin ti, sin vosotros. Un día... tendré que hablar con ella. Pero por ahora, empezaré dejando el Quidditch y buscando un trabajo de verdad.  
  
-Claro amigo, como quieras, nosotros te apoyaremos. Aunque Ginny... quizás no tanto.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
N/A: Buenorrrr ^^ El primer capi de mi segundo fic :P Espero que os guste y dejadme review por fi... ^^UUU Dentro de poquito, el segundo capi :P  
  
Saludos  
  
Daya, From de Dark ^^ 


	2. El primer contacto

La Niñera II:  
-¿Está usted lista, señorita Weasley?  
  
-Si, eh... ¿Harrison? Si, eso... Vamos.  
  
Ginny veía como dejaba atrás la casa en la que vivió tanto tiempo por el cristal de la hermosa limusina que había ido a recogerla a primera hora de la mañana. Esa casa en la que tantos recuerdos abandonaba. Quizás fuera un cambio. Si, su vida cambiaría en cuestión de semanas. Casa nueva, trabajo nuevo, novio nuevo... Un momento. Nada de novios. Ya había sufrido lo suficiente con Harry como para tener que soportar que le hicieran daño de nuevo. No, esta vez no. Además... a pesar de todo, aún seguía queriendo a ese estúpido de Harry.  
  
-Vaya pedazo de... Quiero decir, que Mansión tan... preciosa, si, eso-, exclamó la joven cuando bajó de la limusina al encontrarse cara a cara con la gran Mansión Malfoy.  
  
Un mayordomo, muy estirado a su parecer, les abrió la puerta.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Weasley. Soy Frederic, a su servicio. Adelante, pase por favor, el señor la está esperando.  
  
Ginny entró en la casa precedida por el mayordomo y lo siguió fascinada hasta el despacho del "señor". La casa era verdaderamente una maravilla.  
  
-Bueno Mal... señor Malfoy, ¿cuándo veré al niño?-, preguntó Ginny ya en el despacho.  
  
-Ahora mismo. ¡Frederic!-, gritó Draco a pesar de que el mayordomo estaba a dos pasos. -Traiga a...  
  
-Perdone señor, ¿puedo ir yo a su habitación? Supongo que si nos conocemos en su ambiente será mejor-, interrumpió Ginny.  
  
-Ah si, Frederic llévela a la habitación del niño.  
  
-¿Usted no viene?-, preguntó Ginny sorprendida.  
  
-¿Para qué? Tengo trabajo que hacer. Por cierto... el niño no será criado con magia- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-Creo que este momento es importante para el niño y...¡¿Sin magia?!-, exclamó la joven.  
  
-Como ha oído. No sabe que procede de una familia mágica y será criado como un muggle. Así que entrégueme su varita. Se la devolveré en vacaciones.  
  
-Oye tu no me dijiste nada de que tenía que abandonar la magia. Yo no puedo hacer eso, no estoy de acuerdo-, contestó la pelirroja abandonando toda etiqueta.  
  
Malfoy le dirigió una mirada capaz de helar la sangre del más valiente pero Ginny no cedió.  
  
-El niño tiene derecho a saber de donde procede. Además yo nunca he trabajado de esta forma, mi trabajo consiste en todo lo contrario.  
  
-Estoy seguro de que lo hará estupendamente. Y si no, ahí tiene la puerta-, contestó Draco con rudeza.  
  
Al ver que Ginny no contestaba le tendió la mano.  
  
-Su varita.  
  
-Arg... tome, tome la dichosa varita-, dijo Ginny entregándole la varita. Ahora que lo había dejado todo para llegar hasta allí, no podía echarse atrás.  
  
-Ya que usted no viene, ¿puede acompañarme la señora a conocer al niño?-, preguntó furiosa.  
  
-La señora en estos momentos no está en condiciones de visitas. Ya la conocerá-, dijo Draco cortante. -Frederic acompáñela a la habitación del niño y muéstrele la suya. Hasta mañana señorita Weasley.  
  
-Hasta mañana señor-, contestó la pelirroja alzando una ceja.  
  
-Oye Frederic-, dijo Ginny cuando subían las escaleras hacia la habitación del niño -¿Te importaría no llamarme señorita? Me hace sentir vieja.  
  
-¿Y cómo la llamo señorita?  
  
-Pues Virginia, me llamo Virginia.  
  
-No sé si al señor Malfoy le gustará que...  
  
-No soy el señor, Frederic, puedes llamarme Virginia.  
  
-Está bien señ... Virginia.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿cuántos pisos tienes esta casa?-, preguntó agotada tras subir unas largas escaleras.  
  
-Tres plantas y una azotea.  
  
-¡Gimnasio incluido!. ¿En qué piso está la habitación del niño?  
  
-En el tercer piso, justo arriba de la habitación del señor.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tan lejos de la habitación de sus padres?  
  
-Si, la de la señora está en el primer piso por ciertos problemas..., la del señor en el segundo piso y la del crío en el tercero.  
  
-Vaya... ¿Y mi habitación?  
  
-Junto a la del niño. Bien, ya hemos llegado. Esta es la habitación del señorito.  
  
-No me digas que tienes que llamarle señorito... ¿Tengo que llamarle señorito?  
  
-Las otras niñeras lo hacían.  
  
-Oh, no lo creo. No llamaré señorito a un enano de tres años-, contestó Ginny sonriendo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.  
  
Se sorprendió el ver la sobria habitación era más parecida a una cárcel que a la habitación de un niño de tres años. Las paredes pintadas de un gris claro del mismo color que las cortinas le daban un aspecto muy triste. Una mesa junto a la cama, un gran baúl y un armario eran los únicos adornos de la habitación. Descubrió una pequeña carita asomando por debajo de la cama y se estremeció al ver al vivo retrato del señor Malfoy.  
  
-Vaya vaya, ¿dónde estará el pequeño al que tengo que cuidar?  
  
Ginny escuchó una risa traviesa pero se dirigió a Frederic.  
  
-No, no tengo la menor idea-, contestó el mayordomo mientras abría las ventanas.  
  
Si que es serio este hombre. Me preguntó si lo veré sonreír algún día. pensó Ginny observando los claros ojos azules que se escondían tras las arrugas que ya empezaban a aparecer en la cara del hombre. Por un momento se preguntó que edad podía tener aquel mayordomo de ojos claros, pelo aún rubio a pesar de las canas, piel morena y hombros anchos y rectos. Debió de ser muy guapo en su juventud...  
  
-Está...¿tras las cortinas?-, dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. -No, aquí no está. O...¿bajo la mesa? No, no está. ¡Quizás la policía encuentre al fugitivo!-, exclamó Ginny poniéndose las manos en las caderas.  
  
-¡Estoy aquí!-, gritó el niño que permanecía bajo la cama.  
  
-Vaya, así que escondiéndote de mi-, contestó la pelirroja sentándose en el suelo. -¿Qué te parece si sales de ahí y nos conocemos mejor?-, dijo tendiéndole la mano al pequeño, el cual la aceptó y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.  
  
-¿Tu también me vas a castigar?-, preguntó el niño poniendo cara de triste. -La señorita Román me castigaba si me escondía...  
  
-Bueno, yo no te castigaré por ahora-, le sonrió Ginny. -Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?  
  
-Eric Alexander Malfoy-, contestó el pequeño. -Pero puedes llamarme Eric Alexander.  
  
-Oh vaya, que nombre tan bonito. ¿Y no puedo llamarte Eric?  
  
-Si, si. Odio que me llamen señorito... puag-,contestó el niño haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Bien Eric.  
  
-¿Y tu como te llamas? ¿Tengo que llamarte señorita?  
  
-No, no hace falta, llámame Virginia.  
  
-¿Virigia?  
  
-No no, Virginia.  
  
-Vi... ri... gia.  
  
-Creo que mi nombre es muy complicado para ti. Bien, puedes llamarme... Ginny. Así me llaman mis amigos.  
  
-¿Yo soy tu amigo?  
  
-¿Tu quieres ser mi amigo, Eric? Seremos buenos amigos, ¿te parece bien?-, contestó la pelirroja levantando al pequeño del suelo.  
  
-¡Claro! Pero... papi dice que no le gusta que me cojan Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, yo creo que papi no se va enterar de lo que hagamos tu y yo.  
  
Oficialmente, soy la niñera de los Malfoy...   
  
-Ginny, ¿jugamos?  
  
-Si pero Eric, ¿dónde están tus juguetes?  
  
-No sé... La señorita Román me quitó mis juguetes para que no hiciera ruido...-, contestó el pequeño haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Fred, ¿tu sabes dónde están guardados sus juguetes?-, preguntó Ginny.  
  
-No seño... Virginia, no sé donde están.  
  
-¿Cómo pueden tener a un niño de tres años sin juguetes? No lo entiendo.  
  
-Si quiere puedo buscarle algunos al señorito.  
  
-¡No me llames señorito Fred!-, interrumpió el niño.  
  
-Como quiera Eric.  
  
-Bueno Eric, parece que mañana saldremos de compras. Iremos a comprar juguetes, ¿te parece bien?  
  
-¡Claro!-, contestó el pequeño con entusiasmo.  
  
-Bien, pues ahora yo tengo que ir un momento a mi habitación y a hablar unas cosas con Frederic, ¿quieres esperarme aquí? Cuando vuelva nos inventaremos algún juego.  
  
-Si Nanny, yo te espero.  
  
-Fred necesito que me informes un poco-, dijo la joven una vez que estaban en el pasillo. Lo primero... ¿dónde está la madre del niño?  
  
-Vaya, en eso no puedo ayudarla. Tengo órdenes del señor de que no comente nada...  
  
-Bien, eso lo entiendo. No importa, hablaré con el señor. Lo segundo, ¿cuántas niñeras ha tenido el niño a lo largo de su vida? La señorita Román fue la última, ¿no?  
  
-Bueno, déjeme que cuente... Desde que nació, unas veinte niñeras. Y si, la señorita Román se marchó la semana pasada.  
  
-Una media de seis niñeras por año... mmm... pobre crío. También quería saber si el niño es superdotado.  
  
-Vaya, es la primera que lo pregunta. Pues su coeficiente intelectual es más alto del normal si, no se considera superdotado pero es un niño muy listo.  
  
-Será que ninguna le ha prestado la suficiente atención, eso es algo que se ve a simple vista... Si, eso he podido comprobar, no muchos niños de tres años logran mantener una conversación adulta como la de Eric. Y no mucho niños soportan estar en una habitación sólo y sin juguetes todo el día durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.  
  
-Si se refiere a la señorita Román si, ella era muy severa con el crío.  
  
-¿Y su padre lo aprobaba?  
  
-Bueno... yo no debería de hablar de esto, pero... Quiero mucho a ese niño y si le soy sincero, Eric se ha criado prácticamente solo. Muchas niñeras han pasado por la casa pero ninguna ha durado mas de tres meses.  
  
-¿Cuánto lleva usted trabajando en esta casa?  
  
-Veinticinco años.  
  
-Vaya, pensé que la familia Malfoy tan solo tenía elfos domésticos a su servicio en su época de esplendor...  
  
-No puedo hablar de eso joven, es un tema prohibido en esta casa.  
  
-Claro, perdona Frederic, después de todo lo que pasó lo entiendo. Centrémonos en el niño. Así que el señor y la... supuesta señora, no se ocupan de Eric, ¿cierto?  
  
-Si, digamos que... El señor está muy ocupado y la señora... muy enferma por desgracia.  
  
-Oh vaya, lo siento. ¿Y no ha habido alguna niñera medianamente normal?  
  
-Si, hubo una... Emily creo recordar. Quería mucho al niño pero tuvo un hijo y dejo el trabajo.  
  
-Se parece mucho a su padre... -, interrumpió Ginny entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación y observando al niño que permanecía sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana.  
  
-Demasiado diría yo-, contestó Frederic.  
  
-El pelo rubio, la piel clara y luminosa, los ojos grises y profundos... Solo hay algo que me confunde.  
  
-¿Puedo saber qué?  
  
-Si. Que ese niño, a pesar de haberse criado en este ambiente tan negativo, transmite alegría y dulzura a todo lo que le rodea-, susurró Ginny observando como los rayos de sol iluminaban el pelo de Eric.  
  
-Los niños no tienen la culpa del ambiente que les rodea-,contestó Frederic pensativo. -Bien, creo que debería instalarse en su habitación-, se interrumpió. -Si quiere llamarme, solo tendrá que pulsar cualquiera de los timbres que hay en cada habitación. Luego, puedo presentarle a la criada y a la cocinera.  
  
-Claro, estaré encantada. Bien Fred, gracias por todo. Tengo la impresión de que no estaré sola en esta fría casa-, dijo Ginny con una sonrisa y entró en su habitación.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
N/A: Pos ala! Aquí está el segundo capi, no os quejareis no? No he tardado mucho ^^ Me parece un capitulo muy aburrido ¬¬ Supongo que es el primer contacto con los habitantes de la casa... Ya hay algunas pistas por ahi escondidas aunque si no observais bien quizas no lo pilleis xD En el proximo capitulo conoceremos a la señora Malfoy y a los demas empleados del hogar. Un misterio rodea a la familia... poco a poco Ginny irá comprendiendo las reacciones de cada una de las personas que conviven junto a ella ^^  
  
Bueno, voy a contestar a los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado uno :P Y a los que no... mm... flojos ¬¬... xD  
  
Noel: Si tienes razon, ahora todos escriben D/Hr T___T Y claro pos como no encuentro casi ningun D/G por ahí pos dije, ala lo voy a escribir yo! xD Me alegro de que te guste el fic, una idea loca que tenia por ahi ^^  
  
Vero: Bueno, quizas sea desagradable trabajar en casa de Malfoy pero creo que el niño no va a quedar malcriado sino todo lo contrario (o eso intento xD) Bueno, lo de que Draco quiere que sea Ginny la que cuide a su hijo... Por una parte es porque Ginny es la mejor en ese campo como tu dices :P, pero por otra... es algo que ya se verá un poco más adelante :P  
  
Mari: Me alegro de que te guste la historia prima ^^ Bueno... ya veré que hago con el hijo de Ron y Hermione :P  
  
Hikary: No se porque pero todos creen que el hijo de Draco va a ser un demonio ^^UU... por ahora es bueno el pequeño ya veré que rumbo le voy dando a la historia :P Respecto a su madre... Es una pieza muy importante en la historia y hay mucho pos descubrir sobre ella pero por el momento quiero crear un poco de intriga, en el proximo capitulo Ginny puede que la conozca :P Estoy de acuerdo contigo T___T... hay pocos D/G aunque... quizas este tampoco lo sea jijiji ^^UU Tranquila que no tardo mucho publicando ya tengo escrito casi todo... Bueno, aunque lo cambio cada cinco minutos xDD  
  
Morwe: Asias Primo :P Po chi... Harry va a ser un poco... fracasado en este fic xD (perdon a sus admiradoras ^^UU)  
  
Pirra: Me alegro de que te guste cariño ^^ La mujer de Draco... ya lo vereeeeis, paciencia :P  
  
Tony: Jeje gracias, me alegro de que te guste :P  
  
Ly: Ala wapa ya tienes el segundo capi :P Me gusta que te guste xDD 


	3. Comienzan los problemas

-Me muero... Esto es... agotador-.  
  
-Venga Ginny no te quejes, tu decidiste aceptar ese trabajo.  
  
-Ya lo sé Herm, ya decía yo que era demasiado dinero solos por cuidar a un niño por unas horas.  
  
-Pero a ver Gin, ¿por qué es tan agotador?-, preguntó Hermione mientras le ponía delante un gran helado de vainilla con trocitos de chocolate.  
  
-Oh, me salvas la vida-, contestó Ginny metiendo la cuchara rápidamente en la copa. -Como te iba diciendo... Ese niño tienes más clases que tu cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Tengo órdenes de despertarlo al pobrecillo a las siete de la mañana. Lo meto en la ducha, se viste el solo y a trabajar. A las ocho el profesor de escritura. A las nueve el profesor de lectura. A las diez el profesor de trabajos manuales. A las once un aperitivo... A las doce la profesora que lo enseña a comportarse en público.  
  
-Vaya, y eso que solo tiene tres años. Debe de estar tan cansado el niño.  
  
-¡Y con razón! Luego el almuerzo, asqueroso he de decir, le obligan a comer acelgas, espinacas... A este paso se me convierte en herbívoro.  
  
-¡No seas bruta Gin!  
  
-No exagero de verdad. Después, de dos de la tarde a cuatro se supone que debería de repasar lo estudiado por la mañana... pero yo le dejo dormir la siesta.  
  
-Si Malfoy se enterara...  
  
-¿Malfoy? Llevo una semana trabajando en esa casa y aún no le he visto el pelo desde el primer día. No desayuna con el niño, no almuerza con el niño y no cena con el niño. Me da tanta pena ese pequeño Herm, siempre tan solo, tan necesitado de cariño. Si lo vieras... es igual a su padre, pero a la vez, es todo lo contrario-, decía Ginny mientras terminaba de comerse su segundo helado.  
  
-Creo que le estás cogiendo demasiado cariño a ese niño, y sabes que eso no es bueno. Después de todo, ese es tu trabajo.  
  
-Es imposible no cogerle cariño de veras. Un día te lo llevaré al centro para que lo conozcas. Claro que... no se como reaccionaría con más niños a su alrededor, según tengo entendido, no le permiten salir a la calle, ¡ni siquiera un paseo por el parque!  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Eso es terrible!-, se rió Hermione.  
  
-No te burles Herm, parece más un prisionero que un niño de tres años. Bueno, cambiemos de tema y dejemos de comer helado.  
  
-¡Pero si eres tu la que lleva tres copas!  
  
-Calla que tengo que cuidar la línea... A ver, ¿cómo te va en el centro? ¿Algún problema?  
  
-Oh no, todo va perfectamente bien. Los niños te echan mucho de menos pero... por suerte los padres aún no se me han echado encima.  
  
-Oye, ¿y qué tal lo hace Mariah?  
  
-Estupendamente. Y es algo extraño... nunca ha tenido contacto con niños a pesar de que es tu prima y una Weasley por derecho pero lo hace muy bien. Me has buscado una buena ayudante Gin.  
  
-Si, es buena chica. Fue terrible aquello que le sucedió... todos temimos por su estado pero gracias a la ayuda de Oliver y a su empeño por salir adelante se recuperó de aquel accidente.  
  
-¿Crees que podrá volver a jugar al Quidditch?-, peguntó Hermione.  
  
-No se sabe aún, pero quizás Oliver y ella tengan otros planes, ya sabes...  
  
-Que suerte, casarse con alguien como Oliver Wood y ser una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch de la historia junto con su marido.  
  
-Bueno me alegro de que todo vaya bien. Ahora... debo de volver a la casa. ¡Tan agotador...!  
  
-Pero si no haces nada comparado con lo que trabajabas en el centro. Mientras el niño toma sus clases tu estás libre casi toda la mañana.  
  
-Es agotador estar aburrida todo el día te lo aseguro.  
  
-¿Y la madre?  
  
-Ni idea, parece un fantasma, todo el día escondida en la habitación. Tengo ganas de conocer a la gran esposa del señor Malfoy.  
  
-¡No dejes de contarme las novedades!-,gritó Hermione a través del cristal cuando la pelirroja ya salía de la cafetería.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Pero Harry hombre! Ya te dije que tienes que poner el reloj así...-, decía Ron por quinta vez consecutiva.  
  
-Estos inventos mágicos no están hechos para mi. Oye Ron-, contestó Harry soltando el reloj mágico que les permitía ver lo que había hecho el propietario del reloj a cada hora del día.  
  
-¿Um?-, preguntó Ron.  
  
-Ya sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero... Gracias por conseguirme este trabajo.  
  
-No tiene importancia Harry, de veras. Es una pena que Sirius no pudiera ayudarte en esto.  
  
-No Ron, que mi padrino sea el Ministro no implica que tenga el que buscarme un trabajo, quiero ser útil por mi mismo. Aunque parece que aún no consigo nada...  
  
-Parece mentira que Sirius esté donde está ahora después de todo lo que pasó...-, recordó Ron.  
  
-Y que lo digas Ron. Todos aquellos años en Azkaban, todo ese tiempo huyendo a pesar de que era inocente, toda la lucha contra Voldemort cuando al fin estuvo libre... Se merecía ese puesto.  
  
-Aún recuerdo aquel día como si fuera ayer. Albus, Severus, Minerva, Sirius, Remus, Arabella... contra los mortífagos, contra ellos y contra Voldemort.  
  
-Y tu, Hermione, yo... Y Malfoy. Y yo, el niño que vivió, no pude impedir que Albus y Minerva murieran en aquella batalla.  
  
-Harry deja de culparte por eso. Teníamos diecisiete años y por mucho que lo intentamos no hubiéramos podido hacer nada.  
  
-¿Sabes lo que supuso para mi enterarme de que Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, pertenecía en realidad a nuestro grupo? A la Orden del Fénix... un espía a las órdenes de Dumbledore. Recuerdo... cuando Voldemort, Minerva y Albus desaparecieron, los mortífagos aún seguían atacando el castillo.  
  
-Los alumnos huían, gritaban, los más pequeños lloraban aterrorizados-, continuó Ron. -Gran parte del castillo ardía en llamas...  
  
-Y llegó el. Draco Malfoy. Llegó y salvo a Sirius de morir a manos de uno de los dementores que pertenecía al bando de Voldemort. Llegó y salvó a Arabella de aquella giganta que intentó pisarla, salvó a Severus de ese maleficio... Y nos salvó, a todos nosotros-, decía Harry.  
  
-Y desapareció. Se marchó del país aún cuando todo el reconocimiento del mundo mágico iría dirigido a él.  
  
-Y tres años después apareció y encarceló a su padre y continua encarcelando a todos los antiguos mortífagos que participaron en esa maldita batalla.  
  
-Y ahora tiene un hijo, es multimillonario, se casó con quien sabe quien y vive feliz comiendo langosta cada día-, concluyó Ron. -Parece que todo acabó bien. Sirius y Sheila se casaron y tuvieron a Robert y a Mar. Tenemos a Severus que vive felizmente con Paula y...¿como eran?-.  
  
-Anna, John, Jasón y Jane. Luego Remus encontró la cura a su licantropía y vive feliz con su esposa Patricia y los mellizos Diana y Arthur. Hermione y yo esperamos a nuestro hijo y...  
  
-Y yo soy el único que no tiene una familia-,dijo Harry sonriendo con tristeza. -¿Sabes? Quizás algún día debiéramos visitar a Malfoy...  
  
-Después de todo... el nos salvó. Un día de estos...  
  
-Si... algún día-, susurró Harry.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Vamos Eric! ¡Es la hora del baño!-, gritaba Ginny mientras corría tras el niño por todo el salón.  
  
-Ya me bañé esta mañana Tammy. ¡No quiero más!  
  
-Un momento, paz, hagamos una tregua. Antes que nada... ¿Cómo me vas a llamar? ¿Nanny, Pamy, Sammy, Mandy, Tammy?  
  
-Está bien... ¡Amy!-, contestó el pequeño entre carcajadas.  
  
-Bien, como quieras... ¡Pero ven aquí!-, gritó Ginny mientras se tiraba en el gran sofá de piel encima del pequeño.  
  
-¡Ay! ¡No! ¡Cosquillas no, por favor!-, decía Eric entre carcajadas.  
  
-¿Cómo me llamo?-, preguntaba Ginny mientras le sujetaba los pies y le hacia cosquillas.  
  
-¡Ginny, Ginny, Ginny!  
  
-Así está mejor-, contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa soltando al niño y sentándose en el suelo junto a Eric que seguía riendo.  
  
-Estas loca-, dijo el rubio mientras Ginny le apartaba el pelo de la cara.  
  
-Oh vaya, ahora me toman por loca. Muy bien, muy bien.  
  
-¡Pero me gusta que seas loca!-, contestó Eric revolviéndole el pelo a la joven con su pequeña manita.  
  
-Tu si que estás loco pequeño. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo anda.  
  
Si, Hermione tenía razón. Le estaba cogiendo demasiado cariño a ese niño, pero le reconfortaba tanto verlo sonreír...  
  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-, dijo una voz desde la puerta del salón.  
  
-¡Señor!-, exclamó Ginny mientras que se levantaba, se colocaba bien la falda, el pelo y cogía al niño del suelo. Todo ello en décimas de segundo.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo, señorita Weasley?-, preguntó Draco con una dura mirada.  
  
-Oh no, no señor, todo va estupendamente-, contestó Ginny con una sonrisa nerviosa que desapareció de su rostro al ver la gélida mirada que le dirigió al pequeño.  
  
-Alexander, ve a tu habitación. Son las ocho. A las nueve es la cena y ya tendrías que estar bañado.  
  
-Pero papi, yo me bañé esta mañana y...  
  
-Ve a tu habitación. Ahora-, contestó Draco con rudeza, bajo la mirada reprochadora de la pelirroja. -Y usted acompáñeme a mi despacho-, se dirigió a Ginny una vez que el niño hubo abandonado la habitación y subía las escaleras con una extraña expresión en el rostro.  
  
Ginny se sorprendió al ver esa misma expresión que tantas veces había surcado el rostro del señor Malfoy mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
-Dígame señor.  
  
-¿Por qué no está bañado el niño?-, preguntó mientras se sentaba en su lujosa mesa con una copa de licor en la mano y miraba a la pelirroja fijamente a los ojos, la cual lejos de acobardarse se enfrentó a él.  
  
-Eso iba a hacer cuando usted llegó.  
  
-Creo recordar que estaba usted tirada en el suelo encima del niño en una actitud no muy apropiada.  
  
-Perdone señor, solo le estaba dando un abrazo. ¿Sabe usted que es un abrazo cierto?-, añadió con ironía.  
  
-Perfectamente. Bien, Frederic me dijo que tenía usted algo que comentarme.  
  
-Si señor. Iba a preguntarle si tiene algún hueco en su agenda, para que se reúna con su hijo ya sabe. Una vez a la semana quizás...  
  
-No me gustan las ironías señorita Weasley. Mi trabajo no me permite estar en casa todo el día.  
  
-Una cosa es estar ocupado con el trabajo y otra cosa es no ver a su hijo desde hace siete días. Y encima ahora usted lo ve y lo manda a su habitación.  
  
-¿Tiene usted algún problema respecto al trato que le doy a mi hijo?-, dijo marcando con énfasis la palabra "mi".  
  
-Ahora que lo dice, sí. ¿Por qué es tan duro con él?  
  
-No permitiré que se convierta en un niño malcriado, recibirá la mejor educación posible hasta que cumpla los once años. A partir de ahí, tendrá el mundo mágico a sus pies.  
  
-Pero señor, tiene tres años. Dele gracias a Dios de que Eric sea más inteligente de lo normal. No puede agobiarlo de esa manera, tiene que tener una infancia para que cuando tenga su edad pueda mirar hacia atrás y recordarlo todo con felicidad-, contestó Ginny con furia.  
  
-Usted está aquí para cuidar del niño en sus ratos libres y para cumplir mis órdenes tal y como yo se las dicto, nada más. Respecto a lo otro, yo miro hacia atrás y no veo nada y fíjese hasta donde he llegado.  
  
-¿Para qué tantas clases?  
  
-Será una persona culta.  
  
-Tiene tres años, duerme en la habitación más lejana de la casa, no tiene juguetes y está sometido todo el día a una presión que ni yo tuve a los veinte años. ¿Ve usted eso normal?  
  
-No veo que inconvenientes hay. ¿Algo más?-, preguntó Draco con indiferencia.  
  
-No señor-, contestó Ginny pensando para si misma en las mil y una formas para asesinar a un Malfoy. -Bueno si. ¿Cuándo conoceré a su madre? Necesito comentarle algunas cosas sobre el niño. Cosas de mujeres.  
  
Ginny sabía que antes la menor mención del tema "cosas de mujeres", los hombres se echaban a temblar.  
  
-Louise podrá...  
  
-He dicho su madre no la cocinera.  
  
-Bien. Venga conmigo.  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-¿No tiene tanto interés en conocer a mi esposa?  
  
-Claro claro, voy señor.  
  
Recorrieron un largo pasillo de la planta baja hasta llegar a una puerta donde Draco se detuvo.  
  
-Entre-, le dijo a Ginny.  
  
Ginny llamó a la puerta y pidió permiso para entrar. Una débil voz le susurró: "Adelante", y la pelirroja entró en la habitación. Al principio le costó trabajo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación. Se acercó a la cama casi a tientas hasta que una suave luz iluminó parte de la habitación mostrándole una escuálida figura que reposaba en la cama. Bajo la débil luz pudo distinguir a una joven más o menos de su misma edad pero extremadamente pálida y delgada. El pelo dorado y rizado se extendía por toda la almohada y unos grandes ojos negros se posaron sobre ella.  
  
-Tu eres Virginia, ¿cierto?-, preguntó la mujer con voz apagada.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Esos ojos, ese rostro, esa forma de hablar... todo le recordaba terriblemente a alguien. Pero por más que buscaba en su cerebro, no lograba encontrar a la persona que tanto le recordaba aquella débil mujer.  
  
-Si señora-, susurró Ginny, temerosa de lastimar los oídos de esa criatura tan frágil que la tenía tan fascinada solo con el hecho de levantar la voz.  
  
-Llámame Diane por favor-, contestó la joven con una sonrisa que dejó mostrar sus dientes blancos y perfectos. -Draco, ven, vamos.  
  
Draco que permanecía apoyado en el umbral de la puerta se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en una cómoda silla cogiendo la frágil mano de su esposa entre las suyas.  
  
-Perdona a mi marido Virginia. A veces es demasiado exigente con Alexander...-, consiguió decir antes de que un ataque de tos la interrumpiera.  
  
-Tranquila Diane, respira, así... vamos, relájate-, decía Draco que sujetaba a su esposa entre sus brazos ante la mirada asombrada de Ginny.  
  
-Perdona... a veces esta tos insoportable-, dijo Diane una vez que se hubo reestablecido.  
  
-Puedo volver en otro momento, cuando usted se encuentre mejor quiero decir. No quiero molestarla Diane.  
  
-Oh no, no molestas. Hace mucho que no hablo con nadie que no sea Draco o Frederic.  
  
-Bueno Diane, debo comentar algunas cosas con la señorita Weasley-, interrumpió Draco. -Vuelvo luego-, dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente.  
  
-Adiós Virginia, ven a visitarme cuando quieras. Todo el día aquí sola...  
  
-No se preocupe, vendré a hablar con usted-, contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
-Supongo que habrá usted visto las condiciones en las que se encuentra mi esposa-, dijo Draco una vez que estaban en el pasillo, cambiando la actitud totalmente.  
  
-¿Es grave señor?  
  
-Le queda un mes de vida-, contestó el joven con la mirada perdida.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bueno, este es muy largo me parece Ô.Ô... Ala, ya hasta la semana que viene ^^UU Bueno Mari que ya estas ahi en el fic, ara me dejas review no seas warra ¬¬.... xD Venga voy a contestar a los reviews, muchas gracias por vuestras opiniones! ^^  
  
Kitiara: Chi yo tambien tuve experiencias traumaticas con mis niñeras Ô.Ô... Draco tiene que ser muuuuuuy estirado... pero poco a poco ira cambiando no te preocupes :P Lo de la magia... es parte de la trama tranquilidad todos xD Gracias por tu opinión ^^  
  
Jeru: ¡Si! ¡D/G al poder! XDD Gracias x el review ^^  
  
Mayu: Oye tuuu el Eomer MIOOO!!! XDD Asias por el review warraaaa ^^ Muaaajajajaaaa aqui de adelantos na xD (muaaaaajajajaaaa)  
  
Ly: weeee calla que me gusta ese nombre *____*.... Si ese le via pone yo a mi futuro hijo xDDD Claro el niño se tiene que parece a mi Drakito ^^UUU Me alegro que te guste loki :P besos ^^  
  
Vicu-malfoy: Si hija a mi tambien me gustaria eso de que fuera mi novio *____*... lastima que no exista xD Y lo de duro... es parte de la trama ^^UUU Lo de la magia ya lo explicare en el capi 6 o por ahi tranquilidad xD  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: Muaaajajajaaaaaa siii fuera magia!!!! XDDDD k mala soy ^^UUU Sip lo siento odio a Harry xD, weno intentare no ponerlo mu mal al chaval....(no prometo nadaaaa ^^UUU) Lalaaaa....^^UU... x ahora mu comprometio no pero bueno ya vere que hago jus jus ^^UUU....besossss ^^  
  
Minaro: Sip.... aunque pensándolo bien a lo mejor me quedo con Eric yo cuando tenga los 14 xDD Asias por el review me alegro que te guste :P 


	4. Una huida peligrosa

LA NIÑERA IV:  
  
"-¿Es grave señor?  
  
-Le queda un mes de vida."  
  
Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de la pelirroja. Pudo ver que la señora estaba enferma pero no hasta tal punto de perder la vida por una enfermedad muggle. Solo atinó a decirle un "Lo siento" a su jefe y marcharse conmocionada.  
  
A lo largo de esa semana había oído extraños comentarios entre la cocinera Louise y la criada Emma, pero nunca supo interpretarlos. Ahora, atando cabos, supo que la señora había estado enferma desde que Eric nació y desafortunadamente los médicos le daban poco más de un mes de vida. Entendió porque esa mujer que parecía tan simpática había tenido abandonado a su hijo por tanto tiempo. Pensó que si ella hubiera sido Diane hubiera evitado por todos los medios que su hijo la viera en ese estado. Pero aún así, prohibirle la entrada al pequeño en la habitación le parecía algo en extremo. Y mucho más extraño le parecía que alguien como Malfoy quisiera educar a su propio hijo como un muggle después de todo lo que los había odiado.  
  
También había quedado muy sorprendida al ver la actitud de Draco frente a su esposa enferma y luego ver la diferencia abismal con la que trataba al pequeño. Parecía como si todos en esa casa, incluso el servicio, odiara a ese niño... Temiera a esa niño. Y eso era algo que su mente no lograba comprender, no podía entender porque ese trato tan duro hacia un niño de tres años que ningún daño hacía.  
  
-¿Ginny?-.  
  
-¿Eric? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Son las doce y deberías de estar durmiendo ya-, dijo Ginny levantándose de su cama y cogiendo al pequeño en brazos. -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cama?  
  
-No Ginny, es que no puedo dormir.  
  
-¿Por qué, cielo? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla?  
  
-Estoy nervioso.  
  
-Vaya, ¿nervioso? ¿Y eso por qué?-, preguntó la pelirroja sentándose en la cama con él.  
  
-Porque mira... mañana no, la otra mañana, ¡es mi cumple!-, contestó el niño con expresión dolida.  
  
-¿Es tu cumpleaños? ¡Nadie me dijo nada!-, protestó Ginny.  
  
-Claro porque nunca lo celebramos...  
  
-Oh vaya, y este año lo celebraremos, ¿verdad?  
  
-No... a papi no le gustan las fiestas. Él me trae un regalo pero ya está.  
  
-Déjame decirte que tu papi es muy aburrido. Bueno, que grande que eres ya, ¡cuatro añitos! Dentro de nada me alcanzas.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Dime Eric.  
  
-¿Puedo dormir esta noche contigo?-, preguntó el niño poniendo cara de bueno.  
  
-Eric ya sabes que si tu padre se entera de que duermes conmigo estoy despedida.  
  
-¡Por fi, por fi!-, rogó poniéndose de rodillas.  
  
-Vale vale, no grites que vas a despertar a... Bueno, grita, como no despiertes a los murciélagos del desván... Esta bien, pero solo esta noche.  
  
-¡Gracias, gracias!-, contestó el niño dándole un fuerte beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Venga métete ahí-, dijo la pelirroja metiéndolo entre las grandes mantas y acurrucándose junto a él. -Como que me llamo Virginia que vas a tener una fiesta como Dios manda-, susurró dándole un beso en la frente cuando el pequeño ya dormía.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Señor.  
  
-¿Qué quiere ahora?-, contestó Malfoy de mala gana cuando la pelirroja irrumpió en su despacho al día siguiente.  
  
-Quiero una fiesta para Eric.  
  
-¿Qué? No tengo tiempo para tonterías.  
  
-¿El cumpleaños de su hijo es una tontería? Yo creo que no.  
  
-Ya sé que mañana es el cumpleaños de Alexander. ¿Y?  
  
-Pues que ya es hora de que celebre su cumpleaños. Yo puedo ocuparme de todo no se preocupe. Sé donde encontrar el tipo de comida para cumpleaños, sé a quien invitar y sé como celebrarlo. Solo necesito su permiso.  
  
-Pues no tendrá mi permiso.  
  
-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué le molesta a usted que el niño se divierta? ¡No lo deja ni salir al jardín! A su edad no se ha relacionado con niños de su edad y eso no es normal.  
  
-¿Y usted que sabe?  
  
-Permítame recordarle, que me dedico a eso señor Malfoy-, recalcó la pelirroja con furia.  
  
-Mire señorita Weasley -, dijo Draco poniéndose en pie frente a ella. -Es sábado y aún así tengo veinte minutos para llegar al trabajo puntualmente, no me entretenga con fiestas estúpidas. Solo es una pérdida de tiempo.  
  
-Está bien señor, lo que a usted le dé la real gana-, contestó Ginny haciendo una reverencia exagerada y saliendo de la habitación con ganas de romper un jarrón en la cabeza de su jefe.  
  
-Está como una cabra-, comentó al entrar en la cocina y Louise y Emma se la quedaron mirando.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa, mi hija?-, preguntó Louise, una mujer regordeta de nacionalidad Mexicana.  
  
-Que me va pasar Louise, ese Malfoy que es... es... ¡Arg! ¡Lo voy a matar!- , gritó al tiempo que lanzaba una manzana contra la pared.  
  
-¡Ginny! Vamos tranquilízate-, intervino Emma, una joven morena y rolliza que se encargaba de la limpieza de la mansión. -Hay que tener paciencia, ya sabes como es... ¿Qué te hizo ahora?  
  
-Me ha prohibido hacerle una fiesta al niño, ¡una fiesta de cumpleaños!  
  
-A veces pienso que ese hombre es un monstruo...-, susurró la cocinera.  
  
-No, simplemente, está loco. Y va a terminar volviendo al niño tan loco como el. Eso si, por encima de mi cadáver. ¿Sabéis que? Que voy hacer una fiesta y punto.  
  
-Si lo haces a espaldas del señor, ya sabes que estás fuera de la casa, no te arriesgues.  
  
-Me da igual Emma. Voy a... voy... a pedir permiso a la señora. Si, eso, seguro que ella me da permiso. Y si no quiere que lo haga en la casa me voy a casa de mi hermano y la hacemos allí. Total... solo tengo que devolver al niño sano y salvo.  
  
-Ay mi hija, que cosas se te ocurren... Pero venga, ve corre, antes de que el señor vaya a despedirse de ella.  
  
-Gracias Louise, volveré con noticias-, contestó Ginny saliendo rápidamente de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de la señora.  
  
-¿Diane? ¿Puedo entrar?-, dijo Ginny cuando llegó a la habitación de la señora.  
  
-Claro Virginia, entra por favor. ¿Qué deseas?-, preguntó la mujer cuando Ginny se acercó a la cama.  
  
-Buena verá... yo quería pedirle un favor. Es algo sobre Eric.  
  
-Oh si, dime, ¿qué le pasa a Alexander?-, dijo Diane incorporándose. Realmente parecía recuperada desde la última vez que la vio.  
  
-Yo quería preguntarle si me permite celebrar una fiesta para el cumpleaños del niño. Su marido me lo negó pero... el crío ya tiene casi cuatro años y le encantaría que se celebrase una fiesta. Si usted no quiere hacer una fiesta aquí en la casa no se preocupe, mi hermano, Ron, tiene una casa muy bonita con un gran jardín y ese sería el lugar perfecto. Y además, tengo amigos con hijos que serían unos invitados perfectos, tampoco se preocupe por la comida puesto que...-, hablaba la pelirroja rápidamente.  
  
-Te veo muy ilusionada-, la interrumpió la mujer sonriéndole dulcemente.  
  
-Si señora, creo que el niño se lo merece, se esfuerza mucho en sus clases a pesar de lo pequeño que es y se porta estupendamente. Si usted hablara con el señor...  
  
-Bueno Virginia, voy a ser franca contigo. Podrás llevar al niño a casa de tu hermano si así lo deseas, pero antes me gustaría aclararte un poco las cosas ya que hoy me encuentro mejor.  
  
-Si, la escucho-, contestó la pelirroja sentándose en una silla, con los ojos muy abiertos a la espera de una explicación que le aclarara el extraño comportamiento de la familia.  
  
-Como supongo que ya sabrás, tengo poco tiempo para abandonar este mundo-, comenzó la mujer con una sonrisa triste. -Desgraciadamente una enfermedad muggle se apoderó de mi unos meses antes de que Eric Alexander Malfoy naciera y me ha tenido postrada en esta cama sin dejarme disfrutar de mi familia. Mi esposo trabaja durante la mayor parte del día sin poder hacerse cargo del niño y yo... soy una inútil en estas condiciones. Muchas niñeras han pasado por esta casa, pero ninguna ha permanecido aquí durante mucho tiempo.  
  
-¿Todas se fueron?-, pregunto Ginny cuando Diane paró para tomar aire.  
  
-Si. Pero tu Virginia, tu has llegado con fuerza a esta casa. Estas cambiándolo todo con tu juventud, no eres una de esas señoras cuarentonas severas que antaño se ocuparon de Alexander. Has revolucionado esta casa con un aire fresco, con algo inexplicable-, dijo la mujer con emoción.  
  
Al oír este comentario Ginny se ruborizó. No sabía si eso de revolucionar la casa era bueno o por el contrario... esa señora estaba a punto de despedirla.  
  
-Perdone si mi actitud le molesta señora. Yo solo pensé... bueno, creo que yo también debería ser franca con usted. En esta casa se respira un ambiente muy extraño, una casa tan grande pero tan vacía... Louise y Emma solo llevan trabajando aquí desde que Eric nació y Frederic veinticinco largos años pero el es demasiado discreto como para confiarme nada. Pero yo sé que aquí hay algo que... bueno, no es normal la forma de tratar al niño. Perdone por si parezco entrometida pero le he tomado mucho cariño a Eric y solo quiero lo mejor para él.  
  
-Gracias por ser franca Virginia, esa es una de las cosas que admiro en una persona y más en una chica joven como tu. Y no, no me molesta tu actitud, al contrario, me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien como tu tan apta para mis planes. Quizás sería mejor comenzar por el principio de la historia, ¿cierto?  
  
-Si usted lo desea...-, contestó la pelirroja preguntándose que planes serían esos de los que hablaba la mujer.  
  
-Bien. Todo comenzó cuando Draco, como ya sabes, venció a Voldemort. El huyó. ¿Por qué? Su... su padre era un mortífago y el había derrotado a su jefe, lo que quería decir que todos los mortífagos que lograran sobrevivir a la gran persecución que hubo estarían en su contra. Con tan solo diecisiete años tuvo que desaparecer y tres años después, cuando contaba con veinte años, reapareció convertido en una nueva persona y encarceló a su padre y a todos los seguidores de Voldemort y sigue haciéndolo hasta el día de hoy. Entonces se hizo un hueco en el Ministerio y entre los muggles, me conoció a mi, quedé embarazada y lo demás ya lo sabes. Ahora él tiene un trabajo muggle, director de un banco, y su trabajo en el Ministerio y por ese motivo está tan ocupado.  
  
-Pero, ¿por qué el señor tiene una doble vida? ¿Por qué todos tienen una doble vida y se empeñan en ocultarle al niño su verdadera procedencia?-, preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.  
  
-Mi esposo siempre quiso ser lo mejor. Tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico el se ha forjado una posición muy elevada y es reconocido en ambas partes. Quiere que su hijo haga lo mismo y por eso debe de ser criado desde pequeño en los ámbitos muggles, para que se amolde, y después que triunfe en el mundo Mágico pero también entre los muggles. En los tres años que él estuvo fuera permaneció escondido entre los muggles pero a su vez perfeccionando su magia, no quiere que a su hijo le ocurra lo mismo y el niño tiene que destacar en ambos mundos.  
  
Ambición, fue lo primero que pensó Ginny al oír esas palabras. Ambición de Slytherin... la ambición que siempre tuvo Draco, que siempre tuvo su familia, los Malfoy. De repente, pensó que si la mujer también tenía esos pensamientos... es que debió de ser una Slytherin en su juventud, quizás por eso le resultaba tan conocida, quizás ella misma la había conocido en Hogwarts.  
  
-No Virginia, no es ambición-, dijo la mujer como si le leyera el pensamiento, y la pelirroja se sobresaltó ante tal comentario. -Al contrario de lo que todos piensan, no es ambición. Es algo que comprenderás perfectamente el día que muera.  
  
-No diga eso Diane, no piense que...  
  
-Un mes Virginia, un mes y todo será distinto. Yo descansaré en paz... Draco lo hará, hasta el servicio lo hará. Pero tienes que prometerme algo Virginia.  
  
-Pero yo... usted no me conoce, no sabe si...  
  
-Si te conozco, y mejor de lo que crees, pero eso ahora no importa-, contestó Diane cogiéndola de un brazo. -Debes prometerme que cuidarás del niño, de ese niño que trajo la desgracia a los Malfoy, pero debes prometerme que no dejarás que nada le suceda, no dejes que ellos se lo lleven. No, no permitas que el niño sea igual que él... no lo permitas Virginia... ¡Prométemelo!-, gritó la mujer.  
  
-Si Diane, se lo prometo pero... ¡Señora!-, gritó Ginny cuando la mujer se desmayó ante sus ojos.  
  
-¿Pero qué...? ¡Diane!-, dijo Draco entrando en la habitación. -¡Qué haces tu aquí!-, gritó a la pelirroja mientras cogía a su mujer en brazos e intentaba reanimarla.  
  
-Yo vine a... yo... señor ella estaba hablando y se desmayó, yo lo siento, déjeme que...  
  
-¡No! ¡Sale de aquí! Ve a llamar a Frederic, Vamos vete, vete y no vuelvas más, ¡estás despedida, maldita sea!  
  
Ginny salió corriendo de la habitación buscando a Frederic desesperadamente por toda la casa. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro al pensar en todo lo que acababa de suceder.  
  
-Fred, Fred corre, corre a la habitación de la señora, se ha desmayado Fred, ella...-, intentó explicar la pelirroja jadeando a causa del desfuerzo de subir todas las escaleras de la casa en menos de veinte segundos, pero el mayordomo ya se había marchado sin dejarla terminar.  
  
Se marchó a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, intentando controlar la respiración agitada y las lágrimas desconsoladas que caían por sus mejillas. Acababa de prometerle algo que ni siquiera había comprendido a una mujer moribunda. ¿Proteger al niño? ¿de quién? ¿A quién no quería que se pareciera? ¿A su padre? Pero... ¿qué había querido decir con todo aquello? Dijo que el niño había traído la desgracia a la familia, dijo que la conocía, dijo que... ¡Oh, Dios! Que había hecho... ¿y si por su culpa esa mujer fallecía? Pero ahora... ahora estaba despedida, ya no podría cuidar del niño. Cuidar... proteger... ¿de qué? O mejor dicho... ¿de quién? Se abandonó al llanto mientras hacía las maletas rápidamente pero de repente un recuerdo apareció en su mente. La abuela del niño... ¿dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Narcissa Malfoy? Nunca había tenido noticias de su muerte pero... recordó que la última vez que la vio fue... fue... hace tres años. El día que Draco reapareció y encarceló a su padre, algo que fue histórico y mundial. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Todas las piezas... pero ninguna parecía encajar. ¡Maldita sea! Quien le mandaba meterse en esa familia, quien le mandaba preguntar nada... pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Ahora tenía que hacer algo. Si esa mujer, Diane, decía la verdad el niño corría un grave peligro. Y por primera vez en su vida tuvo claro lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que encontrar a Narcissa Malfoy, aunque tuviera que buscar bajo las piedras de toda una montaña, ella debía de ser la pieza que faltaba en todo ese puzzle. Pero... ¿y el niño? ¿qué haría el niño mientras tanto? No podía quedarse allí con un padre que ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara...  
  
-Me lo llevo-, se dijo a si misma con firmeza.  
  
Salió de su dormitorio hacia la habitación donde el niño daba sus clases.  
  
-Perdone profesor pero ha surgido un imprevisto y me temo que tendrá usted que marcharse, vuelve mañana-, dijo irrumpiendo en la habitación y echando prácticamente al profesor que en ese momento de ocupaba del niño.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Por qué guardas mi ropa? ¿Dónde vamos?-, preguntaba el niño asustado.  
  
-No te preocupes Eric, solo vamos a dar un paseo. Todo irá bien, quieres venir conmigo, ¿verdad Eric?  
  
-Si Ginny, pero, ¿vendrá papi?  
  
-No, no Eric... tu padre ha tenido un problema y tendremos que ir nosotros solos, ¿vale? Volveremos mañana, le voy a dejar una nota a tu padre para que no se preocupe y... -, decía mientras escribía rápidamente una nota en la que decía que se llevaba al niño, que mañana mismo volvería y que no se preocuparan.  
  
Dudó que alguien se diera cuenta de si el niño existía o no con el revuelo que escuchaba en el salón pero... sabía que si se llevaba al niño se enfrentaba a Malfoy y a todo el mismísimo Ministerio que los buscarían hasta dar con ellos. Lo último que le faltaba era terminar en la cárcel por secuestradora de niños pero... tenía que hacerlo.  
  
-Bien, vámonos pequeño-, dijo cogiendo al niño en brazos. -¡Mierda! ¡Mi varita!  
  
-¿Varita? ¿Qué es eso Ginny?-, preguntó el niño extrañado.  
  
-Nada pequeño, nada. Tendremos que ir al despacho de tu padre, no se como pero... ¡Si sé! ¡Claro que sé! Cierra los ojos Eric, solo un minuto. Por favor... que salga bien esta maldita aparición-, dijo por último a la vez que desaparecía de la habitación y aparecía en el despacho del señor. -Vaya, y eso que nunca se me dio bien esto de aparecerme... La caja fuerte, como diablo abro yo la...  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Hemos volado! Y la combinación es 16-9-45-38-24-51-69-, comentó el niño como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
-¿Eric? ¿Cómo diablo sabes tu qué...?-, preguntó la pelirroja al comprobar con asombro que una caja fuerte repleta de lingotes de oro y galeones se abría ante sus ojos.  
  
-Una vez vi a papi abrirla. Venga Ginny, ¡quiero irme ya! ¡Volemos otra vez!  
  
-Si Eric, tendremos que volar mucho no te preocupes-, contestó la pelirroja cogiendo su varita. -Cierra los ojos pequeño, nos vamos otra vez.  
  
-¡¡¡Virginia Weasley!!! ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? Y que haces con... ¡¿eso?!-, gritó Ron al ver a su hermana aparecer en el salón de su casa, cargada de maletas y con un niño en brazos.  
  
-No preguntes hermanito, es una larga historia-, contestó Ginny tirándose en el gran sofá pensando que los agentes del ministerio aparecerían en la casa de un momento a otro.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Buenooooo, vaya lio de capitulo ^^UU ¿Habeis entendido algo? Me parece que no lo entiendo ni yo xDDD. Bueno pos si alguien no entiende algo que me deje un review preguntando porque algunas cosas son algo liantes :p Ala, que ya en el proximo capi veremos a la abuelita del nene y se aclararan un poco más las cosas... (¿o quizas las lio mas? xD) Bueno pos muchas gracias por todos los reviews, voy a contestarlos ^^ Am por cierto en los reviews doy algunas pistas asi que leedlos y dejar uno si os quereis enterar de algo....lalalaaaa ^^  
  
Ly: que perra te ha entrao con el nombre del nene xD Muaajajajaaaa pos la tipa no se descubrirá hasta el último capitulo lalalaaaa ^^ (no me mateis ^^UUU, lo siento es que sino el fic no sirve para nada xD) Y lo del triki triki no te flipes mucho que aun queda un poquito ^^ (eso si es que hay claro, porque lo veo chungo xDDD)  
  
Nepah: Me alegro que te guste io :P Pos ala yo continuo, sigue dejando review wapo ^^UUU  
  
Jeru: Sip... quere mucho a su esposa... muaaajajajaaaa ^^ *patry pone cara de mala pensando en futuras cosas xD* Pos hija mm... tened pacienciaaaaa buaaaaa T.T... ya habra D/G tranquila ^^ (supongo que habra Ô.o... ¿habra o no habra? XDDD) Y si se enreda con Virginia no sera porque este triste eso te lo aseguro XDDD Asias por el review! ^^  
  
Marta: Muaajajajaaa ya voyy ya voyyy ya escribo xDDD  
  
Mariah Weasley: Bueno en este capitulo no te saco porque no pegas mucho la verdad xDDD Asias por el review, me alegro que te haya gustao tu intervencion, pero te gusta lo demas del fic o no? xD Ala besos warri :P  
  
Pirra: Weeee ^^ ola cariño, me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic ^^ Ammm y lo del review de laura dejala que a la chica le duele el deo de darle al boton xDD (tambien creo que no le funciona pero weno Ô.o...) Muchos besos y asias x el review!!! ^^  
  
Mayumi: Lalalalaaaa miiiiooooo eomerrrr lalalaaaaaa *____*.... xDDD Asias por el review warri ^^ que ases tu a las tres de la madruga caxo warra? Trabajar? Ya ya ¬¬... xDD Besos!! :p 


	5. Respuestas imprevisibles

-¡¡¡Virginia Weasley!!! ¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? Y que haces con... ¡¿eso?!-, gritó Ron al ver a su hermana aparecer en el salón de su casa, cargada de maletas y con un niño en brazos.  
  
-No preguntes hermanito, es una larga historia-, contestó Ginny tirándose en el gran sofá pensando que los agentes del ministerio aparecerían en la casa de un momento a otro.  
  
-Ginny... oh Ginny... ¿Se puede saber que has hecho?-, preguntó Hermione sentándose junto a ella.  
  
-He hecho lo correcto. Solo necesito que me hagáis un favor. Y sobre todo... no preguntéis.  
  
-¿Pero tu estás loca? Apareces aquí con el hijo de Malfoy y no se porque pero me da la sensación de que lo has... ¿secuestrado? ¡Loca! ¡Mi hermana está loca! ¡En dos minutos tendremos al Ministerio encima!  
  
-¡¡¡RON CÁLLATE!!!-, gritó Ginny exasperada. -Escucha tu Hermione. Solo necesito que os ocupéis del niño por unas horas, solo pido eso. Malfoy no se dará cuenta de que el niño ha desaparecido hasta dentro de unas horas, justo el tiempo que yo necesito para aclarar todo esto.  
  
-¿Aclarar qué?-, preguntó Harry entrando en la habitación.  
  
-Tu... tu déjame en paz. Hermione, unas horas, solo eso.  
  
-Está bien Ginny, ¿pero dónde vas?-, contestó Hermione cogiendo al niño en brazos.  
  
-Voy a buscar a la abuela del niño.  
  
-¿A Narcisa? ¿A Narcisa Malfoy?-, preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si. Tengo que hablar con ella. Y ahora me voy, no puedo perder tiempo.  
  
-Gin ten cuidado por favor-, susurró Hermione.  
  
-No te preocupes. Solo cuida al niño-, dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que le daba un beso al pequeño. -Ron necesito una escoba.  
  
-Yo te llevo Ginny. Llegarás antes conmigo-, se ofreció Harry.  
  
-No Harry gracias, voy yo solita. Nos vemos luego y cuidad del niño por favor.  
  
-¡Ginny!-, gritó el pequeño cuando la pelirroja salía al jardín. -No te vayas Ginny.  
  
-Volveré enseguida cariño, tu quédate aquí jugando, ¿si?  
  
Y sin más despedida que esa, Virginia se elevó en la escoba dispuesta a encontrar a Narcisa Malfoy.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de los Malfoy...  
  
-Señor, rápido señor.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Frederic?-, preguntó un Draco Malfoy demasiado asqueado de la vida.  
  
-El niño, no está en su habitación. Virginia, la señorita, dejó una nota-, contestó el criado tendiéndole la nota al señor.  
  
-No... esto no puede ser cierto. Maldita seas... ¡Maldita seas Virginia Weasley! Llama al Ministerio, esa estúpida se ha llevado al niño. Como se me ocurrió contratar a una... a una pobretona para cuidar a mi hijo. ¡Dios! ¡Llama al Ministerio de una vez!-, gritó Malfoy al leer la nota que Ginny había dejado.  
  
-Si señor-, contestó el criado. -Pero señor... ¿no sería más fácil hacer un conjuro para encontrar a la señorita?  
  
-Si si, tienes razón. Trae... trae mi varita, el péndulo y el mapa de la ciudad. ¡Rápido!  
  
Mientras tanto, la pelirroja trataba de mantener el equilibrio en la escoba mientras realizaba el mismo hechizo que Malfoy, solo que ella buscaba a una persona diferente.  
  
-¡La encontré!-, exclamó la pelirroja con tal énfasis que poco faltó para que cayera de la escoba.  
  
En pocos minutos llegó a una pequeña casa en lo alto de una colina. Una mujer alta, de buena figura y pelo rubio se encontraba en el jardín. La pelirroja se asombró al acercarse y ver que la mujer la miraba a ella desde hacía un buen rato.  
  
-Te estaba esperando Virginia-, dijo la mujer cuando Ginny aterrizó en el jardín.  
  
-¿A mi? ¿Cómo sabía que yo...?-, preguntó Ginny sorprendida observando fijamente los brillantes ojos de la mujer por la cual los años no parecían pasar.  
  
-Será mejor que entremos, mi hijo no tardará en llegar-, contestó la mujer a la que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente como Narcisa.  
  
Ginny obedeció sin rechistar impresionada por la seguridad con la que esa mujer se dirigía a ella.  
  
-Vamos siéntate, prepararé un té.  
  
Ginny se sentó en una silla de madera frente a una mesa redonda en la que una esfera redonda y luminosa reposaba sobre el mantel. La pelirroja identificó ese extraño objeto que despedía una luz sutil como una bola de cristal, una adivinatoria.  
  
-No sabía que usted tuviera poderes adivinatorios-, comentó Ginny mientras Narcisa le servía el té.  
  
-Oh si, desde que era una cría. A veces solía ser un calvario.  
  
-¿Por eso sabía que yo iba venir a visitarla?  
  
-Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo jovencita. Exactamente... tres años.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Tres años? Pero como puede...  
  
-Mis premoniciones se cumplen, tarde o temprano pero acaban haciéndolo. La noche que Eric, mi nieto, nació yo tuve una premonición en la que tu Virginia Weasley, salvabas a mi familia, o al menos a la parte que aún queda.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Salvar a su familia? Pero eso es imposible-, contestó Virginia confusa.  
  
-Tranquila muchacha, tendré que explicarte todo desde el principio. Pero esta vez, mi versión será la verdadera-, la mujer habló con gran calma sentándose junto a Ginny y poniendo una mano sobre la suya.  
  
-Su nuera, Diane, me explicó que...  
  
-Como ya he dicho antes, mi versión será la verdadera. Tendrás que olvidar todo lo que te hayan contado hasta ahora, y tus propias conclusiones también olvídalas porque sea lo que sea aquello que ya has pensando, estás equivocada.  
  
-Bien, bien, la escucho pero cuénteme ya, no tengo mucho tiempo.  
  
-Si, si que lo tienes. Pero está bien, te contaré la verdadera historia de la familia Malfoy.  
  
"Todo comenzó el día que Voldemort volvió al poder, cuando mi hijo cursaba quinto curso en Hogwarts. Su padre, Lucius, quería iniciar a Draco en el rito al cual se sometían los seguidores de Voldemort para convertirse en mortífagos. Yo, gracias a Merlín, tuve la suficiente honradez como para no entrar en ese juego y no permitiría que mi hijo se convirtiera en un monstruo tal y como había hecho su padre. Una noche, Lucius y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión respecto a ese asunto y el me sometió al hechizo Cruciatus cosa que fue presenciada por Draco. Desde ese instante, mi hijo comenzó a odiar a su padre y a todo lo que le rodeaba.  
  
"El y yo logramos escapar varias veces de los mortífagos que lo buscaban para ser el sucesor de Lucius, pero el no deseaba ser mortífago. Pasaron los años, y cuando Draco tenía diecisiete años, Voldemort atacó el Castillo de Hogwarts, el único lugar que aún servía protección para todos los magos de Inglaterra. Tu misma estuviste envuelta en esa batalla y muchas personas, incluidos Voldemort y Albus, perecieron en aquel asalto.  
  
"Entonces, ocurrió algo que yo nunca preví. Mi hijo derrotó a Voldemort. Un joven de diecisiete años contra el mayor hechicero del mundo venció contra todo pronóstico. Ni siquiera el famoso Harry Potter, ni Dumbledore, ni todos los que pedieron la vida en aquella ocasión, pudieron hacer nada. Pero Draco si.  
  
"He de añadir algo desconocido hasta ahora para todos los no pertenecientes a la familia Malfoy. Los Malfoy, descendientes del mismísimo Merlín, son propietarios de unos extraños poderes que pasan y en alguna ocasión se heredan de generación en generación. Draco poseía esos poderes, sumados con la rabia, la ira y el odio contra Voldemort constituyeron un arma muy poderosa a su favor.  
  
"Él huyó, abrumado por su victoria e incluso se le creyó muerto durante un tiempo. Vivió durante tres años largos en el mundo muggle, aprendiendo sus costumbres y perfeccionando su magia, preparándose para vencer a los pocos mortífagos que aún quedaban atemorizando al pueblo, entre los que su propio padre estaba incluido.  
  
"Tres años después, mi hijo volvió al mundo mágico provocando una gran conmoción a todos los magos que lo creían muerto. Grandes honores fueron destinados a él, pero siempre los rechazó, tan solo quiso luchar contra los seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
"Algo terrible sucedió una noche, cuando Draco contaba con 21 años. Ya conocía a Diane si, claro que la conocía... porque era mi hermana."  
  
Narcisa se interrumpió para respirar y sorber un poco de té mientras Virginia la observaba tremendamente desconcertada.  
  
-No, eso no puede ser. Ellos están casados, tienen un hijo, no puede ser la tía de Draco...  
  
-No están casados Virginia. Todo es una falsa, y el hijo, el niño no es de Draco.  
  
-¿Entonces Draco no es el padre de Eric? Pero... pero si son idénticos. ¿Por qué toda esta farsa?  
  
-Porque Eric, ese niño que trajo la desgracia a esta familia, ese niño es hijo de Lucius Malfoy y de mi hermana.  
  
Al oír esto, la taza de té cayó de las manos de Virginia llenando todo el suelo de cristales y té. La pelirroja lo recogió con un rápido movimiento de la varita y miró a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.  
  
Si. El rostro de Diane... le había resultado tan conocido. Lo había visto antes claro, era muy parecida a Narcisa, era sin duda una Malfoy.  
  
-Entiendo que es difícil de asimilar. Mi familia es una farsa, no dudo que esto sea complicado para ti. Si quieres podemos dejarlo.  
  
-No, quiero saberlo todo. Necesito saber toda la verdad.  
  
-Está bien, seguiré mi relato.  
  
"Una noche, un año después de que Draco apareciera, Lucius irrumpió en la mansión la cual había abandonado un tiempo atrás. Draco había dicho al Ministerio los nombres de cinco mortífagos muy importantes que aún seguían sueltos y Lucius estaba enloquecido. Él había conseguido escapar, en parte por sus poderes y en parte porque Draco se apiadó de él.  
  
"No había nadie en la casa en aquel momento, tan solo mi hermana, la tía de Draco pero que tan solo contaba con 25 años por aquel entonces. Lucius encontró una venganza si... Ese monstruo, ese maldito hombre abusó de mi hermana y la maltrató hasta tal punto que si Draco no hubiera aparecido, probablemente ella habría muerto. Pero mi hijo llegó en aquel momento. E irremediablemente... acabó con la vida de su padre él mismo. Quería a su tía con locura y no pudo soportar ver semejante escena.  
  
"La versión del Ministerio fue que Lucius había sido encarcelado y Draco de nuevo recibió varios honores y un puesto en un departamento del Ministerio de lucha contra los mortífagos.  
  
"Mi hermana, a raíz de aquella noche, quedó embarazada. Draco decidió ocuparse de ella y del niño montando una farsa en la que hacían ver que ellos estaban casados y que esperaban un hijo. Nadie recordaba ya a la pequeña hermana de Narcisa Malfoy, ella se había convertido en toda una mujer.  
  
"Hay algo más que... Supongo que ahora comprenderás el extraño trato que el niño recibe en la casa, el no tiene la culpa pero es algo inevitable. Lucius, legó sus poderes a su hijo... pero no a Draco, sino a Eric. Eric lleva sus poderes, los que les corresponden si, pero además es poseedor de los poderes de Lucius lo que convierte a ese niño en una poderosa arma para los mortífagos que aún sobreviven. Todos quieren a ese niño, por eso Draco lo mantiene alejado de la magia hasta que cumpla los once años y pueda decidir por el mismo".  
  
-Todo esto... no tiene sentido. Yo... no puedo creer que...-, murmuraba la pelirroja.  
  
-Pues esta es la verdad Virginia. Este es uno de los secretos de mi familia.  
  
-Así que... Diane era tía de Draco, y el niño es de Lucius y... por eso ese parecido, en realidad el niño a quien se parece es a Lucius...  
  
-Si Virginia. Y ahora, será mejor que salgamos fuera. Mi hijo está llegando aquí y aún tengo algo que contar que ni el mismo sabe.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Draco viene? Tengo que marcharme, si me encuentra aquí me meterá presa, secuestré a su hijo. Debo irme.  
  
-No, tranquila, no hará nada si yo le digo que escuche.  
  
Las dos mujeres salieron al jardín y, efectivamente, Draco Malfoy se acercaba a la casa en su flamante escoba.  
  
-¡Tú! ¡Tu te llevaste al niño! Vas a ir a la cárcel, eres una...una...  
  
-Hola hijo-, dijo Narcisa con tranquilidad.  
  
-Hola mamá. Siento molestarte pero ¡voy a meter a esta estúpida en la cárcel por el resto de su vida!  
  
-Entra en la casa Virginia, ahora mismo vamos-, dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.  
  
Ginny obedeció bajo la atenta mirada de Draco.  
  
-¡Mamá! Ella... ¡secuestradora! ¡... llevó... niño...! ¡...cárcel!-, podía oír la pelirroja gritar a Malfoy desde la cocina.  
  
Segundos después Draco entró pálido en la casa seguido de su madre. Ambos se sentaron junto a Ginny y Narcisa retomó la conversación.  
  
-Bien Draco. Virginia lo sabe todo, sabe lo de mi hermana y lo de Eric. Y... no, escucha primero-, dijo la mujer cuando Draco iba a interrumpirla, -y aún hay algo que tengo que contar, algo que ni siquiera tu sabes.  
  
-¿Pero qué...?  
  
-Escuchadme atentamente los dos porque no lo repetiré.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Waaaa holaaaa xDD Perrrrrdonnnn por el retraso ^^UUU he estado muy ocupada y además no sabia como seguir la historia T___T... espero que hayais entendido algo porque esto se complica cada vez mas xD. Ala, a contestar los reviews :P  
  
Mariah Weasley: Mari warra lo siento pero no t puedo sacar en este capi xk no no se donde meterte xDD en el proximo supongo k si ^^UU Enga!! Sigue dejando review caxo warra.  
  
Marta: Tuuuu ya lo he continuao ala mira ves? XD no mas tenio k matar ni nada ^^UU enga besos y sigue dejando review loka! ^^  
  
Mayu: Hija pos si ke te exo esperar xD, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena xDDDD Enga warra muxos besos y espero (k coñazo con espero ¬¬) ke te siga gustando el fic :P  
  
Squallo: Ala! Ahi tienes wapisimo :P Espero ke te guste este capi, un poco lio pero weno algo se entiende xD Besosss ^^  
  
Ly: Musas asias loki :P ya ta aki otro capi, enga besos y sigue dejando reviewww! ^0^  
  
Kiki: jeje aki tienes la continuación y sip, VIVA EL D/g!! ^^UU  
  
Melisa: asiaaaas :P ya lo continuo ^^UU  
  
Arlc: noooo ijo d voldemort no pero casi xDDD Ya stan contestadas la mayoria d tus preguntas en ste capi :P  
  
Jeru: xDDD jo no llores k yo kero acer ste fic un pokito divertido tb ^^UUU Ala besos y gracias x los reviews :P  
  
Estrella de la Tarde: harry es ¬¬...es ¬¬... tonto ija tonto xDD Muajaja a lo mejor al final hay alguna sorpresilla k tiene k ver con ciertas personas ^^UUU.... lalalaaaaa ^0^ 


	6. Tranquilidad de conciencia

-Escuchadme atentamente los dos porque no lo repetiré.  
  
-Vamos mama, no tengo tiempo que perder, di de una vez lo que tengas que decir.  
  
-Escucha Draco. Esto va suponer un duro golpe para ti y dudo mucho que me perdones cuando sepas toda la historia. Tuve mis razones para ocultarte la verdad, pero ahora eso no importa, ahora debes saber cuales son tus verdaderos orígenes.  
  
-¿Orígenes? ¿De qué hablas?-, preguntó Draco extrañado.  
  
-¿Te quieres callar?-, contestó Ginny.  
  
-Bueno, empezaré por el principio. Cuando dije que yo era una Malfoy, no quería decir que lo era por el simple hecho de haberme casado con Lucius. Es que yo soy una prima lejana de Lucius, y por tanto pertenezco a la familia al igual que mi hermana Diane.  
  
"Con todo esto, lo que quiero decir Draco... es que tu padre, gracias a Merlín, no es Lucius Malfoy. No me interrumpas."  
  
"Yo era joven y estaba prometida a tu padre, pero yo no estaba enamorada de él. Yo amaba a un Ravenclaw, un joven que era capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Fuimos novios en secreto durante mucho tiempo ya que desde que nací tenía la obligación de casarme con Lucius. Yo no quería casarme con él pero mi vida dependía de ello... Así que ese chico y yo tuvimos que dejar de salir."  
  
"Días antes de la boda, ese joven vino a buscarme y me suplicó que no me casara con Lucius. Yo no cedí pero... salí embarazada de ese último encuentro".  
  
-Joder...-,susurró Draco.  
  
-Lucius no supo nada claro está, me hubiera matado. Nos casamos y cuando quedé embarazada... ¿quién iba a sospechar que el hijo no era suyo? Solo el joven lo supo... Las fechas no cuadraban y él lo descubrió a pesar de que yo traté de ocultárselo. Yo seguía queriéndolo pero si Lucius lo descubría... nos mataría a los dos. Decidí que ese hombre tenía que estar cerca de su hijo y así lo ha estado durante toda tu vida Draco, sin que Lucius sospechara lo mas mínimo. Tu verdadero padre entregó su vida, su inteligencia, su magia por estar cerca de ti.  
  
"Nuestro mayor temor con el paso del tiempo fue que, al nacer, te parecieras a él. ¿Cómo iba yo a explicar que tuvieras los ojos azules y el pelo negro? Gracias a Dios, naciste con mis genes, con los de los Malfoy, y por tanto fuiste una réplica exacta de Lucius, como él lo fue de su padre y así durante años. Ya no había peligro, nadie podría descubrir nada. Y no lo hicieron, Lucius nunca lo supo pero tu verdadero padre siempre estuvo a tu lado. Puedes gritar Draco, lo entenderé."  
  
-No, el no... no puede ser mi padre... El nombre del niño, por eso lo llamaste Eric, por él... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Sabes...? ¿Tienes idea de cuánto me he torturado durante todo este tiempo pensando que había matado a mi propio padre? ¿Cuándo he sufrido pensando que mi padre había hecho eso con Diane?... Tanto tiempo creyendo que ese niño era mi hermano, a la vez mi sobrino y a los ojos de los demás mi hijo... ¿Tú tienes ideas de los remordimientos que he sentido a lo largo de toda mi vida? Has jugado con mi vida madre, con mis sentimientos... y me la has destrozado.  
  
Draco se levantó y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Narcissa lo observó en silencio, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas pero con una triste sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Todo terminó Virginia. Ya sabe la verdad... su conciencia estará tranquila. Ve con él, el niño no puede estar solo, ya sabes que corre peligro y... Ve con él y cuida de ellos, de mi hijo y del niño.  
  
-Tranquila, acabará por entenderlo. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día... Pero el lo entenderá.  
  
Ginny salió de la casa y fue hasta donde se encontraba Draco.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a reírte de mi familia? No me extrañaría, ni siquiera sé si esa mujer es mi madre o mi hermana.  
  
-No seas estúpido Malfoy. Tu madre ha hecho mucho por ti y no puede hacerle eso solo por un error que cometió en su juventud...  
  
-Un error. Eso es lo que soy yo. Un error, tu lo has dicho.  
  
-No quise decir eso...  
  
-Pero lo piensas. Yo no debí haber nacido. Si mi madre se hubiera casado con Lucius yo no existiría, ni nada de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora hubiera sucedido...  
  
-Pero naciste y ahora estás aquí, y tienes un hijo al que cuidar, un hogar que atender y un padre al que buscar.  
  
-No es mi hijo, ni siquiera sé que es... Hogar. No puedes llamar hogar a eso, a esa fría mansión. Y mi padre... No necesito buscar, sé quien es mi padre.  
  
-Pues ve, ve y habla con el. Dile que ya sabes la verdad, que quieres que esté a tu lado, y vayamos a buscar al niño, a tu hijo... ¿Porque no lo abandonarás, verdad?  
  
El joven no respondió.  
  
-Para ese niño eres lo único que tiene en la vida. No tiene padre, ni madre, solo te tiene a ti. ¿No dejarás que...?  
  
-No soy tan cruel a pesar de lo que piensas. Llévame con el niño, después de todo... es lo único que me queda.  
  
Ambos montaron en sus escobas y se dirigieron a la casa de Ron y Hermione. Ginny no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ese hombre. Su familia había sido una farsa... No tenía un hijo, no había tenido esposa, nunca había tenido una familia de verdad. No había tenido amor.  
  
-Ya estamos llegando, pero para aquí-, le indicó la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Qué pasa ahora?-, preguntó Draco cuando descendieron hasta un campo cercano a la casa.  
  
-¿Qué vas a hacer con el niño?  
  
-Me lo llevaré a casa.  
  
-¿Cómo lo educarás? ¿Seguirás ocultándole su origen? ¿Quieres que le pase lo mismo que a ti?-. Ginny le atacó donde más le dolía.  
  
-¿Qué te importa?  
  
-Has estado mucho tiempo sin hacer caso a Eric, ¿qué vas a hacer para saber lo que necesita? ¿Tienes idea de como cuidar a un niño de esa edad?  
  
-Frederic sabrá como hacerlo, el me cuidó a mi cuando era pequeño y después de todo... es su... ¿su qué? ¿Su abuelo adoptivo? Bueno no importa, es mi padre y podremos cuidar al niño.  
  
-Así que Frederic... bueno, eso no importa, pero ese niño necesita una M-A- D-R-E o algo parecido a eso.  
  
-¿Pretendes que te vuelva a contratar después de haberlo secuestrado?-, contestó Malfoy con sorna.  
  
-No lo secuestré, sabes porqué lo hice. Y sí, al menos, déjame cuidarlo lo que queda de año, déjame que te enseñe como tienes que tratarlo... Me marcharé al Centro cuando empiece el próximo curso, volveré a mi antiguo trabajo. Ese niño te quiere a pesar de todo y piensa que eres su padre, pero tu no sabes tratarlo como a un hijo, ni siquiera sabes tratarlo como a un niño. Además, tiene derecho a saber que es un M-A-G-O.  
  
-¿Nunca te han dicho que eres P-E-S-A-D-A?  
  
-Continuamente, pero no paro hasta conseguir lo que quiero. ¿Y bien?  
  
-Lo discutiremos al llegar a casa... Ahora quiero ver al niño, sabes de sobra que está en peligro y aún más con ese loco de Weasley y...  
  
-Un respeto a mi hermano, recuerda que le salvaste la vida.  
  
-Gran error...-,contestó Draco volviendo a subir a la escoba, pero Ginny sabía que no había sido un error, que Draco no se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida a todos ellos.  
  
-¡¡¡GINNYYYYY!!!-,gritó el pequeño nada más verla aparecer. -Mira Ginny, mira ¡una fiesta! Me hicieron una fiesta, y me dieron regalos y... ¿Quieres pastel, Ginny?  
  
-Eyy, espera un momento pequeño, tengo que hablar con Hermi, ¿me esperas aquí? No tardo nada te lo prometo.  
  
-Si Ginny, ¡pero no tardes! ¡¡¡Tengo una escoba que vuela!!!  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Le diste una escoba? Pero si te dije que el no sabía que la magia...  
  
-Bueno, pues ya lo sabe. No te quejes hermanita, dijiste que querías una fiesta, pues aquí la tienes. Vayamos dentro, Hermione está preocupada.  
  
-Ay Gin, que bien que llegaste. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has encontrado a Narcissa?  
  
-Ahora no puedo explicarte Hermi, pero te prometo que lo sabrás todo. Es que verás... tengo a Malfoy esperando ahí fuera.  
  
-¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy está ahí fuera?-, interrumpió George entrando en la cocina.  
  
-Vaya... así que es cierto que se ha convertido en otra persona, antes ni por asomo se hubiera acercado a mi casa. ¿Y qué demonios quiere?  
  
-No empieces Ron, solo viene por el niño. Pero... yo quería pedirte un favor hermanito. Quería pediros un favor a todos. Harry, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione... ¿Quién más hay ahí? ¡Ah, si! ¡Remus! ¡Sirius, Remus, Severus venid! Bien... escuchadme todos.  
  
-Te escuchamos.  
  
-Veréis, Malfoy está ahí fuera, esperando para que yo salga y le lleve al niño... Pero yo no voy a salir, el va a entrar.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Quieres que entre aquí? ¿Estás loca? Si, si lo estás...-, gritó Ron.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando vamos a seguir así? ¿Hasta cuando esta estúpida lucha?  
  
-Te recuerdo que fue el quien decidió desaparecer-, contestó Fred.  
  
-Desapareció sí, pero después de salvarnos la vida a todos. ¿O eso ya no lo recordáis? ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto creer que Malfoy se ha convertido en un hombre y que ya no es ese niñito de papá que nos insultaba a todas horas?  
  
-Porque no ha hecho nada para demostrar lo contrario-, dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Te parece poco eso de que estemos aquí porque el nos salvó? ¿Te has parado a pensar que si el no hubiera aparecido en esos momentos todos, todos sin excepción en esta habitación estaríamos muertos?  
  
-Yo creo que tienes razón Gin. Son demasiados años...-, intervino Hermione.  
  
-Mi ahijado se merece una oportunidad-, dijo Severus interviniendo por primera vez. -Después de todo, si fuera tan cruel como os empeñáis todos en creer... nos hubiera dejado morir.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada en contra del chico-, apoyó Sirius.  
  
-No, ni yo, hace tiempo que hablamos en el Ministerio.  
  
-Bien... solo depende de vosotros, Harry, Ron, Fred, George... ¿qué decís? ¿Vais a darle una oportunidad?  
  
-Si tu crees que se la merece hermanita, estoy contigo-, contestó Fred.  
  
-Yo también-, dijo George.  
  
-Harry, Ron, por favor... olvidad las niñerías, han pasado demasiados años para que sigamos así.  
  
-Tienes razón Gin-, dijo Harry.  
  
-¿Ron? Ron por favor, no seas testarudo, te aseguro que se lo merece, te aseguro que ha cambiado.  
  
-Está bien, está bien, no seré yo el malo de la película. Dile que entre.  
  
-Gracias hermanito-, contestó Ginny dándole un beso y saliendo al jardín.  
  
-¿Y el niño? Se hace tarde, tengo que irme...-, preguntó Malfoy.  
  
-¿Irte? ¿Adónde? No te están esperando, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿A qué juegas? ¿Para qué me has traído hasta aquí? Solo trae al niño, me marcho a casa, puedes quedarte aquí o venirte y discutiremos sobre si te quedas en casa o no, pero no me hagas perder el tiempo.  
  
-Es una pena, hace un precioso día y dentro hay una gran fiesta en honor a tu hijo. Además, te están esperando, ¿no piensas aparecer? Sería una lástima porque estás invitado.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Nadie me ha invitado a ninguna fiesta, nadie de los que están ahí dentro me soporta, ¿quieres que me fusilen?  
  
-Vamos entra, por favor. Hazlo por el niño. ¿Qué ganas con seguir sin hablarles? Quieren que entres, haced las paces de una vez, no seas niño pequeño.  
  
-Te has vuelto loca. ¿Yo? ¿Ahí? No entraré ahí, si ni siquiera nadie me dijo nada.  
  
-Por favor Mal... Draco, hazlo por ti. Olvida de una vez el pasado, olvídalo todo. Pero si vas a recodar, recuerda que una vez salvaste la vida a todos los que están ahí dentro y eso es algo que nunca se agradece del todo. Entra, ¿qué puede pasar?  
  
-He dicho que...  
  
-¡Eh, Gin! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Va a entrar ese invitado o qué?-, se escuchó la voz de Ron desde la casa.  
  
-¿Lo ves? Te están esperando A T-I.  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si no entendiera?-, dijo Draco molesto.  
  
-Es que a veces no entiendes-, contestó Ginny sonriendo. -¡Entra de una vez hombre!-, dijo empujándolo hasta la casa.  
  
-¡¡¡PAPAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡UNA ESCOBAAA!!! ¡Mira! ¡Una escoba que vuela, papá!-, gritó Eric lanzándose hacia él.  
  
-Vaya, que... bonita Eric-, contestó Draco cogiendo al niño en brazos y con una media sonrisa forzada.  
  
-¡Eh, Malfoy! ¿Quieres algo de beber?-, le preguntó George.  
  
-Err...si gracias, un... ¿zumo?  
  
-Vamos hombre, tómate esto-, dijo Fred ofreciéndole un vaso.  
  
Draco dio un sorbo y comenzó a toser.  
  
-¿Qué demonios le has dado Fred?-, protestó Hermione ofreciéndole un vaso de agua a un Draco medio azul.  
  
-Lo siento Malfoy, no te lo tomes como algo personal, teníamos que probar nuestra nueva receta-, contestó George guiñándole un ojo.  
  
-Ve a jugar con los niños Eric-, dijo Ginny poniendo al niño en el suelo. -¡Y cuidado con esa escoba! Err... Malfoy, creo que el niño ya sabe que la magia existe.  
  
-No impoddta, ez mejodd que ze haya enteddado azí-, contestó Draco a duras penas. -Vaya... ezto pica y... no ziento la lenjua.  
  
-No te preocupes, los inventos de Fred y George... el efecto suele pasar pronto- dijo Harry riendo.  
  
-¿Quieres acercarte de una vez y decirle algo?-, discutía Ginny con Ron que se mantenía alejado de Draco.  
  
-¿Y qué quieres que le diga? Vaya Malfoy, te veo muy millonario desde la última vez que te vi. Muy bonito tu Rólex. ¿Quieres que se ría de mi?  
  
-¿Aún sigues con ese estúpido complejo de ser "pobre"? Te aseguro que el es mucho más pobre que nosotros en otras cuestiones... ¡Ve ahora mismo y dile algo!-, exclamó Ginny dándole un empujón.  
  
-Ehh... Hola Malfoy, te veo muy... azul-, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
  
Ron pensó que la reacción de Malfoy sería una de sus miradas de desprecio pero a diferencia de ello Malfoy sonrió, y no con una sonrisa irónica... con una sonrisa sincera.  
  
-Te feo muy fien Weazley... Mazdita lendua. Creo que... ya, ya puedo hablar. Muy buena chicos, no podía mover la lengua.-, le dijo a los gemelos. -Bueno... ¿cómo te va? ¿Trabajas en el Ministerio no?  
  
-Eh... si, si. ¿Tu también no?  
  
-Si... bueno ya sabes, nada importante... Por cierto, llámame Draco-, dijo el rubio tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Claro, tu llámame Ron-, contestó el pelirrojo estrechándosela.  
  
-¡Venga chicos! ¡Bailemos un poco! -, interrumpió Hermione.  
  
-Eh tu, cuidado, no quiero que mi hijo nazca demasiado bailarín, el será jugador de Quidditch como su tío Harry-, le dijo Ron dándole un beso al tiempo que la sacaba a bailar.  
  
-¡¡¡Ginny!!! ¡Ginny baila conmigo!  
  
-Claro peque... pero hay un problema, creo que tendré que cogerte en brazos, para estar a la altura, ¿no?  
  
-¡Si!  
  
Draco se retiró de la improvisada pista de baile y se sentó en un sofá. Le impresionaba ver como la gente era feliz con tan poco. No, lo que le impresionaba ver era como él mismo había podido sobrevivir sin eso. Los observaba bailar y el simple hecho de estar allí le hacía sentirse bien.  
  
-Bueno Eric, creo que es hora de un cambio de pareja, ¿no crees? Voy a bailar con tu papá.  
  
-Si Ginny, el pobre está ahí solito.  
  
-Bueno señor, ahora es su turno. Venga, bailemos un rato-, dijo Ginny acercándose a él y haciendo una reverencia.  
  
-No, yo no...  
  
-¿No, qué?  
  
-Que yo no bailo. Por cierto, deja de llamarme señor.  
  
-Oh, ¿acaso no me va contratar de nuevo, señor? Después de todo mereció la pena... ¿Se está divirtiendo no?  
  
-Si, puedes volver a casa si quieres, pero no me llames señor.  
  
-Pues bailemos y dejaré de llamarle así.  
  
-Dios, que pe...  
  
-Si, pesada lo sé.  
  
Ginny y Draco se dirigieron a la pista de baile abriéndose paso entre la multitud.  
  
-Draco.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Que si me agarras a lo mejor me doy cuenta de que no bailo sola.  
  
-Ah si, cierto-, Draco la cogió por la cintura al tiempo que ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.  
  
-Bueno, ¿mereció la pena no?  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Todo esto... Haber acabado con esa "lucha" por fin. Después de todo no somos tan malos, ¿no?  
  
-No. Y... gracias-, dijo el rubio con aparente esfuerzo.  
  
-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?-, preguntó Ginny divertida.  
  
-Porque si no me hubieras obligado a quedarme aquí probablemente estaría en mi casa, lamentándome por la muerte de Diane, por la responsabilidad de tener un niño a mi cargo, por no saber como tratar a mi padre, por todo... lamentándome por haber nacido.  
  
-Nunca te lamentes por eso, porque gracias a ti todos nosotros estamos vivos. La mayoría se han casado, han tenido hijos, son felices... gracias a ti. Y tu también puedes ser feliz. Ahora sí tienes una familia. Tienes a Eric, a tu padre, a tu madre... ¿Por qué no vas a poder ser feliz?  
  
-Tienes razón... por eso, gracias.  
  
-No, no tienes nada que agradecerme. Yo te agradezco a ti que te hayas convertido en lo que eres. Una gran persona.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Buaaaaa ohhhh k potitooo ;_;... Uo ste capi me ha salio mu largo Ô.o... Bueno es que creo que es el penúltimo ^^UU lalalaaa que pasara al final? XDD No lo se ni yo O.O... Pos ala, via contestar a los reviews y perdooooooon por tardar tanto pero esk no tenia ni idea de como continuar Ô.o...  
  
-Mayu: Muajaja, claro lo corto en lo mejor pa k sigas leyendo los demas ^^UUU Xi... k cerdo lucius xDD Menos mal k Drakito al final resulta k no es el ijo ni na d na Ô.o.. me exo un lio con los parentescos k amos xDD  
  
-Liza: Hija pos ahi tienes lo k les dice Narcisa, impresiona o se veia venir? T.T xDD Bueno pos ala, dejame review waaaaa x faaaaa T___T mala amiga ¬¬  
  
-Ctr: tuuu ¬¬ ke te cuesta dejar review caxo flojo ¬¬... xDDD  
  
-Estrella de la Tarde: Ea Ea no t mueras k ya esta el siguiente capi xDD La sorpresa ya se ma olvidao cual era pero bueno ^^ ya are algo en el ultimo capi xD Bua, me ta gustando este fic ara k se acaba ;_;  
  
-Gilly Padfoot: jajaja tranquila ke ya lo continuo :P Sigue dejando review si esk no se te ha olvidao ya de ke iba el fic xDDD  
  
-Paulina Gryffindor: pos mira se te hacia sospechoso y ara resulta k es el padre de Draco xDD Asias x el review ^^  
  
-Nariko-chan: jajaja me tendrías ke prestar un repelente de problemas, en lila si puede ser :p Si pobre Ginny, va de una en otra xD pos ala ya he continuao ^^ Asias x el review y espero k sigas leyendo ^^  
  
-Marta: POBRECITAAAAA XDDDDDD hay k ver la k te estoy aciendo sufrir xDDD Joooo pero esk mi cerebro no da para mas y se le ocurren las cosas de siglo en siglo ;_;.. ala ala ahi tienes y deja review warra xD  
  
-Pirra: jeje asias x el review y espero k t siga gustando ^^  
  
-Ginny Jo Weasley: jeje ya continuo y con harry no se ke voy acer, lo dejo solo? XD porke con parvati no me gusta ¬¬... weno ya vere ^^UUU asias x el review  
  
-Randa: O_O... ija... t conozco? XDDD Ostia eske el nik ese de Randa no me suena de na O.O.... kien eres? XDDDD muaajajaja k mal stoy xD Weno de todas formas asias x el review xDD espero k sigas leyendo y t siga gustando :P 


	7. Fingir, rechazo y ayuda

-Eh Gin, ¿bailas conmigo?-, preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si... claro. Bueno Draco, cambio de pareja-, contestó Ginny.  
  
-Claro, como quieras-, dijo Draco pasando a un segundo plano, sentándose en un sillón y observando a las demás parejas.  
  
-Ginny yo.. quería hablar contigo.  
  
-¿Sobre qué Harry?-, preguntó la pelirroja mientras bailaban al ritmo de "My Heart will go on".  
  
-Bueno yo quería pedirte perdón por lo mal que me porté contigo. No debí dejarte así...-, comenzó torpemente.  
  
-¿Por qué Harry?-, preguntó Ginny sonriendo.  
  
-¿Por qué, que?  
  
-Porque me dejaste. Solo quiero saber eso, yo ya te perdoné. Es curiosidad. Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo, comenzamos a planear nuestra boda y de la noche a la mañana... todo se esfumó, como un sueño.  
  
-Yo... yo no... Mira Gin voy a serte sincero. Durante todos los años que permanecí en Hogwarts siempre estuve enamorado de una mujer. Pero esa mujer, hoy en día es la esposa de mi mejor amigo y está esperando un hijo suyo.  
  
-¿Estabas enamorado de Hermione? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste?  
  
-Yo sabía que Ron la quería, y ella a él. No podía hacer nada, y menos hacer algo en contra de Ron. Siempre estaban peleando pero se querían más que a nada. En el último año yo iba a confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella, Ron aún no lo había hecho y en ese momento ni siquiera se hablaban... Sé que suena mezquino por mi parte y al final no lo pude hacer. Después del ataque ellos comenzaron a salir... y hasta el día de hoy.  
  
-¿Aún la quieres?  
  
-No, desde el momento en que Ron y Hermione se hicieron pareja todo acabó.  
  
-¿Cómo pudiste estar todo este tiempo con alguien a quién no querías?  
  
-Tu llegaste en el momento adecuado, cuando más necesitado estaba... Me diste todo lo que nunca nadie me dio y supongo que pensé que estaba enamorado... Pero cuando comenzamos a hablar de la boda tuve muchas dudas y pensé que era mejor dejarlo.  
  
-Gracias Harry, muy amable por tu parte. La verdad no me hubiera gustado vivir una farsa el resto de mis días-, contestó Gin intentando no parecer dolida.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé, fui un estúpido pero creía que te amaba. Ahora solo sé que no quiero perderte, que eres mucho más que una amiga, pero... no sé que es exactamente lo que siento por ti. Te he echado de menos todo este tiempo y sé que quiero estar a tu lado, pero también sé que lo que siento por ti no es simple amistad... -, continuó Harry abrazándola.  
  
-Harry, no tienes porqué hacer esto. Si no me quieres no me quieres y ya está, pero no vengas con medias tintas. ¿Sabes? No te voy a negar que durante un tiempo me hiciste mucho daño, pero ahora sé que fue lo mejor. Para ti y para mi, para los dos. Yo ya no te quiero Harry, no puedo sentir nada por ti más que amistad y un gran cariño. Y si tan pronto te olvidé... Es que en realidad no te amé, ¿cierto? Creo que solo fuiste una obsesión, toda mi vida estuve enamorada de ti, pero cuando estuvimos juntos la ilusión se rompió-. Intentó mentir lo mejor que pudo.  
  
-Bien, entonces... entonces estás bien y eso me alegra. ¿Somos amigos, no?- , dijo Harry dubitativo tendiéndole la mano.  
  
-Claro, muy buenos amigos. Y ahora tengo que ir a... voy al jardín, aquí hace mucho calor.  
  
-Nos vemos luego Gin.  
  
-Adiós Harry-, contestó la pelirroja saliendo de la casa.  
  
Anduvo por el jardín, llegó hasta la zona más alejada de la casa y allí, en la fresa hierba, se sentó a llorar desconsoladamente. Estuvo así mucho tiempo hasta que alguien apareció a su lado.  
  
-Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué estás...?  
  
-Déjalo Draco, no importa. Será mejor que vayamos dentro, creo que va llover y deberíamos volver a la mansión.  
  
-Todos están ya dentro, pero espera, dime porque estás así.  
  
-No, no puedo... no... es una larga historia, no te preocupes estoy bien.  
  
-Por tu aspecto llevas mucho tiempo llorando-, contestó Draco sentándose a su lado.  
  
-Gracias tu también te ves muy bien-, dijo Ginny sonriendo y secándose las lágrimas.  
  
-No quería decir eso. Tú... bueno, tú... siempre has sido bonita y... solo estás... ¿cansada?-, dijo Draco con torpeza.  
  
No lo podía creer. ¿Draco Malfoy la estaba llamando bonita? El mundo es cosa de locos.  
  
-Cansada... cansada de todo.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿Te pasó algo con Potter? Quiero decir... Harry-, preguntó Draco mirándola con extrañeza.  
  
-Oh no... no pasó nada. Solo acabo de descubrir que he perdido cuatro años de mi vida con alguien que no me quería.  
  
-Ese Potter siempre fue un estúpido...  
  
Ginny lo miró fijamente.  
  
-Bueno, está bien perdona, no me mires así, la costumbre-, contestó Draco levantando una ceja lo que hizo sonreír a Ginny.  
  
-¿Sabes? Eric siempre hace ese gesto para hacerme sonreír.  
  
-Creo que funciona. Vaya, está empezando a llover, deberíamos...  
  
-Espera, quédate un rato. No importa que llueva, aún está fuera el sol y en esta parte del valle se produce un curioso efecto cuando llueve-, contestó Ginny levantándose del suelo.  
  
-Bueno está bien pero yo me quedaré aquí-, dijo Draco poniéndose bajo un tejado.  
  
-No, ahí no verás nada. Ven aquí, no te va pasar nada porque te mojes un poco.  
  
-¿Poco? Pero si está diluviando-, protestó Draco. -¿Cómo puede estar el Sol fuera con esta tormenta?  
  
-Ya te dije, en este valle ocurren cosas muy extrañas. Mira ahí-, dijo la pelirroja señalando una colina que se extendía a varios kilómetros de la casa.  
  
-Qué demonios... ¿Son...?  
  
-Sí, son unicornios. ¿Ves ese bosque? Cuando llueve y el sol aun está fuera ellos salen al valle, eso les da energía... ¿Ves como brillan?  
  
-Vaya, son muy... muy bonitos.  
  
-Todo eso es precioso. Ojalá algún día pudiera vivir en un sitio como éste y no en la maldita ciudad llena de contaminación y... Bueno, creo que ya estás lo suficientemente mojado, si sigues aquí cogerás una...  
  
-Tú también lo estás-, contestó Draco acercándose a ella por detrás y poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.  
  
-Draco no...  
  
-Sh...-, dijo el rubio poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios.  
  
Ginny sentía la respiración agitada del "señor" en su cuello y como sus manos la sostenían suavemente.  
  
-¿Aún quieres a Potter?  
  
-No... no sé...  
  
-Tan solo permíteme estar así unos segundos. Hace demasiado tiempo que no abrazo a una mujer...  
  
Ginny se soltó rápidamente y dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara con él.  
  
-Claro, y por eso vienes a ver a la tonta de Ginny, ¿verdad? Voy a consolarla a ver si puedo llevármela a la cama, tiene que estar destrozada, pobre... ¿Te crees que soy idiota?  
  
-Virginia no me refería a eso-, contestó Draco acercándose a ella.  
  
-No se acerque señor, no vuelva a tocarme. Solo soy su empleada así que no se atreva a tocarme-, dijo la pelirroja mirándolo con furia antes de dirigirse a la casa.  
  
-¡Mierda!-, gritó Draco cuando se hubo marchado. -Solo necesitaba abrazar a alguien y ahora lo he estropeado todo...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Bienvenida señorita, me alegra verla de nuevo en esta casa. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Eric y el señor?  
  
-Gracias Frederic. No me llames señorita por favor. El señor ha entrado por detrás con Eric, el niño estaba dormido y lo lleva a su habitación-, contestó Ginny mecánicamente.  
  
-¿Me permite una pregunta Virginia?  
  
-Claro Frederic.  
  
-¿Por qué viene usted empapada?  
  
-Oh, no es nada, empezó a llover cuando estaba en casa de mi hermano y... bueno, será mejor que me seque un poco o cogeré un buen resfriado. Por cierto Frederic, tiene usted que quererlo mucho para soportar todo lo que soporta de ese... señor.  
  
-¿A que se refiere con...?-, preguntó el mayordomo pero Virginia lo interrumpió con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-Buenas noches Frederic.  
  
-Buenas noches Virginia. La cena estará lista en una hora.  
  
Frederic se dirigió al despacho de Draco.  
  
-¿Cómo entró señor? La puerta estaba... Oh, volvió a usar su magia claro.  
  
-A partir de ahora la magia no está prohibida en esta casa, el niño será educado como debe ser, eso sí... necesitaremos sirvientes mágicos, no creo que a nuestra cocinera y nuestra criada les guste mucho que...  
  
-Permítame decirle señor, que ellas también pertenecen al mundo mágico... Mintieron en su currículum ya que usted no quería que la servidumbre fuera mágica.  
  
-Bueno, entonces no hay problema. Así que tú eres el único muggle de la casa, ¿no Frederic?  
  
-Eso parece señor.  
  
-¿Por qué no dejas de mentir?  
  
-¿Mentir? No sé a que se refiere señor...-, contestó el mayordomo con inquietud.  
  
-No eres un muggle. Estudiaste en Hogwarts, concretamente en Ravenclaw, y sabes usar la magia perfectamente. Y deja de llamarme señor.  
  
-Veo que se ha informado... Bien, recogeré mis cosas, esta misma noche me marcharé. Perdone por haberle causado tantas molestias.  
  
-No te voy a echar de esta casa Frederic, pero dejarás de ser nuestro mayordomo.  
  
-Lo entiendo señor, no debí haberle mentido en eso.  
  
-¿Sabes? Me sorprende que seas tan buen actor papá.  
  
Algo cambió en el rostro de Frederic, algo que lo hizo verse mucho más joven y seguro.  
  
-Fui un Ravenclaw, ¿recuerdas?-, contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
-No debiste ocultarlo durante tanto tiempo.  
  
-Entendería que me odiaras, nunca fui un padre para ti.  
  
-Fuiste más que un padre. Los únicos recuerdos buenos que tengo de mi infancia son contigo y con mi madre. Te agradezco que estuvieras a mi lado durante estos veinticinco años. Creo que eres la única persona que de verdad me conoce y me alegro de poder llamar padre a alguien.  
  
-Bueno, supongo que tendré que buscarme una casa. Cuando tu madre quedó embarazada abandoné a mi familia cosa que nunca me perdonaron, pero después de todo sigo siendo su único heredero... Es hora de que cobre mi herencia.  
  
-¿Pertenecías a una familia adinerada?  
  
-Más aún que la de los Malfoy. Descendientes de Rowena Ravenclaw... una larga dinastía de Altos Magos.  
  
-Vaya... ¿y por qué abandonaste todo eso? ¿Solo por mi madre?  
  
-Por tu madre... y por ti. El día que naciste yo estuve a tu lado, tu pad... Lucius, ese mal nacido asistía a una reunión de mortífagos y yo tuve que atender a tu madre. Cuando te vi... supe que tenía que estar a tu lado y que daría mi vida por ti.  
  
-¿Por qué fui a Slytherin?  
  
-Porque lo deseabas con todas tus fuerzas. Dumbledore era el único que sabía la verdad, después de tu elección le pregunté por qué habías ido a parar a esa maldita casa. El sombrero seleccionador accedió a hablar conmigo y me dijo que tú solo pensabas en ir a Slytherin, que te hubiera dado la elección de elegir puesto que eres audaz e inteligente como un verdadero Ravenclaw, pero tenías las ideas demasiado claras.  
  
-En esos tiempos solo pensaba en suceder a mi supuesto padre... No tienes porqué marcharte de aquí, me gustaría que vivieras conmigo y con Eric. Y también quiero que mamá viva en esta casa. Por cierto... ¿has sabido algo de ella en este tiempo?  
  
-Solo lo que te escuchaba hablar a ti. Y a veces cuando te visitaba tenía la oportunidad de verla pero cuando ocurrió aquello y ella se marchó de la mansión... no he vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces.  
  
-Aún la quieres.  
  
-¿Preguntas o afirmas?  
  
-Lo afirmo. A pesar de ser buen actor no puedes ocultar eso.  
  
-Si, si la quiero... a pesar de todos los años que han pasado aún la quiero a ella.  
  
-Ella a ti también.  
  
-No Draco, ella se marchó de aquí y jamás volvió.  
  
-Ella piensa que tu ni siquiera la recuerdas y pos eso prefiere estar alejada de ti, porque aún te quiere... deberías de pedirle que se casara contigo.  
  
-Vaya, nunca pensé que tendría una conversación de este tipo contigo. Casarnos... suena bien. Quizás mañana la visite. Bueno pues me marcho, se te ve cansado y... ¿abatido?  
  
-Una historia difícil de explicar, quizá algún día te la cuente. Por cierto, hazme el favor de buscar a otro mayordomo, no quiero verte vestido así ni un minuto más.  
  
-Como quieras. Y esa joven, Virginia... ya lo sabía todo.  
  
-Mamá nos lo contó a ambos.  
  
-Parece buena chica y quiere mucho a Eric. ¿No crees que...?  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé... Soy estúpido, no se como tratar a las mujeres y no debería de... ¿Cómo sabes que me peleé con ella?-, contestó Draco dejándose caer en un sillón.  
  
-Vi la cara de esa chica y ahora estoy viendo la tuya, solo hay que sumar dos y dos. Supongo que sí que eres todo eso, al menos con ella. Pero está bien, dejaré de torturarte por hoy, todo esto debe de haber sido muy duro para ti hijo.  
  
-Hijo... hace demasiado que no oía esa palabra.  
  
-Eres mi hijo y te recompensaré por todos estos años.  
  
-Gracias papá, me alegro de poder contar contigo.  
  
-Yo también Draco, yo también...  
  
-Ah papá, dile a Virginia que venga por favor, tengo que decirle algo.  
  
-Lo más probable es que en estos momentos te grite pero... voy a llamarla.  
  
-Todo aclarado, ¿no?-, le preguntó la pelirroja cuando Frederic fue hacia ella.  
  
-Sí, y no me echó a patadas, que suerte.  
  
-Pues bien... señor, me alegro de que tome usted el puesto que le corresponde.  
  
-Oh vamos vamos, tu no quisiste que te tratara de señorita así que no me hagas sentir un viejo llamándome señor. Draco quiere que vayas al despacho.  
  
-Está bien Frederic, voy a ver a ese... a su hijo.  
  
-No seas muy dura con él, sea cual sea el motivo de vuestra pelea Draco ha sufrido demasiado por hoy.  
  
-Si, lo sé... Bien, nos vemos luego.  
  
Ginny se dirigió al despacho del "señor", concentrándose para no gritar y gritar hasta quedar sin voz. ¿Es qué nadie veía que ella también había estado presente en todos esos hechos y que, sin duda, le habían afectado? Ignorantes.  
  
-¿Qué quiere?-, le preguntó de mala gana.  
  
-Siéntate.  
  
-No, gracias. ¿Puede darse prisa, señor? -, dijo recalcando la palabra "señor". -Tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
-Tienes el día libre.  
  
-Lo que queda de noche, supongo. Y no gracias, no necesito el día libre.  
  
Draco se levantó se su asiento y se sentó en la mesa quedando frente a ella.  
  
-Escucha, lo siento, ¿vale? No lo hice con la intención que tu crees, no te abracé por eso.  
  
-¿Entonces? En otras condiciones, jamás hubieras tocado a la "niñera".  
  
-Estás sacando esto de quicio. Hoy ha sido un día demasiado duro para mí, y para ti también. Solo necesitaba descansar de todo esto, hace siglos que no tengo... joder, ¿por qué te estoy contando esto a ti?  
  
-Porque si no me explicas porqué lo hiciste mi actitud será mucho peor de la de ahora. ¿Qué es lo que no tienes?-.  
  
-Afecto, cariño, gratitud. ¿Estás contenta? Mi esposa, bueno, mi tía, ¿te crees que me ha dado algo de eso? Una farsa... mi vida es una farsa, y ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que alguien me demostró algo más que avaricia, egoísmo... Eso es lo que me rodea, tu eres diferente pero lo siento, no volverá a pasar-, contestó Draco agachando la mirada.  
  
Ginny puso una mano en su frente.  
  
-Seeeep, definitivamente tienes fiebre.  
  
Draco la miró extrañado.  
  
-Tranquilo, una broma. Está bien, estamos en paz. Podrías haberlo dicho desde un principio...  
  
-Si, seguro. "Verás Virginia, ¿te importaría si te doy un abrazo e insulto a todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia por haberme fastidiado la vida?" No, mejor no gracias.  
  
-¿Aún lo necesitas?  
  
Draco la miró sin saber a que se refería, pero unos segundos después la entendió.  
  
-Si, si lo necesito-, contestó el joven mirándola a los ojos.  
  
Ginny se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Y así permanecieron abrazados durante unos minutos, un tiempo que les pareció eterno.  
  
-En realidad, eres como un niño, ¿sabes?  
  
La pelirroja recibió una sonrisa sincera por parte de Draco.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Weeeeee alaaaa ahi teneis un poco de Ginny/Draco ya ^^UU... Si os soy sincera, aún no se si serán pareja o no xD Tambien hay un poco de Ginny/Harry asi que... ¿por que no podrían acabar juntos?? (CHIIIII CHOY MALAAAA MUAJAJAJAAAA xDDD) Nu se nu se, dejad reviews dando vuestras opiniones a ver que parejita quereis, y si no... ¿con quien pongo al harry??? Waaaaa ;_;... Aala via contestar los reviews ^0^  
  
-Mayumi: Ya ya, se que me pasao un poco poniéndole esa familia pero es que queria acer algo con el mayordomo y quiero tb k narcissa sea feliz y eso ^^UUU En realidad yo no creo k sea mala xD Aala espero k t leas el proximo capi y t guste ^^ Besossss loki  
  
-Ly: Coño no t kejes de ke tardo ke tu tb vas apaña xDDD Espero k t guste este capi tb warra ^^ aiooosss :P  
  
-Estrella de la Tarde: Muaajajajaaa que peaxo de culebron ke me stoy montando xDDD a ver como coño acaba ke cada vez alargo mas el fic y este se supone k era el ultimo O.O Enga besos lokaaa aiossss ^^  
  
-Lucia: Chi lo voy a seguir xDD Me stoy enrollando demasiado pero weno, creo k lo seguire unos cuantos capis mas :P Me alegro de ke t guste :P Besosss  
  
-Marta: Draco pa las dos eso lo primero xDDD Yaaaaaa ya se ke me pasao poniéndole una familia tan warra xo esk sale mi vena pervertida y keria acer algo raro xDDD No no visto ningun culebron ke conste xDD Chi el reloj el k tu digas xD aiossss warra besos ^^ me alegro de ke te guste el fic :P 


	8. Reencuentro inesperado

-Tendrás que hablar con Eric y contarle la verdad-,dijo Ginny.  
  
-Si, debe ser que pertenece al mundo mágico pero... no sabrá nunca cuales son sus verdaderos orígenes. No quiero que Eric se avergüence de su... su verdadero padre.  
  
-Escucha hijo, su verdadero padre eres tú. Un padre es aquel que permanece junto a su hijo, el que le da una educación, el que cuida de él. Solo por engendrar un hijo, Lucius no merece el título de padre-, intervino Frederic mientras conversaban en la mesa del desayuno.  
  
-Tu padre tiene razón Draco, Lucius hizo cosas terribles sí, y no merece ser reconocido como padre. Además, Eric cree que es su abuelo, por las fotos y demás-, dijo Ginny.  
  
-Puedes decirle al niño que sí, que Lucius es su abuelo, tú eres su padre y Narcisa su abuela.  
  
-No, si le dejo claro que es mi hijo el debe saber que tú eres mi padre y por lo tanto su abuelo. Pero es que es todo tan complicado... En realidad ese niño es mi primo, sobrino de Narcisa, hijo de Lucius y Diane... ¿Por qué demonios no puede ser una familia normal?-, exclamó Draco exasperado.  
  
-Mira Draco, tú puedes convertirlo en una familia normal. El niño tan solo debe saber que tú eres su padre, Diane era su madre, Frederic es su abuelo y Narcisa su abuela. Solo tienes que... bueno, inventar una historia para explicarle porque es Frederic su abuelo y no Lucius.  
  
-No creo que pregunte el porqué.  
  
-Créeme Frederic, el niño preguntará cientos de cosas-, contestó Ginny.  
  
-Virginia, ¿puedes acompañarme a mi despacho?-, preguntó Draco mientras se levantaba de la mesa. -Nos vemos luego papá.  
  
-Claro, ahora voy. Hasta luego Frederic.  
  
-Que dos...-, susurró Frederic mientras terminaba de desayunar.  
  
-Necesito ayuda URGENTE-, dijo Draco rápidamente cuando se encontraban en el despacho.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-, preguntó la pelirroja divertida al ver la expresión preocupada de Draco.  
  
-Yo no sé como decirle eso al niño. No sé como demonios tratar al niño. Tienes que ayudarme, yo nunca he... bueno ya sabes, no se que hay que hacer en estos casos.  
  
Ginny comenzó a reírse.  
  
-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-, preguntó Draco enfadado.  
  
-Te ves muy gracioso cuando te preocupas. Vale lo siento, ya me callo. Solo que... no deberías preocuparte por eso. Siéntate-, dijo la pelirroja llevándolo hasta el sillón. -Como ya sabes tu hijo es un niño muy pero que muy listo y realmente no parece tener su edad sino cuatro o cinco años más, pero eso no implica que no le guste divertirse como a cualquier niño de su edad.  
  
-¡PERO ES QUE YO NUNCA HE TRATADO A UN NIÑO DE SU EDAD!-, exclamó el rubio.  
  
-Vale, no grites, no soy sorda. Lo primero que vas hacer es coger unas laaaaargas vacaciones en el trabajo.  
  
-¿Pero qué dices? No puedo dejar el trabajo.  
  
-Frederic me ha dicho que hace siglos que no tienes vacaciones, pues bien, ya es hora de que recuperes todo el tiempo perdido. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?  
  
-Si si...  
  
-Pues entonces haz lo que te digo. Primero: vacaciones. Segundo: vas a preparar un viaje, dos semanas está bien, y te irás con el niño al sitio que él elija. Tercero: trae a tu madre a esta casa, yo no estaré aquí por mucho tiempo y ella sabe como cuidar al niño. Además, sería bueno un reencuentro entre ella y Frederic.  
  
-Pero no... está bien, haré todo eso. ¿Y las clases de Eric? Tu te encargarás de eso.  
  
-Estamos en Mayo, solo queda un mes para que acabe el curso escolar, ¿qué más da que pierda unos días? Ese viaje le servirá mucho más que unas estúpidas clases. Yo me marcharé en septiembre al Centro, cuando empiece el nuevo curso, así que tengo que dejaros bien... preparados, ¿no? Este verano te servirá de entrenamiento puesto que, a menos que encuentres una mujer y te cases, vas a ser tú quien se encargue del niño. Y deja de contratar a niñeras.  
  
-¿No crees que estás exigiendo demasiado?  
  
-Querías mi ayuda y yo te la doy, sino, haz lo que te dé la real gana pero en septiembre me marcharé y más te vale haber aprendido a cuidar de Eric.  
  
-Está bien, iré al Ministerio hoy y pediré unos días de vacaciones.  
  
-No no, vas a llamar por teléfono y vas a pedir tres meses de vacaciones, ¿me oyes? Eres el Director y puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana así que vamos, llama.  
  
-Vendrás con nosotros, ¿no?-, preguntó Draco cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono.  
  
-¿Quién yo? ¿De viaje? ¡Claro que no! Iréis los dos, SOLOS.  
  
-No, eso ni hablar.  
  
-Claro que sí. Preguntémosle a Eric donde quiere ir... ¡¡¡ERIC!!!  
  
-¿Te importaría no gritar?  
  
-¡ERIC VEN AL DESPACHO DE PAPÁ!-, gritó la pelirroja haciendo caso omiso.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Gin? Estaba jugando con...  
  
-Lo que tu padre tiene que decirte es mucho más interesante que tu escoba. Vamos, díselo-, le susurró a Draco.  
  
-Eh... si... Verás Eric, creo que... bueno, ahora que se acercan las vacaciones he pensando que... ¿Quieres que hagamos un viaje?  
  
-¿Un viaje?-, preguntó el niño extrañado. -¿Dónde?.  
  
-Donde tu quieras, me dices el sitio y nos iremos dentro de dos semanas.  
  
-¿Hablas en serio papá? ¡UN VIAJE! ¡Si! Quiero ir a... ¡A Disneyland Paris! O... ¡A Hawai! También quiero ver... quiero ir a...  
  
-¡Ey, ey! Tranquilo peque, ya tendrás tiempo de decidir el lugar-, intervino Ginny.  
  
-¿Tu vienes Gin?  
  
-¿Yo?  
  
-¡Si! ¡Tienes que venir! Yo quiero que vengas. ¿Puede venir, papá? ¿Puede? ¡Sí, papa!  
  
-Pero Eric, es una viaje para tu papá y para ti, yo no...  
  
-Vamos Gin, ven... Por fi... ¿si?-, dijo Eric sollozando teatralmente.  
  
-¡No me pongas esa cara Eric! Bueno yo... no sé, si tu padre...  
  
-¡Sí!-, exclamó Draco con demasiado entusiasmo. -Bueno si, claro que puedes venir. Venga Eric ve con Frederic, luego tenemos que hablar de ciertas cosas.  
  
-Le contaré lo del viaje, quiero ir a...-, susurraba el niño mientras salía del despacho.  
  
-¿Ves? Todo resuelto-, dijo Draco sonriendo.  
  
-Yo NO quería ir. Yo ODIO viajar. ODIO los aviones, los trenes, los coches, los...  
  
-Pues vendrás, después de todo la idea fue tuya. Iremos en barco si quieres. Ahora tengo que ir a casa de mi madre, debo disculparme y veremos si acepta vivir aquí.  
  
-Ah claro, ahora me dejas con un niño que tiene en su poder una escoba e infinitas dosis de emoción debido al viaje... Gracias señor. Ah si, y los barcos me marean.  
  
-Adiós Virginia, que te vaya bien-, contestó Draco con sorna.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Mamá? ¿Mamá estás ahí?-, preguntó Draco entrando en la pequeña casa de su madre.  
  
-¿Draco? ¿Hijo eres tú?  
  
-¿Dónde demonios estás?  
  
-¡En el jardín!  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Yo creía que... yo... Perdóname, todo esto es culpa mía, si yo no hubiera...-, dijo Narcisa intentando no llorar.  
  
-No mamá, perdóname tú. Quizás en aquel momento hiciste bien pero ahora gracias a Dios me alegro de que Frederic sea mi verdadero pare y no... bueno, que no pasa nada.  
  
-Oh hijo, pensaba que nunca me ibas a perdonar y que...-, dijo Narcisa abrazando a su hijo. -Oh no, te he manchado de arena... Que guapo estás hijo.  
  
-No importa mamá.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?  
  
-Me he tomado unas largas vacaciones. Y... he venido para disculparme y para pedirte algo.  
  
-Claro, ¿qué quieres, cariño?  
  
-Que te vengas a vivir conmigo.  
  
-Draco sabes que yo no puedo... Esa Mansión, no puedo volver ahí.  
  
-Escucha mamá, todo es distinto. ¿Sabes? Frederic... bueno, papá, está instalado en la casa y no como sirviente.  
  
-¿Lo sabe todo? ¿Y está allí?  
  
-Si, y sé que le gustaría mucho volver a verte. Y a ti también. Virginia, la pelirroja, está cuidando del niño y dentro de unas semanas vamos a hacer un viaje, para... "conocer el terreno que pisa Eric" como dice ella. Quiero que vivas con nosotros mamá, ahora por fin todo parece más... ¿normal? Podríamos hacernos pasar incluso por una familia normal.  
  
-Bueno yo... no sé. Aquí tengo tantas cosas...  
  
-Lo trasladaremos todo allí. Así podrás estar cerca de tu nieto y seguro que Frederic y tu... volvéis a llevaros bien.  
  
-Hace demasiado tiempo de aquello. A él no le importó que yo me marchara.  
  
-Quería estar conmigo y además, pensaba que tu te fuiste para no volver a verlo. Todavía te quiere, y sé que tu lo quieres a él.  
  
-Claro que no, esa persona ya no significa nada para mi.  
  
-Vamos mamá, deja tu estúpida sangre Malfoy y acéptalo, a mi no me puedes engañar. Está bien si no quieres verlo no tenéis porque... La Mansión es lo bastante grande como para que no os veáis en días, pero ven con nosotros.  
  
-Está bien, lo hago por ti... Ya sabes cuán doloroso me resulta volver a esa casa.  
  
-Bueno pues hagamos el traslado ahora mismo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?  
  
-Magia mamá, magia-.  
  
Draco sacó su varita y con un movimiento hizo que la casa se envolviera en un súbito resplandor para que, minutos después, quedara totalmente vacía.  
  
-Todas tus cosas ya están en casa. Venga, vamos.  
  
-Oh, por Merlín...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Ya sé donde quiero ir!  
  
-¿Dónde?-, preguntó Ginny por quinta vez.  
  
-Ahora sí que sí Gin. ¡A la playa!  
  
-¿Playa? ¿Arena por todas partes, agua salada y fría, tiburones? ¿Playa?-, preguntó Ginny desconcertada.  
  
-¡¡¡PLAYA!!!-, gritó Eric entusiasmado. -Vamos Gin, yo nunca he visto la playa... Frederic me ha dicho que es muy bonita, el estuvo en España, ¿sabes?.  
  
-Tu decides... Es tu viaje. Pero a mi me dejáis en el hotel.  
  
Frederic sonreía al observarlos.  
  
-Te gustará Virginia, podéis ir a... Hawai, España, Cancún, Acapulco...  
  
-Um... me gustaría conocer Méjico. ¿Qué te parece Acapulco Eric?-, preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
-Si hay playa si.  
  
-Bien, pues cuando venga tu padre le cuentas. Ahora ve a lavarte las manos, la comida será dentro de poco.  
  
-Vaya, así que los tres a Acapulco.  
  
-Frederic, yo ODIO el calor, me dan miedo los aviones, no soporto la playa... ¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir?  
  
-Porque Draco quiere que vayas-, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pícara. -Quizás tenga algún accidente y necesite de tus servicios.  
  
-Que se compre un mono-, contestó Ginny.  
  
-Siento interrumpir esta conversación tan agradable respecto a mis decisiones pero... traigo una invitada-, interrumpió Draco entrando en el salón.  
  
-¿Invitada? ¿Quién?-, preguntó Ginny.  
  
-Está en el jardín. ¿Te importaría decirle que entre papá?  
  
-Vaya Draco, ha sido muy mal educado de tu parte dejar fuera a una señorita. Voy a buscarla.  
  
-¿Es ella?-, preguntó Ginny cuando Frederic hubo salido.  
  
-Si. Ha aceptado vivir aquí. Esperemos que no haya una... guerra.  
  
-No lo creo... ¿no? Voy a ver.  
  
-Eh, déjalos, hace mucho que no se veían.  
  
-¿Y qué? No me digas que no sientes curiosidad. ¿Se gritarán? ¿Se besarán? ¿Se matarán?-, dijo Ginny con expresión soñadora.  
  
-Tienes razón, veamos-, contestó Draco acercándose a una ventana que daba al jardín. Desde allí veía perfectamente a dos personas mirándose fijamente. -¿Qué hacen?  
  
-Están recordando, reconociéndose... Veamos su reacción.  
  
-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-, susurró la mujer del jardín.  
  
-Estás tan hermosa como siempre.  
  
-Gracias Frederic, tu te ves muy bien. Será mejor que entremos-, dijo Narcisa dirigiéndose a la puerta de la casa y dándole la espalda.  
  
-Espera Sissi-, dijo el hombre cogiéndola de un brazo.  
  
-No me llames así, no me hagas recordar Fred.  
  
-Quiero que recuerdes todo lo que pasamos tu y yo. Nuestros ratos felices, nuestro días...  
  
-Me dejaste ir.  
  
-Me abandonaste-, contestó Frederic.  
  
-Necesitaba que me siguieras.  
  
-Nunca supe que querías que fuera contigo, pensé que te marchaste para siempre, para no verme más.  
  
-Ya no hay vuelta atrás Fred, el daño está hecho.  
  
-Olvídalo todo, olvida tus recuerdos malos. Empecemos de nuevo, por favor Sissi, sabes que te necesito.  
  
-Yo también te necesitaba. Entremos Fred, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar, tenemos mucho que hablar.  
  
Narcisa entró en la casa seguida de un hombre que intentaba no mostrarse abatido.  
  
-¡Eric! ¡Está aquí la abuela!-, dijo Draco cuando su madre entró al salón.  
  
-¡¡¡ABUELA!!!-. El pequeño bajó corriendo las escaleras y se abrazó fuertemente a ella lo que provocó que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de los grandes ojos grises de Narcisa.  
  
-La comida está en la mesa señor-, dijo la cocinera entrando en el salón.  
  
-¡Vamos a comer!-, exclamó Ginny con entusiasmo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Aaaaaaaaahhh!!! Me salen muy largos estos capis ;_;... Pero cada vez se me ocurren mas cosas Ô.o... ^^UU Supongo que el fic tendrá unos 12 capis pero no hay nada seguro, quizas tiene 10 o 15 xD Bueno pos ala, aqui tenemos un reencuentro ^^ Parece que de momento Narcisa no perdona que Frederic la dejara irse de la Mansión (yo tampoco perdonaria ¬¬) En el proximo capitulo estaran mas presentes Harry, Ron y Hermione y quizas ese viaje sea mas movido de lo que parece, nu se nu se ^^ Pos ala voy a contestar los reviews, muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fic y dejan aunque sea una frasecita porque aunque no lo parezca anima muxo ^^  
  
Nota: Supongo que ya no escribire mas hasta el 20 de Julio porque me voy de vacaciones asi que... 3 capis en un mes esta bien no? :P  
  
-Estrella de la Tarde: Pos no se, ya vere con quien lio al Harry xD Creo que ya tengo alguien x ahi *_*... muajaja xD Los gemelos... ya veremos jiji xD A lo mejor t presto alguno :P Enga loca besos y asias x dejarme reviews en tos los capis ^^  
  
-Ly: Si, voy a llevar la historia a televisión española a ver si me publican una novela o una teleserie de estas xDD Ke me alegro de ke te guste este fic y ke muxas asias x los reviews ^^ Besos warra  
  
-Amni: jajaja es normal que se te olviden los demas capitulos, se me olvidan hasta a mi Ô.o... creo que lo he liao un poco pero a partir de ahora el fic se basa sobre todo en los personajes principales, ya no hay mas sustos del pasado xD. Me alegro ke te guste gracias x el review y espero ke sigas leyendo ^^  
  
-Kiki: Cherto cherto.. xDD Demasiados parentescos pero we ^^UU Espero ke nos os este liando muxo :P Asias x el review ^^ Besos  
  
-Mayu: xi ya abia que poner alguna escenita ke sino... lalalaaaa ^^ ¿Porke se me ocurren tropecientas ideas cuando contesto los reviews? ¬¬... xD Harry es capullo lo se ^^ Ala besos loki :P  
  
-Ginny: jajaja no llores no llores, intento no ponerlo demasiado tragico pero siempre me gana mi vena novelística ¬¬ ... weno aun asi espero no estropearlo con tantos lios xD A harry ya le tengo pensado una pareja, alguien que tambien odio pero weno... no lo dejare solo pobre xD Saludos :P  
  
-Melliza: Weno gracias x darme animos me alegra k el fic t parezca buenísimo ^^ Asiaaaasss :P 


	9. Vacaciones ¿para descansar?

-¡Acapulco! ¿Estás seguro Eric? ¿Quieres ir allí?-, preguntó Draco sorprendido mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso almuerzo.  
  
-Quiero ir a la playa papá y Fred dice que allí hay playas muy bonitas. Y Ginny quiere conocer Méjico.  
  
-Bueno, si es allí donde queréis ir..  
  
-Si, Acapulco es precioso-, dijo Narcisa.  
  
-¿Lo conoces mamá? No sabía que hubieras estado allí.  
  
Narcisa se sonrojó y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Frederic.  
  
-Eh... si, fui... bueno, fuimos allí. Antes de la boda, ya sabes... -, contestó la mujer intentando evitar la conversación.  
  
-Vaya, así que aquel fue el lugar del pecado-, dijo Draco bromeando. -Pues bien, iremos allí. Y vosotros dos vendréis, para recordar... viejos tiempos.  
  
-Oh no, no no... a mi edad, Acapulco... no.  
  
-Vamos mamá, unas vacaciones nos vendrán bien a todos. ¿Qué dices papá?  
  
-Um... a mi me gustaría volver-, contestó Frederic ignorando la mirada asesina de Narcisa.  
  
-Pues decidido, en dos semanas nos vamos a Acapulco.  
  
-Yo puedo encargarme de las reservas-, intervino Ginny. -Conozco una buena agencia, eso sí, ¿lugar mágico o muggle?  
  
-¿Muggle? ¿Qué es eso?-, preguntó Eric extrañado.  
  
-Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora de explicarte ciertas cosas Eric...  
  
Durante todo el almuerzo, Draco, Ginny, Frederic y Narcisa explicaron al pequeño de donde provenía su magia, eso sí, cambiando algunos pequeños detalles como por ejemplo, quien era su verdadero padre.  
  
-¡Guay! ¡Soy un mago!  
  
-¿Guay?-, preguntó Draco a Ginny. -¿Se puede saber qué significa guay?  
  
-Pues... genial, fantástico, maravilloso-, explicó Ginny.  
  
-Ah bien, si, guay. Ahora que ya lo sabes todo... Creo que será mejor que vayamos a un complejo turístico mágico, para que el niño se vaya acostumbrado.  
  
-Bien, pues me pondré en contacto con la agencia ahora mismo. Si me disculpáis...  
  
Ginny se levantó de la mesa lamentándose por tener que ir a aquel "sitio indeseable" a pasar unas "vacaciones indeseables".  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Que vais a... ¡¿DÓNDE?!  
  
-A Acapulco hermanita-, contestó Ron sonriente.  
  
-¡No podéis ir allí!-, gritó Ginny.  
  
-¿Por qué? En la agencia de viajes me han hablado muy bien de sus playas y Méjico debe ser muy bonito. Además, estaba de oferta-, comentó Hermione sirviendo el té. -Iremos a un complejo turístico mágico precioso.  
  
-¿Cómo se llama ese maldito complejo?  
  
-Acapulco's Magic Beach. En una semana disfrutaremos de unas bonitas vacaciones.  
  
-¡Mierda! No podéis ir allí, no, ni hablar.  
  
-¿Se puede saber que mosca te picó Gin?-, preguntó Harry. -Las reservas ya están hechas y nos dejaron bien claro que no podíamos anularlas. ¿Quieres venir? ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
-El maldito problema es que la familia Malfoy al completo pasará allí sus vacaciones, justo dentro de una semana. ¡Joder! Eso me pasa por fijarme en las ofertas...  
  
-Mi-er-da... -, susurró Ron. -¿Vas con ellos?  
  
-Que remedio, trabajo para ellos. Tenéis que hacer algo, no podemos estar todos allí. Bonito espectáculo, los Weasleys y los Malfoys juntos, en el mismo hotel. No puede ser. ¿Quién más va?  
  
-Pues... Nosotros tres, Charlie y Bill. Bueno, quizás no haya problemas, ¿no?-, dijo Harry.  
  
-Se supone que ya no somos enemigos-, repuso Hermione.  
  
-Tengo unas ganas tremendas, enormes, de ver como Malfoy y su familia disfrutan de unas lujosas vacaciones refregándonos por la cara todo su dinero-, comentó Ron furioso. -Anula tu reserva Gin.  
  
-No, ya no puedo hacerlo. No queda mas remedio... tendremos que ir. Todos-, dijo Ginny acabando con la discusión.  
  
-Bonitas vacaciones-, se quejó Ron.  
  
-Quien sabe, quizás lo pasemos bien.  
  
-Hermione, tenéis que... evitar por todos los medios a los Malfoy, os lo ruego. Si os ven allí pensarán, bueno, Draco pensará que todo ha sido idea mía y me ASESINARÁ.  
  
-Está bien, intentaremos pasar desapercibidos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡¡Yuhuuuu!! ¡Nos vamos!-, gritó Eric cuando subían en el avión que los llevaría hasta su destino.  
  
-¿Por qué demonios no podemos desaparecernos y ya está? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir en este maldito avión?-, se quejaba Ginny mientras buscaba su asiento.  
  
-¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Mira, ahí están nuestros asientos. Eric va en un sitio aparte con los demás niños.  
  
-Oh por Merlín, encima tener que estar durante tantas horas junto a ti.  
  
-No te quejes, siéntate con mi madre si quieres.  
  
-No gracias, no quiero interrumpir a esa pareja de tortolitos-, dijo Ginny mientras dirigía su mirada a los asientos donde se encontraba Narcisa y Frederic que conversaban animadamente.  
  
Minutos después, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos, esperando tranquilamente a que el avión despegara. Todos, menos cierta pelirroja que se removía inquieta en su asiento, desesperando a la persona sentada junto a ella.  
  
-Diez horas, diez largas horas... me muero, no lo soporto.  
  
-Quien lo diría... así que miedo a volar-, contestó Draco divertido.  
  
-No te burles, estoy aquí por tu culpa. ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?  
  
-Te estás comportando como una cría. Creo recordar que llegaste a ser buscadora en el equipo de Gryffindor y no tienes miedo a las escobas, ¿por qué a los...?  
  
-¡No es lo mismo una escoba que un avión! Para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque no tienes ¡AEROFOBIA!-, gritó la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Aero... que?. Y baja la voz, nos están mirando todos.  
  
-Bajaré la voz cuando me dé la gana, ¿entendido?  
  
-Bien, como quieras.  
  
-Está bien lo siento, pero no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa y...  
  
-¿Agresiva?-, preguntó Draco levantando una ceja.  
  
-Eh... si, agresiva, eso es. Y créeme, no creo que te guste mucho comprobar mi grado de... agresividad.  
  
-Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a que me traten así. Ya sabes, cuando encarcelas a un mortífago lo mínimo que recibes son todo tipo de insultos.  
  
-Oye, ¿no se te hace duro tu trabajo? Imagino que sí. Tienes que... bueno, atrapar a todas esas personas que un día fueron tus amigos, ¿no?  
  
-Los sentimientos se dejan a un lado el mismo momento en el que entro en mi despacho. Sí, una vez fueron mis amigos-, contestó Draco mirando por la ventana.  
  
-Lo siento, debe ser duro hablar de tu trabajo. Cambiemos de tema si te apetece. ¿Quieres cacahuetes?  
  
-No y si.  
  
-¿Um?  
  
-No quiero cambiar de tema, y sí quiero cacahuetes-, dijo el rubio quitándole la bolsa de las manos.  
  
-¿Alguna vez tuviste que descubrir a alguien que fuera muy importante para ti?  
  
-Si, una vez. Una chica.  
  
-¿La conozco?  
  
-Supongo.  
  
-Oh vamos, cuéntame.  
  
-Ella se crió entre mortífagos al igual que yo, y llegó a ser tan repelente o incluso más que yo.  
  
-Déjame adivinar... nuestra querida Pansy, ¿correcto?-, dijo Ginny haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Si, fue ella. Cuando yo renegué ella quiso seguirme, deseaba ser mortífaga tan poco como yo. Pero su familia... tuvieron más poder sobre ella que el que tuvo Lucius sobre mí y la sacaron de Hogwarts.  
  
-Vaya, ¿por eso se marchó a Durmstang? Antes de irse empezó a caerme mejor, ya no nos insultaba.  
  
-Sí, ella cambió más que yo y sufrió más que yo. Los Slytherins le dieron de lado cuando ella intentó ser simpática con los alumnos de las demás casas. Fue rechazada por todos, solo yo estuve a su lado, solo yo entendía su impotencia... Su destino estaba escrito, su destino significaba matar.  
  
-Pobre chica, no me extraña que fuera tan... bueno, tan Pansy. ¿Y qué pasó?- , preguntó la pelirroja intrigada.  
  
-Se la llevaron pero ella en su interior seguía sin querer ser mortífaga. Mantuvimos el contacto por carta durante mucho tiempo y yo intentaba convencerla de que se escapara, que huyera. Yo ya estaba fuera, mi padre me había desheredado y los mortífagos no me echaban en cuenta. Hasta que un día dejó de escribirme, ni una carta más, ni una noticia suya.  
  
-No... ¿se hizo mortífaga?-, interrumpió la pelirroja.  
  
-Sus padres la obligaron... Voldemort le tatuó la marca en contra de su voluntad, ya no podía hacer nada, aunque huyera el la encontraría en cualquier sitio. Pero siguió siendo ella a pesar de todo... El día del ataque fue ella quien me avisó del plan de Voldemort, por eso pude llegar a tiempo y ya sabes lo que ocurrió.  
  
-¿No la has vuelto a ver?  
  
-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?-, dijo Draco molesto. -Yo desaparecí y seguí buscándola. Pasaron los años y ella fue una de los primeros mortífagos que quedaron a mi cargo. Debería haberla llevado a Azkabán, encerrarla... pero no pude. Tuvimos largas conversaciones y con varios hechizos logré adivinar que nunca había matado a nadie directamente, sus manos estaban limpias. Así que la dejé escapar.  
  
-¿Nadie preguntó? ¿La dejaste ir así sin más? ¿Y si era mortífaga de verdad?  
  
-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era tan diferente, había cambiado totalmente... Su cuerpo, su mente, era una persona sosegada, tranquila... No podía encerrarla.  
  
-Y supongo que no has vuelto a tener noticias...  
  
-Lo último que supe fue que estaba trabajando en Gringotts. Quitando hechizos y demás... Según cuentan su vida es totalmente nueva.  
  
-¿En Gringotts? ¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Si, eso me dijeron. ¿Por qué?-, preguntó Draco.  
  
-Um... ¿te gustaría volver a verla?  
  
-Claro, pero no creo que sea posible.  
  
-Mi hermano Bill trabaja allí, quitando hechizos también así que tienen que conocerse. Si quieres puedo ponerme en contacto con él y ya luego te pondría en contacto con ella.  
  
-¿De veras? Vaya, me encantaría ver como le va.  
  
-Bueno pues hablaré con Bill en cuanto lleguemos a... a Inglaterra quiero decir.  
  
, pensó la pelirroja.  
  
-Si no te importa voy a dormir porque estoy muuuuy mareada y no quiero vomitarte encima.  
  
-Eh... sí, mejor. Te llamaré cuando traigan la comida.  
  
Ginny intentó acomodarse de todas las posturas posibles.  
  
-¡Ouchhh! ¡Este asiento es demasiado pequeño!-, se quejó la pelirroja que ni siquiera sabía donde meter la almohada.  
  
-Puedes acostarte aquí si quieres, no me molesta.  
  
-Oh bueno, está bien. Pero déjame dormir.  
  
Ginny puso su cabeza en el pecho de Draco y este le pasó un brazo por los hombros. A los pocos minutos la pelirroja dormía plácidamente.  
  
-Parece mentira, después de tantos años y solo ahora he conseguido tenerte entre mis brazos-, pensó Draco mientras le acariciaba su larga melena pelirroja.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Por favor, ya era hora de que la abrazara, llevaban siglos hablando-, protestó Narcisa.  
  
-¿Crees que estos dos acabarán juntos?-, preguntó Fred mientras los veían dormir, ambos abrazados.  
  
-Estoy segura. Mira ella ha llegado a odiarlo lo sé, pero también sé que mi hijo ha estado locamente enamorado de ella desde que era un crío.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Draco enamorado de esa chica? ¿Te lo ha contado él?  
  
-¿Estás loco? Ha cambiado pero jamás admitiría que está enamorado de esa chica. Por si no lo recuerdas tengo mis poderes y lo veo todo. Además, los padres de ella estuvieron siempre en contacto con Draco cuando el escapó.  
  
-¿Los padres de ella? ¿Por qué? Pero si los Malfoy y los Weasley se llevaban a matar...  
  
-Las cosas cambiaron demasiado en los últimos años. Yo me veía impotente, sin poder defender a Draco de las manos de los mortífagos y en un recurso desesperado acudí a los Weasley para que lo ayudaran a huir. Son unas personas encantadoras y Draco y yo les estamos muy agradecidos.  
  
-¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Ginny? En sus años en Hogwarts jamás mencionó a la chica.  
  
-Pero mira que eres burro para estas cosas. Draco la observaba, incapaz de acercarse a ella. Molly, la madre de la chica, se dio cuenta claro está... Y siempre lo animó y lo mantuvo informado. Fue ella quien le aconsejó que la contratara como niñera.  
  
-Me temo que si Ginny se enterara de esto... rodarían cabezas.  
  
-Si, así que ni una palabra. La verdad es que nuestro hijo piensa que estamos ciegos... Ojalá y se atreva a hacer algo de una vez por todas, aunque no estoy segura de que aún la quiera...  
  
-Oh por Dios, ahora la ciega eres tu. ¿Es que no le ves la cara que pone cuando habla con ella? Nuestro hijo tendrá que jugar bien sus cartas o puede perderla en cuestión de horas. ¿Por qué demonios no la besa ya, no le dice que la quiere?-, dijo Fred ilusionado. -Porque los hombres querido, sois idiotas y esperáis hasta el último momento para hacerlo.  
  
-Y a veces perdemos a la mujer de nuestra vida, ¿cierto?  
  
-Quizás no esté todo perdido.  
  
-Un momento, ¿de quién hablamos? ¿De ellos o de nosotros?  
  
-De todos. No voy a permitir que mi hijo sea tan tonto como su padre y la deje ir.  
  
-¿Y ella? ¿Permitirá que el vuelva y le diga que la quiere con todas sus fuerzas?  
  
-Si Fred... lo permitirá, y yo lo permitiré...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Holaaaa ^^ Bueno, he tardado un poquito porque como ya os dije estuve de vacaciones y eso ^^UU Cada vez me salen los capis mas largos... ¿POR QUEEEEE? T___T Bueno mientras que no os canseis seguire escribiéndolos asi :P Pos ala, ya aqui hay cosas nuevas y cosas que se descubren.  
  
Por ejemplo, esta lo de Pansy... ¿Por qué he metido esa historia ahi? Pues porque le tengo planeada una parejita ^^ Siii una pareja que me encanta aunque solo he podido leer uno o dos fics sobre ellos ;___; La verdad... en los libros Pansy es idiota pero queria darle una oportunidad ^0^  
  
Luego esta lo que dice Narcisa sobre Draco... jijiji ^^ La madre desesperada tuvo que pedir ayuda a los Weasley... y ellos se la cedieron gustosamente, así que al final resulta que nuestro Drakito ha estado en contacto con los padres de Ginny todo este tiempo y nadie, ninguno de los hermanos, tenia la menor idea. Y por lo que parece cierto rubio ha estada "muy interesado" por el porvenir de la pelirroja... Ya veremos como le sienta a Ginny descubrir todo esto (si es que lo descubre xD)  
  
Um... creo que en el proximo capitulo hay muchas probabilidades de que haya un beso entre Ginny y Draco, y si no es un beso... palabras muy relevantes para la historia ^0^ Eso si, habra beso si me dejais reviews muajaja ^0^ Bueno supongo que algo habra porque ya empezais a impacientaros y lo entiendo xD  
  
Pues eso es todo, como veis la relacion de Narcisa y Frederic no va muy mal ^^ Aala, a contestar los reviews:  
  
-Ly: Pues... todavía no han llegao a las vacaciones xo estan en el avion y se acercan xD kizas estoy metiendo demasiada historia xo weno.. espero k t siga gustando ^^ besos loki.  
  
-Megera: bueno me alegro ke te empiece a gustar esta pareja, a mi me encanta *_*... pero para gustos estan los colores (y las parejas xD) Lo siento no pretendia acerte llorar pero me alegro ke te guste xD Besos ^^  
  
-Alasne: Holaa ^^ Gracias x lo de ke va de puta madre muajaja ^^ Me alegro ke te de risa xke aki hay muxos k lloran con el fic y tampoco kiero eso xDD Venga besoss ^^  
  
-Amni: jeje me alegro de ke hayas descubierto ste fic y de ke te este gustando ^^ Pues si.. eso era como una primera parte y ahora vienen las vacaciones ^^ Perdon x la tardanza xo estaba x ahi lejos xD Besosss ^^  
  
-Lucia Bonna: jajaja yo tambien quisiera ser Ginny en esos momentos te lo aseguro, que suerte T_T Bueno tampoco tarde muxo no? ^^UUUU Besossss :P  
  
-Mayu: eyyy ola cariño ^.^ Musas gracias x tu review xk se ke no stabas mu bien en esos momentos asi k t agradezco de ke t acuerdes aun asi. Bueno ai ta el nuevo capi, y ya escribiendo el proximo :P Venga besos wapisima ^^  
  
-Otra Lucia: jajaja vaya parece ke te has engañazo como una droga al fic xDDD Bueno me alegro asi t leeras los próximos capis supongo ^^UU Además esto no hace daño xD bueno bueno no ace falta k me buskes ni nada ni ke me mates ke ya pubike el nuevo capi trankila :P Venga besossss ^^  
  
-Girlpotter: Xi xi ya continuo ^0^  
  
-Malu Snape Rickman: Ummm... a draco le gusta Ginny xo... que siente Ginny? XD no se ^^UUU Si, creo k en el proximo capitulo habra beso o algo.... :P Besos ^^  
  
-Gin_ynia: Holaaa ^^ Pues ya ves aki tienes el 9 capi como t prometi :P Espero ke lo sigas leyendo y sigas dejando review ^^ Besosss  
  
-Sabina Evans: jaja si el calor, la playita... umm algo explosivo ^^ lo malo que llevan a toda la familia detras xDDD Pero supongo que estaran algun tiempecito solos ^^ Asias x el review y sigue leyendo! ^^ Besossss  
  
-Naty_chan: jeje asiaaaasss me alegro d k t guste el fic :P Espero no aber tardado muxo xD Besos y sigue leyendo y dejando review! ^^ 


	10. Hemos llegado

Buenas.  
  
Antes que nada he de decir que no os veis doble, que no os habéis equivocado de capitulo, este es el capitulo 10, ENTERO Y SIN ERRORES. Tuve unos problemas al subir el capitulo anterior, el que debería de ser el 10, y hay una parte de la historia que no se ve.  
  
Este es el verdadero capitulo completo, y disculpad este lio que tengo pero ff.net me tiene loca estos dias ¬¬  
  
Saludos.  
  
Daya  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Hemos llegado!-, exclamó Ron cuando al fin bajaron del avión y se encontraron en un exótico aeropuerto con palmeras en todas partes.  
  
-Gracias a Merlín, creí que el niño nacería aquí mismo.  
  
-Quizás no fue buena idea que viajáramos en avión, ya estás de ocho meses Hermione-, dijo Bill ayudando a su novia con las maletas.  
  
-El viaje de vuelta podríamos hacerlo apareciéndonos-, dijo Silvia, la novia de Bill a la que el viaje no le había sentado demasiado bien.  
  
-Bueno, ¿por qué no buscamos algún transporte que nos lleve al hotel?-, sugirió Charlie.  
  
-Perdone señorita-, dijo Harry acercándose a un mostrador donde una simpática muchacha atendía a los viajeros.  
  
-Bienvenido a Acapulco señor, ¿qué desea?  
  
-Pues verá, queríamos saber como llegar al complejo turístico Acapulco's Magic Beach.  
  
-Oh, pero si ya se encuentran en él-, respondía la muchacha. -¿No le explicaron? Verá... El complejo turístico está dotado de todo tipo de instalaciones tales como aeropuerto, centros comerciales, restaurantes, playas... está equipado para que no tengan que salir de él. Si desearan salir del complejo turístico entonces se encontrarían en la zona muggle fuera de nuestra jurisdicción.  
  
-Ah, bien, gracias. ¿Podría indicarme dónde está el hotel entonces?  
  
-Sale usted del aeropuerto y justo en frente está, seguro que lo reconocen.  
  
-Muchas gracias.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos aparezcamos-, dijo Charlie.  
  
-Bien, a la de tres.  
  
-Una...  
  
-Dos...  
  
-Y tres.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Uo...-, fue el único sonido que pudo articular Ginny cuando entró en el hotel de la mano de Eric y seguida de los Malfoy.  
  
-No sabía que fuera de seis estrellas-, dijo Draco impresionado. -¿Cuánto me va costar esto?  
  
-Lo que te dije ayer...  
  
-Vaya, era realmente... barato.  
  
-¿Queréis moveros de una vez de la entrada? ¡Quiero ver las habitaciones!-, dijo Narcisa entusiasmada.  
  
-¡Y yo quiero ir a la playa!  
  
-Dentro un rato Eric-, dijo Draco. -Virginia creo que te vendría bien descansar un poco, no tienes buen aspecto.  
  
-¿Descansar? ¡Pero si me he pasado todo el viaje durmiendo! ¡Nos vamos a la playa ahora mismo! Venga, vamos a la habitación y nos ponemos los bañadores.  
  
-¿No decías que odiabas la playa?-, preguntó Draco extrañado.  
  
-¡Pero esto es el paraíso!-, y acto seguido la pelirroja desapareció para minutos después aparecer en la habitación de Draco con el bañador puesto.  
  
-¿Vienes? Eric ya está abajo en la playa con tus padres-, dijo Ginny irrumpiendo en la jabitación de su jefe con un minúsculo bikini de color turquesa que resaltaba sus "encantos".  
  
-¿Ya?  
  
-Si, la playa está aquí abajo, solo tenemos que bajar una escalera y ya llegamos.  
  
-Bueno, está bien, pero tengo que ponerme el bañador-, contestó Draco encerrándose en el baño para segundos después salir vestido con un bañador negro y corto, muy corto, que dejó a Virginia con la boca abierta.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a nadie en bañador?-, preguntó Draco incómodo.  
  
-Emm... A nadie con ese cuerpo no-, contestó la pelirroja lanzándole una mirada llena de deseo.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos-, dijo Draco visiblemente impresionado más por la mirada de la joven que por sus palabras.  
  
-¡Oh vamos! Estaba bromeando-, dijo Ginny riendo a carcajadas.  
  
Los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la playa levantando miradas de envidia por los desconocidos que obviamente pensaban que eran pareja, una magnífica pareja.  
  
-¡Ya estoy Eric! ¿Nos vamos al agua?-, preguntó la pelirroja al niño que en ese momento intentaba construir lo que parecía la torre de un castillo.  
  
-Pero Gin... no se nadar.  
  
-No importa, podemos bañarnos en la orilla y si quieres en la piscina tu papá te enseñará a nadar. ¿Verdad, Draco?  
  
-Si, claro... Ahora puedes bañarte con ella Eric.  
  
La niñera y el pequeño disfrutaban en el agua bajo la mirada atenta de Draco  
  
-¿Te gusta, no?  
  
-¿Pero qué dices, papá?  
  
-Solo hay que ver la cara que pones cuando la miras. Y he de decir que la chica está francamente bien... ¿O me vas a decir que no la encuentras guapa?  
  
-Claro que es guapa pero eso no lo es todo...  
  
-Es simpática.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Quiere mucho a Eric.  
  
-Si, eso lo se.  
  
-¿Te has parado a pensar que quizás ella se ha enamorado de ti?  
  
Draco se quedó callado por unos momentos observando como la pelirroja salía del agua sacudiendo su larga melena.  
  
-Ella... no, es imposible.  
  
-Nada en esta vida es imposible. Y si la quieres deberías hacer algo antes de que abandone la casa para el próximo curso.  
  
-Pero yo no la... -, pero el joven no pudo continuar puesto que la pelirroja se acercaba hacia a ellos.  
  
-¿Por qué no vienes a bañarte? Aquí hace mucho calor-, dijo mientras se colocaba un corto pareo y un top de tirantes.  
  
-No.  
  
-Oh vamos, no seas aburrido.  
  
-No me apetece.  
  
De repente, Virginia se escurrió su larga melena justo en la seca espalda de Draco el cual dio un gran salto.  
  
-Tu... tu... ¡Uf! ¿Quieres agua? ¿Eh? ¿Si?-, decía Draco mientras se levantaba de la arena y se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirroja que caminaba hacia atrás nada segura de lo que Draco le iba a hacer.  
  
-No... no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte... solo fue una broma... ¡Draco!-, gritó la pelirroja cuando el joven Malfoy la arrastraba literalmente hacia el agua.  
  
-¿No querías que me bañara?-, preguntó antes de cogerla por la cintura e introducirla totalmente en el agua.  
  
El joven se sorprendió de la liviandad de la chica y sonrió al verla salir del agua con la ropa totalmente empapada.  
  
-Yo... te mato-, fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirroja antes de subirse encima del joven e intentar ahogarlo.  
  
Pero su intento fue fallido puesto que Draco la sumergió totalmente unas diez veces mientras que ella ni siquiera era capaz de sumergirle la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡¡UFFF!!!-, bufó la pelirroja tras quedar casi ahogada. -¡¿Quieres dejar de ahogarme?!  
  
-¡No te quejes! Tu mes has buscado.  
  
-¡Chicos! Pronto se hará de noche, nos llevamos a Eric-, gritó Narcisa desde la escalera que llevaba al hotel.  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos-, sugirió Draco.  
  
-Ve tu si quieres, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más. ¿Nunca has nadado en el mar de noche?  
  
-Pues no...  
  
-Deberías probarlo-, contestó Ginny sumergiéndose de nuevo para sacar la cabeza del agua una vez que estaba bastante lejos del rubio.  
  
Draco dudó durante unos instantes que se le antojaron eternos entre seguir a la muchacha y cometer alguna de las locuras que le rondaban la cabeza cuando la miraba o marcharse al hotel para darse una buena ducha y olvidarse de la joven.  
  
-No me hagas esto Virginia-, susurró el joven cuando la pelirroja lo llamaba con la mano desde la lejanía del oscuro mar que la envolvía. -¡Me voy al hotel!-, dijo esta vez en voz más alta para que ella lo escuchara.  
  
No esperó la respuesta de la pelirroja y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras que lo llevarían al hotel sin volver la vista atrás. Ni una sola vez.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Creo que va ser inevitable que nos encontremos con Ginny y compañía.  
  
-Tienes razón Ron, a la hora de cenar aquí en el salón seguramente los encontraremos-, confirmó Hermione con un suspiro.  
  
-No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo que nos encontremos con la familia Malfoy? Según lo que me habéis contado Draco es... civilizado. No sé que problema hay-, dijo Charlie mientras Harry y Ron pedían un aperitivo antes de la cena.  
  
-El problema es que Draco creerá que Ginny lo ha arreglado todo para que nos encontremos, ¿crees que le sentará bien que compartamos sus vacaciones?- , dijo Ron.  
  
-Silvia, ¿dónde vas?-, preguntó Bill cuando de repente su novia se levantó de la mesa con la cara más pálida de lo habitual.  
  
-Voy... voy al baño, ahora mismo vuelvo, disculpadme-, se disculpó la muchacha.  
  
-Pobre chica, creo que el viaje no le ha sentado bien-, comentó Harry.  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué os parece?-, preguntó Bill.  
  
-Oh Bill, me encanta, es la chica perfecta para ti. Hacéis tan buena pareja y se os ven tan felices-, contestó Hermione.  
  
-Ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza hermanito-, dijo Charlie.  
  
-Oh vamos, pero si llevo ya dos años saliendo con ella. Ya os lo dije, no tuve tiempo de presentárosla... ¿Sabéis? Le he comprado algo-, dijo Bill sacándose una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo azul del bolsillo.  
  
Cuando la abrió se escuchó un murmullo de sorpresa en toda la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué os parece?  
  
-¿Le vas a pedir que...-, comenzó Charlie.  
  
-...se case contigo?-, terminó Ron.  
  
-Exacto-, contestó Bill guardando de nuevo el anillo y luciendo una gran sonrisa.  
  
El joven recibió felicitaciones por parte de todos.  
  
-¿Y cuándo lo harás?-, preguntó Hermione.  
  
-Será mejor que lo haga mañana, hoy se encuentra algo indispuesta. Hermione, ¿por qué no vas a buscarla? Lleva demasiado tiempo en el lavabo-, contestó Bill preocupado.  
  
-¿Silvia? ¿Estás ahí?-, llamó Hermione al entrar en el baño.  
  
-Si Herm, ahora mismo salgo...-, pero unas arcadas impidieron que la joven terminara de hablar.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa? Cielos Silvia, que mal aspecto tienes-, dijo Hermione cuando la joven salió del baño con unas enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos, señal de que había estado llorando.  
  
-Ay Hermione yo me voy a morir... Yo no puedo más Herm-, contestó la joven echándose a llorar en los brazos de Hermione que la abrazó a duras penas debido a su enorme barriga.  
  
-No me asustes Silvia, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? Cuéntame cielo.  
  
-Yo... yo no puedo Herm, si te contara... si Bill supiera... Me odiaría, todos me odiaríais. Por primera vez en mi vida siento que tengo una familia y... y lo voy a perder todo.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando Silvia? ¡Silvia!-, gritó Hermione cuando la joven de repente se desmayó a sus pies.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Tengo un hambre...-, dijo Frederic una vez que entraban en el salón.  
  
-No seas impaciente hombre, ya llegamos-, contestó Narcisa dirigiéndose hacia la mesa que tenían reservada en el restaurante del hotel.  
  
"Oh no... Allí están, están cenando... Maldita sea, Draco los va a ver... ¡Dios!"  
  
La pelirroja divisó al otro lado del salón una gran mesa en la cual estaban sentados sus hermanos y Harry. ¿Dónde estaría Hermione?  
  
-¡Gin!  
  
-¿Si Eric?  
  
-¡Mira! ¡Mira allí!-, gritó el pequeño señalando justo hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la familia Weasley. -¡Son tus hermanos Gin!  
  
La pelirroja quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Todo arruinado, Draco ya los había visto y su mirada se dirigía de la mesa de los Weasley a la propia Ginny.  
  
-¿Ellos...? ¿Están aquí?-, preguntó Draco con un tono que Ginny no supo interpretar si como enfadado o como extrañado.  
  
-Yo... Lo siento Draco. Ellos habían reservado ya el viaje y yo también, no era posible una devolución del dinero... No sabía que se iban de vacaciones y mucho menos aquí, se ve que la agencia tenía una oferta especial para este mismo destino. Yo lo siento de veras, no fue mi intención que nos encontráramos aquí-, se explicó la pelirroja con la mirada enterrada en el plato vacío que tenía frente a ella.  
  
Un gran silencio cayó en la mesa. Se miraban unos a otros sin articular palabra, y la mirada de Draco estaba fija en la mesa de los Weasley.  
  
-Bueno, no importa, será bueno conocer a tus otros hermanos-, dijo Draco dejando a Ginny y a todos con la boca más que abierta.  
  
-Pero... ¿no te molesta?-, insistió la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Estamos todos de vacaciones, no hay nada de malo en ello. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal si pedimos la comida? Luego podemos ir a saludarlos.  
  
Y sin más comentario sobre el tema, volvieron de nuevo a una conversación más amena que Eric se encargó de dirigir.  
  
Aún así, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara hacia el joven Malfoy que se encontraba frente a ella y el, a veces la sorprendía y le contestaba con un amago de sonrisa que solo Ginny lograba ver.  
  
"Draco Malfoy se ha vuelto loco... y eso me alegra demasiado", pensó la joven mientras intentaba trocear una langosta con la mala suerte de que una de sus grandes pinzas salió disparada y cayó justo en la sopa que tomaba Frederic, llenándolo completamente de la sopa de tomate.  
  
Sonoras risas inundaron la mesa durante largo rato y, mientras tanto, en la mesa del otro lado del comedor, los hermanos Weasley y Harry acudían al servicio de señores donde Hermione los llamaba presa del nerviosismo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Vaya, parece que tus hermanos se fueron pronto a la cama, los estuve buscando por toda la terraza pero no estaban.  
  
-Si... yo también los busqué.  
  
Draco y Ginny habían bajado hasta la playa para tomar un poco de aire, ambos necesitaban sentirse libres y aquel sitio paradisiaco era el lugar perfecto.  
  
La pelirroja estaba de pie, en la orilla frente al mar, observando como las aguas cristalinas reflejaban la gran Luna llena que iluminaba la playa. Draco junto a ella, con una copa en la mano.  
  
-Pensé que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera si descubrías que mis hermanos estaban aquí.  
  
-Debiste de habérmelo contado antes de llegar, me sorprendí al verlos.  
  
-Precisamente no te lo contén por miedo a tu reacción.  
  
-¿Miedo?-, preguntó Draco poniéndose frente a ella. -No tienes porqué tenerme miedo, ¿de veras parezco tan terrible? Reconozco que un dia lo fui pero... ya no soy un ogro Virginia.  
  
-Tienes que entenderme, yo siempre te vi como el malvado de la película... Este cambio me está tomando desprevenida.  
  
-A mi también, yo jamás pensé... comportarme de esta manera y sin embargo tengo que aceptarlo, además, ¿acaso no te gusta mi nueva actitud?-, pregunto Draco bromeando.  
  
-Pues claro que me gusta, me... me gusta que ahora seas así-, contestó la pelirroja incómoda dándole la espalda a Draco.  
  
-¿Por qué huyes de mi mirada?-, preguntó el joven acercándose a ella hasta el punto que Ginny pudo sentir su aliento en su cabello.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja cuando el puso una de sus suaves manos en su hombro derecho.  
  
-Dime, ¿por qué no me mira nunca a los ojos?  
  
-Porque me da miedo descubrir lo que ocultas en ellos, contestó la joven.  
  
-¿Y qué crees que oculto?  
  
Draco acabó con la distancia que los separaba pegando su pecho a la espalda de la joven, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, colocando la barbilla en el hombro de la joven que quedó estupefacta ante tal contacto.  
  
-Draco...-, susurró la joven, queriendo separarse de el... pero sus cuerpo no la obedecía.  
  
-Shh... Cierra los ojos, escucha el mar, no hables-, contestó el rubio abrazándola un poco más.  
  
Cuanto había anhelado el joven ese contacto, cuanto había soñado con el tacto de la piel de ella, con el calor de su cuerpo, con el temblor de sus manos, con los latidos de su corazón...  
  
Lentamente fue acercando sus labios al cuello de ella que permanecía quieta, con los ojos cerrados, intentando huir y gritar en un acto desesperado de impotencia. El cuerpo que tenía tras ella la dominaba, el tacto de sus manos en sus caderas la ataban como una soga invisible al cuerpo del joven...  
  
Su corazón, el cual no deseaba romper ese contacto por nada del mundo, comenzó una lucha encarnizada con su mente, la cual le susurraba que huyera, que no le concediera ni un segundo más de su tiempo, ni un centímetro más de su cuerpo a aquel hombre que en esos momentos rozaba sutilmente su cuello con unos suaves y cálidos labios, gesto que la hizo estremecer de nuevo.  
  
Poco a poco, Draco acariciaba suavemente el cuello de la pelirroja con sus labios... más que un beso era una suave caricia, una caricia que encerraba un profundo sentimiento por parte del joven que con una delicadeza extrema comenzaba a dar tiernos y enloquecedores mordisquitos en el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
Y al fin... la mente de la pelirroja ganó la batalla y su cuerpo obedeció. Se apartó del joven tan rápido como pudo, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a él, a escasos centímetros si... pero algo en los ojos de la joven le decían a Draco que había cometido un error.  
  
-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? ¿Te crees que puedes ir por ahí abrazando y besando a toda la que te apetezca?-, gritó Ginny con una rabia incontenida.  
  
-Te quedaste ahí parada, pensé que te gustaría que...  
  
-¡Pensaste mal! ¡Nadie te dijo que me besaras! No tienes derecho a...  
  
-¡Lo hice porque me apetecía! ¿Por qué de repente esta actitud? Estabas tan...  
  
-¿Cuándo vas a entender que solo soy tu empleada Malfoy? ¡¿Cuándo?! No me toques, no me abraces y sobre todo no me...  
  
"Oh Dios mío... me está besando. No, no puede ser, Draco me está besando. ¿Qué se habrá creído el maldito? Sigue besándome... ¡YA BASTA!".  
  
-Déjam... mmm...  
  
No, ni siquiera podía gritarle. Esos labios la tenían atrapada, tan solo era un suave roce pero aún así la tenían atrapada. Draco la cogió por la cintura, acercando sus cuerpos aún más... profundizando el beso aún más. Esta vez la lengua del joven pedía a gritos encontrar la de la pelirroja y ella notaba como sus labios se humedecían por el contacto de su lengua que jugueteaba con sus labios buscando un hueco por el que colarse... Pero no, no se lo permitiría, aunque deseara continuar ese beso más que nada en el mundo no iba a permitir que siguieran jugando con ella, y mucho menos alguien como Malfoy.  
  
Le dio un fuerte empujón que casi lo tiro a la arena, y, tras varios segundos mirando esos profundos ojos grises, un fuerte guantazo hizo que Draco viera las estrellas.  
  
-¡JAMAS! ¿Me oyes? ¡JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ALGO SEMEJANTE! No quiero que me toques, no quiero tus besos, ¡si necesitas acostarte con cualquiera búscate a una camarera pero déjame en paz Malfoy!-, y propinándole un nuevo empujo para que se apartara de su camino, la pelirroja subió las escaleras hacia el hotel lo más rápido que pudo.  
  
Mientras, un joven demasiado confundido como para intentar reaccionar observaba como aquello que dio aliento a su vida desaparecía entre la oscuridad dejando un enorme vacío dentro de su pecho, un enorme vacío que sabía que no podría llenar.  
  
-Está bien Virginia, no volveré a molestarte... aunque eso me rompa en mil pedazos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Buenaaaaaasss ^.^ Pos ala, aqui esta el decimo capitulo *_*... Antes que nada quiero daros las gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews y leeis el fic. Ya he llegado a los 100 reviews, bueno mas de 100, y no se porque pero me ha hecho muy feliz ^^ De verdad muchas gracias sois los mejores y no es por hacer la pelota, esos reviews animan mucho a seguir escribiendo ^^  
  
Pues como veis... habeis tenido beso xD Un beso algo accidentado pero no podia ponerles las cosas tan faciles ¿no? Prometo que en el proximo capitulo intentare que no se maten ^^ La verdad es que aun no se si hacer que queden juntos o que Ginny desaparezca definitivamente... Dejadme vuestra opinión plis xD Pobre Gin, creo que los chicos han jugado muuucho con ella y es normal que rechace a Draco de esa... manera xD (Yo no lo haria ^0^)  
  
Tenemos a un nuevo personaje, Silvia, la novia de Bill Weasley. Una chica un tanto enigmatica de la que sabremos MUCHO en el proximo capitulo ^^ ¿Qué habra causado su repentina tristeza e inquietud? Muajajaaaa xD Soy malvada ^0^ Ayss... pobrecito Bill en el proximo capi xD  
  
DIOSSSSS, Harry me tiene loca ¬¬ ¿Con quien demonios lo pongo? ;___; He pensado en que al final Ginny y el acaben juntos pero... no me gusta esa pareja ¬¬ Bueno, ya buscare a alguna por ahi ;_; Se aceptan sugerencias T.T y si puede ser de una chica ya conocida en los libros mejor que mejor ^^  
  
Cuando acabe este fic (supongo que tendra unos 12 capitulos), empezare con una historia nueva, creo que... otro Draco/Ginny, o un Pansy/Bill, o quizas me arriesgue escribiendo algun... slash suave ^0^ Espero que guste tanto como este ^^  
  
Pues ala, creo que ya no hay nada mas que comentar sobre este capitulo. Si alguien tiene una duda, no entiende algo o a captado alguna incongruencia en el fic por favor que me deje un review y me avise o.o... Es complicado no cometer fallos sobre todo si a cada minuto se me ocurre una trama nueva xD  
  
-Ly: Holaaa loca, que como van tus vacaciones? xDDD Pobrecita alli abandonada durante seis dias ;_; Muchas gracias por dejarme reviews siempre warra que ya sabes que animan muxo ^^ Y si tu vas acer d Ginny.. na na ¬¬ mejor yo xD Besossss :P  
  
-Gin_ynia: Jeje no se porque pero me apetecio poner a Draco enamorado xD Me alegro de ke te guste el fic y aqui tienes un pequeño beso ^^ Besossss :P  
  
-Kristina: jeje musas gracias por tus halagos y x tu review :P Si, a mi tb me encanta la pareja G/D, se nota? XD Besossss ^^  
  
-Estrella de la Tarde: Jo a mi no me funfa el autor alerts ¬¬ Sii, supongo ke Ginny sta basada en todas nosotras... un poco de cada una, sois mi inspiracion xDD Pos lo del pansy/bill... ¿Y ke acemos con Silvia? XDD Pos ahi tienes un beso algo extraño xo es un beso ^^ Po xi, y creo k ginny se va a enterar de lo k molly ha stado aciendo con draco en los próximos capis... muajaja xD Enga warra, Besossss ^^  
  
-Paula: Hola mi lokaaa!! ^^ Hija pos ya ves Draco ke kere k los padres se lien xD Waaa a mi tb me encanta Eric *_* YO KERO UN HIJO ASIIII!! Alguien se ofrece a engendrarlo? XDDDD Ron sta un poco ...^^UU Xii voy acabar liando aki a tol mundo kes lo k me gusta a mi acer d celestina ya k conmigo misma voy apaña xD Pos lo de Pansy ya veras, xo a mi me da pena ;_; al menos me da pena con el pasado k le he creao en ste fic, en los libros es una zorra xD Me alegro ke te guste el fic warra, AL FIN T LO LEISTEEEE WAAAA SUENEN TROMPETAS Y LOS ANGELITOS TIRAN PETALOS DE ROSAS ALREDEDOR D PAULA!!! XDD Enga besos cariño :P  
  
-Lizbeth: Gracias x el review ^^ ya lo continuo :P besos  
  
-Mayumi: Ola warra, si gin no fuera a Acapulco no t preocupes k ya stabamos nostras alli ^0^ jajaja pobre pansy tos la odian y yo k intentaba ponerla buena y pobrecita en el fic ;_; trankila k no va aber ningun tipo de Pansy/Draco, no stoy tan loca X_X WAAAAAA ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO D MI PROPIO PERSONAJEEEEE *___*... y digo yo... ¿existira algun tio en el mundo que se parezca minimamente a mi Drakito? *____* Ala a tos les gustan los padres de draco xD la verdad sk acen una pareja mu mona ^^ Enga warra aki tenes el nuevo capi, BESOSSSS :P  
  
-Lucia: Wolaaaass wapisima, me alegra muxo k el fic t parezca d puta madre la verda xD aki tienes el nuevo capi loka :P Besosss ^^  
  
-Malu Snape Rickman: Buenaaaaass, ala, aki sta el beso d D/G spero k no te decepcione xD Mujer y 40 ijos no se... pero algunos si xDDD Besosss  
  
-Sabina Evans: Olaaass ^^ Siii pobrecitosss les va costar muxisimo star solitos y mas ahora k stan peleados xo no les podia poner las cosas tan faciles no? :P Pos si a mi tb me impresiona ke Draco ste enamorado d Ginny desde ace tanto.. pero mi imaginación es asi d loca xD Kizas ste viaje los una o... acabe x separarlos T_T Besossss ^^  
  
-Carito Weasley: Buenaaaaaas!! Gracias x el review wapa, besosss y sigue leyendo y dejando review :P  
  
-Randa1: Pos a ver a Frederic y a Narcisa no les importa muxo star con su nieto pero trankila ke tb tendran oportunidad de estar solos al igual ke ginny y draco :P Sip, los weasley se kedaran algunas veces con el pekeño ^^ Besosss  
  
-Pirra: Holaaa wapa ^^ me alegra ke te guste el fic y k t lo stes leyendo :P besosss ^^  
  
-Akane-chan: jejeje musas gracias aki tienes la continuación ^^ sigue leyendo y dejando review wapa! ^^ besosss :P  
  
-Jessica: Bueno pos beso ya hay... eso de ke le diga k la kiere creo k todavía falta xk por ahora ginny parece k ... lo odia ;_; pobre drakito ;_; peor no t preocupes, le dare a draco la oportunidad de declararse :P Besossss  
  
-Amni: jeje ya continuooo ya voyyy! :P Me alegro de ke t parezca magnifico *_* Besosss  
  
-Nisa: t gusta demasiado? Jaja vaya! K bien ^^ no he tardado muxo en seguirlo no? ^^UUU besosss :P  
  
-Caro radcliffe: jajaja trankila draco ya la ha besado, no ha sido muy bien correspondido pero algo es algo ^0^ Buaaa siii draco es tonto al igual ke todos los tios ¬¬ speran tanto k al final acaban x perder a la xica ke kieren -.-UUU Yo creo k gin no tiene nada claro sus sentimientos y x eso rexaza a draco d esa manera o.o... Besossss ^^  
  
-Patricya Weasley: Holaa ^^ asias x dejar review me alegra k t guste :P Besooss ^^  
  
-Virginia Felton: jejeje weno ya vere si ellos acaban juntos o acaban odiándose xD Besosss y sigue leyendo y dejando review ^^  
  
-Athena Katsura: jaja si a veces pasa k ay fics k nos saltamos y luego tienen muxos caps o.o.. spero k t guste este capitulo :P besossss ^^ 


	11. Falsa Identidad

Aquella mañana la pelirroja decidió no desayunar con los Malfoy y tras pedir permiso a Narcisa, fue a buscar a sus hermanos. No estando loca le hubiera pedido permiso a su verdadero jefe, no soportaría verlo ni un momento más.  
  
-¡Ginny! Vaya hermanita, ya tenía ganas de encontrarte. ¿Qué, escapaste de tu jefe?-, la saludó Ron cuando la joven se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban desayunando.  
  
-Ya sabe que estáis aquí-, contestó de mala manera.  
  
-¿Y...? ¿No dijo nada?-, inquirió Harry.  
  
-No he venido para hablar de los Malfoy, ¿si?-, dijo con una mirada cortante.  
  
-Bueno... eh...  
  
-¿Dónde están Hermione y Bill? ¿Y su novia? ¡Estoy deseando conocerla!-, interrumpió la pelirroja con entusiasmo.  
  
-Verás, Silvia tuvo ayer un pequeño desmayo y Hermione está cuidando de ella, Bill fue a llevarles el desayuno a ambas-, contestó Charlie.  
  
-Oh pobre chica... Voy a ir a visitarlas.  
  
-Pero, ¿no desayunas?-, preguntó Harry.  
  
-No, no tengo mucho apetito hoy.  
  
-¿Sabes? Anoche Bill le pidió que se casara con él-, le dijo Ron antes de que se levantara de la mesa.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Bill? ¿El le pidió que...? ¿Oh vaya! ¡Y yo me lo perdí por...!  
  
-¿Por...?  
  
-Er... no, nada. Hasta luego chicos.  
  
Un minuto después, la pelirroja volvió a la mesa.  
  
-Em... ¿Qué habitación es?  
  
-La 131-, contestó Charlie riendo.  
  
-¡Bill!-, grito la pelirroja cuando se disponía a llamar a la habitación y su hermano salió de improvisto.  
  
-¡Ey pequeña! ¡Cuanto tiempo!-, contestó el joven dándole un fuerte abrazo.  
  
-¡Ay ya Bill que me aplastas!  
  
-Si, claro, lo siento. ¿Qué haces aquí hermanita?  
  
-Vine a verte, a ti y a Herm y a... ¿tu futura esposa?-, dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.  
  
-Oh, ya te enteraste. Si, yo le pedí que...-, comenzó Bill sonrojándose.  
  
-Ya, ya sé. Bueno, ¿no piensas presentármela? Que mal educado...  
  
-Claro, ven, entra.  
  
Ginny entró en una amplia habitación y vio a Hermione sentada con su gran barriga junto a una cama de matrimonio en la que había una chica de largo pelo negro y ojos color chocolate.  
  
-De verdad Hermione, ya estoy bien, deja que me levante... -, le discutía la joven a Hermione.  
  
-No no no, ya ves lo que te pasó ayer, quédate ahí. ¡Hola chicos!-, exclamó Hermione cuando reparó en la presencia de los pelirrojos.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo logró levantarse y le dio dos besos a su amiga.  
  
-Silvia cariño, está es Virginia, mi hermana-, interrumpió Bill.  
  
La aludida se levantó de la cama en contra de las indicaciones de Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la pelirroja la cual se sorprendió.  
  
-Bill me ha hablado mucho de ti, encantada de conocerte.  
  
-Igualmente, estaba deseando saber quien era la tan conocida novia de mi hermanito-, contestó Ginny con una sonrisa.  
  
-Silvia trabaja en Gringotts conmigo desde hace unos años y allí nos conocimos.  
  
-¿En Gringotts?-, preguntó la pelirroja extrañada.  
  
-Si, quitando hechizos ya sabes...  
  
-Bueno chicos yo me voy un rato, estoy algo cansada-, dijo Hermione. -, Bill, ¿vienes?  
  
-Claro. ¿Hermanita te quedas aquí?  
  
-Si a Silvia no le importa, claro que sí.  
  
-Oh no, así podremos hablar un rato.  
  
-Bien pues luego nos vemos.  
  
-¿Sabes? Tu cara me resulta conocida-, dijo la pelirroja una vez que estaban solas.  
  
-Oh... pues, no sé, quizás conociste a alguien parecido a mi-, contestó la joven bajando la mirada.  
  
-Si, tiene que ser eso. Bueno, ¿y que me cuentas de ti? ¿Dónde estudiaste?  
  
-Pues en... en... Sholler's Magic.  
  
-Vaya, nunca oí hablar de ese sitio.  
  
-Si... bueno, está lejos de Inglaterra si, muy lejos.  
  
-Ah... bien. Creo que puedes dejar de fingir Pansy.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo me llamaste?-, exclamó Silvia mostrando de repente una expresión asustada.  
  
-Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. Tranquila, por ahora no diré nada.  
  
-Pero yo no...  
  
-Vamos Pansy, vale que Harry, Hermione y Ron no te hayan reconocido... pero recuerda que te dedicaste a amargarme la vida durante mis dos primeros años. Puede que hayas cambiado físicamente, pero los ojos de una persona nunca se olvidan y más cuando esa persona había sido una gran enemiga tuya... Además, Malfoy me dijo que la última noticia que tuvo sobre ti fue que estabas en Gringotts y no podía ser de otra manera que con otra identidad puesto que se supone que eras una mortífaga en busca y captura. ¿Me equivoco?  
  
-No, no... yo soy... Oh por Merlín... ¿Lo sabes todo? ¿El te contó...? Anoche supe que el iba a estar aquí y... bueno, se descubrirá todo. Yo... será mejor que me vaya, que desaparezca y... -,decía la joven entre sollozos.  
  
-No digas tonterías. ¿Cómo vas a desaparecer? ¿No has visto como te quiere Bill? ¡Os vais a casar! No puedes irte y dejarlo todo así.  
  
-Pero... pero... si Bill se entera el me va odiar, todos, tus hermanos, todos... Es mejor que me vaya sin que ellos sepan nada y... No soportaría que el me odiara, el no Virginia, esto es lo más parecido a una familia que he tenido jamás y yo no soportaría que...-, contestó la chica mientras se deshacía en lágrimas.  
  
-Escúchame-, dijo Ginny cogiéndola firmemente por los hombros. -Bill no te va odiar, ni mis hermanos, ni nadie, ¿me oyes? Has cambiado, tienes una nueva vida, estás a punto de casarte y ahora no puedes abandonar todo esto.  
  
-Entonces... ¿qué voy hacer?  
  
-Tienes que contarle la verdad, con Malfoy aquí todo se descubriría.  
  
-Yo... yo puedo pedirle que no diga nada, que...  
  
-No Pansy, no puedes vivir en una engaño, no puedes estar mintiendo a Bill y a todos sobre tu pasado. Acabarías equivocándote en algo y será peor que si le cuentas todo. No llegarás muy lejos con una mentira así.  
  
-Pero, ¿que le voy a decir? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que soy una mortífaga, una prófuga y que le he mentido todo este tiempo?  
  
-No, le dirás que eres Pansy Parkinson, que fuiste obligada a ser mortífaga, que jamás cooperaste con ellos, que tienes una nueva vida y... y que le quieres.  
  
-Yo... yo no sé si seré capaz Virginia.  
  
-Lo serás, tienes que ser fuerte al igual que has hecho todos estos años, sé fuerte. Yo estaré contigo, yo te creo... confío en que eres una buena persona.  
  
-Gracias Virginia, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho, no podía aguantar más con esto...  
  
La pelirroja le dio un abrazo a la joven y ambas estuvieron hablando durante un largo rato hasta que decidieron bajar a la piscina con los demás.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¡Eh mira! ¡Ahí vienen Ginny y Silvia!  
  
Bill fue rápidamente hasta su novia y le dio un abrazo.  
  
-¿Ya estás bien cariño? ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para...?  
  
-Ay Bill, que no es de trapo. Déjala a la chica le vendrá bien que le dé el sol, solo fue un desmayo.  
  
-Eh... si, tienes razón Ginny. Bueno, voy a bañarme un rato, vuelvo enseguida-, contestó el joven dándole un beso a Silvia.  
  
-No puedo Ginny, yo no puedo...  
  
-Si, si puedes, esta noche podrás. Venga, vamos a tomar el sol, no viene aquí para volver más blanca de lo que estoy.  
  
-Mira. Ahí está Draco y su familia-, le dijo Hermione cuando la pelirroja se sentó junto a ella.  
  
-Por mi como si está el rey de Roma.  
  
-¿No tienes que cuidar del niño?  
  
-Narcissa me dio la mañana libre, luego por la noche volveré con ellos.  
  
-Eh... Ron va a buscarlo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Va a buscar a Malfoy?  
  
-Si, Charlie y Bill querían conocer su nueva faceta simpática.  
  
-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está Silvia?  
  
-Está en el agua con Bill. Viene hacia aquí... voy a matar a Ron.  
  
-No, YO mataré a Ron.  
  
-Hola Gr... Hermione, Virginia.  
  
-Buenos días Draco-, saludó Hermione mientras que Ginny se limitó a mover la cabeza.  
  
-¿Dónde están Bill y Silvia? Queremos presentarle a Draco-, dijo Charlie.  
  
-En el agua-, contestó Hermione.  
  
-Otro día se los... -, intentó detener la pelirroja, pero era demasiado tarde, Bill y Silvia ya se dirigían hacia ellos. Bill con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo la mano de su novia, Silvia con una gran inquietud y paso inseguro.  
  
"Maldita sea", pensó la pelirroja. "Malfoy lo echará todo a perder".  
  
-Hola Draco, yo soy Bill.  
  
-Mucho gusto-, contestó Draco estrechándole la mano.  
  
-Y esta es mi novia Sil...  
  
-¿Pansy? ¡Eres tú! ¡Pansy Parkinson! ¡Vaya, nunca pensé...!-, interrumpió Draco con entusiasmo y alegría al ver la cara de la muchacha la cual sintió que el mundo se le venía encima al oír su verdadero nombre.  
  
"Mierda, mierda, mierda. Estúpido... ¿no puedes tener la boca cerrada? ¡Argh!", pensaba la pelirroja a la cual Silvia miraba con ojos suplicantes.  
  
Ginny decidió intervenir puesto que todos quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.  
  
-¿Pero qué dices Malfoy? No digas tonterías, ella es Silvia, la novia de Bill. Has debido confundirte-, dijo la pelirroja fingiendo una gran sonrisa y entonces todos respiraron tranquilos menos Draco que seguía con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Silvia? ¡Pero si es Pansy!  
  
-Pero... ¿Pansy Parkinson no es una prófuga? No puede ser ella, se llama Silvia. Quizás se parece y tu la has confundido-, intervino Harry.  
  
-No, estoy seguro de que... -, Al fin, Draco se decidió a mirar a la muchacha e inmediatamente comprendió que había cometido un gran error al ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.  
  
Si, era Pansy Parkinson, su antigua amiga, pero por una u otra razón ella tenía una nueva identidad y el había estado a punto de delatarla.  
  
-Draco, ¿estás seguro de qué es Parkinson?-, preguntó Charlie.  
  
El ambiente se había vuelto muy tenso. Bill no podía articular palabra y seguía agarrando la mano de... ¿Pansy o Silvia? Hermione había tenido que sentarse rápidamente, parecía que ella también la había reconocido pero calló prudentemente. Ginny intentaba salvar la situación pero no sabía que decir. Todo dependía de Draco.  
  
-Eh... bueno, no, no estoy seguro. No puedo asegurarlo claro esta, Parkinson era una prófuga, yo mismo la detuve una vez y no puede ser ella... Vaya Silvia, te pareces mucho si, por un momento me engañaste-, contestó el rubio fingiendo una sonrisa.  
  
"Por favor, que se le crean, por favor...", rogaba Ginny.  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír y las dudas desaparecieron. Pero no todo iba tan bien como Ginny creía. Silvia continuaba seria, con el rostro totalmente pálido, los ojos a punto de llorar...  
  
"Oh no Pansy, ahora no, aguanta un poco, por favor, sonríe... Pansy reacciona...", rezaba la pelirroja para sus adentros.  
  
Pero parecía que la joven no iba a reaccionar. Todo lo contrario, se soltó de Bill y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.  
  
-El...-, cogió aire. -El no se equivoca-, dijo mirando a Draco, el cual agachó la cabeza.  
  
Bill la miró fijamente, un gran silencio se hizo a su alrededor.  
  
-Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento-, continuó la joven quitándose el anillo que Bill le había regalado y dejándolo en una mesa. Luego, dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa a la pelirroja se retiró dejando a unos Weasley un tanto... trastornados.  
  
Ginny fue la primera en seguirla y detrás de ella fue Hermione. Draco murmuró una excusa y se marchó con su familia.  
  
Bill se dejó caer en una silla, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas enterrando la cara entre sus manos. Harry, Ron y Charlie se miraban unos a otros sin saber que decir.  
  
Charlie se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Déjenme solo... Por favor, quiero estar solo-, susurró con voz ronca.  
  
Los tres jóvenes le hicieron caso y se marcharon dejando solo a un hombre que se debatía entre el amor, el engaño, el dolor y la desconfianza.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Cómo están?-, le susurró Draco cuando la pelirroja se sentó junto a él en la cena.  
  
-No pude hablar con Bill, Pansy está destrozada, quiere irse a Inglaterra esta noche.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No tienes la culpa, nadie sabía que ella era Pansy-, contestó Ginny fríamente.  
  
-No, lo siento por lo de la otra noche... y por esto también. Pero no tenía derecho a besarte.  
  
Ginny guardó silencio y fijó la mirada en el plato.  
  
-Mírame-, le ordenó Draco.  
  
Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos a pesar de que algo se revolvía en su estómago. Una inquietud que no le permitía tenerlo cerca desde la noche en que el la besó.  
  
-Me equivoqué lo sé, fue culpa mía, pero no tienes porqué evitarme. No volverá a ocurrir te lo aseguro-, le dijo a la vez que la miraba con una mirada indescriptible. Que difícil le resultaba tener que ocultarlo todo, que difícil mantener una fachada cuando lo que más deseaba era... -Nunca más-, finalizó apartando la mirada y comenzando a comer.  
  
Mientras tanto, Narcisa y Fred conversaban en voz baja ajenos a todos los problemas que los rodeaban. O al menos, aparentemente ajenos.  
  
-Volvieron a discutir-, dijo Narcisa en voz baja a la vez que se llevaba un canapé a la boca.  
  
-Si, lo se. Fingen muy mal. Si Draco no hace nada acabará perdiéndola.  
  
-O quizás sea ella quien lo pierda a él. Draco aún conservaba orgullo dentro de él, en lo más profundo sí, pero es un orgullo que nunca saldrá de él. Y si ella no da una sola señal que lo esperance me temo que acabará tratándola como a una empleada más.  
  
-Lo sé, lo sé... Pero en ese asunto no podemos intervenir Narcisa.  
  
-Tienes razón cariño, esto es un problema que solo ellos pueden resolver. Nosotros... debemos dedicarnos a... retomar nuestra relación-, le dijo la mujer con una pícara sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué te parece si la retomamos ahora?-, le susurró Fred al oído.  
  
-Er... chicos, nosotros vamos a... descansar, ha sido un día muy largo. Virginia, ¿te ocuparás tu de Eric?  
  
-Claro Narcisa. Buenas noches.  
  
-Buenas noches.  
  
Cuando Virginia y Eric terminaron de cenar, la pelirroja se lo llevó a la terraza. Ella se sentó y pidió una copa mientras el pequeño jugaba con varios animalitos mágicos que correteaban por el jardín.  
  
"No sé porqué me siento así... Tan cansada, tan apática... Solo tengo ganas de dormir, de no despertar en mucho tiempo, de no ver a nadie. Pero a mi pequeño si, quiero estar con él el poco tiempo que me queda, pronto dejaré de trabajar para los Malfoy y deberé volver a mi trabajo. Eric y Draco ya se comportan como padre e hijo, y sus abuelos estarán junto a él.  
  
Pero lo echaré tanto de menos... A Eric, a Fred, a Narcisa, la casa... a él. No sé si lo echaré de menos a él... A sus cambios de humor, a su repentina simpatía hacia mi familia, a sus ojos tan profundos que me dan miedo mirar.  
  
Si, probablemente lo echaré de menos, pero por otra parte, no puedo evitar sentirme incómoda cuando está a mi lado. Una sensación extraña recorre todo mi cuerpo, tengo ganas de mirarlo, de hablarle, de hacerle reír... pero también quiero estar lejos, no verlo, no tocarlo... no sentirlo.  
  
¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué es esta sensación que me ahoga, que me duele? No sé por qué me siento así, o quizás... no lo quiero admitir".  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Buaaaaaa, no me lo puedo creer ;_; 128 reviews ;_;... Aaaaayss, si es que sois los mejores, muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews y por leer este fic ^^  
  
Bien... comentemos un poquito este capitulo. Pos como veis no hay mucho D/G en este capitulo ya que he preferido centrarme en la historia de Bill/Pansy y así me la quito mas o menos de encima. El desenlace de Bill y Pansy lo veréis en el próximo capitulo al igual que veréis que le he encontrado una pareja a Harry ^^  
  
En el proximo capi ya habra tambien algo muy decisivo para Ginny y Draco ^0^ Supongo que la historia tendra trece capis y un epilogo, ya queda poquito ;___; Me va dar pena acabar este fic pero bueno, ya llevo mucho tiempo xD  
  
Ahora contesto los reviews y ala! Capitulo 11 listo! ^^  
  
-*Rosie-chan*: Chiiii Eric es muuuuy mono *____* ojala tuviera yo un hijo asi (o un novio ya que estamos por pedir que no quede xD) jajaja tranquila! No me mates a Ginny que me quedo sin fic ;_; Es que hay que comprender que Harry le hizo mucho daño y ahora ella piensa que todos los tios son unos cerdos que lo unico que hacen es jugar con las tias y ahora le da mucho miedo volver a enamorarse, y mucho menos de Malfoy... Besosss ^^  
  
-Amni: La ultima frase me quedo algo dramatica pero bueno parece que a la gente le ha gustado xD Ya lo continuo guapa gracias por el review :P Besos! ^^  
  
-Arladiel: jajaja no llores! Que lloro yo tambien ;_; bueno muchas gracias por dejarme review y sip, es cierto que Ginny no sabe lo que se pierde porque mi Drakito tiene muuucho que dar... ^^ ya veremos si se lo da a Ginny o no xD Besosss ^^  
  
-Nia-Gotica: Tranquila que no se quedara con Harry, yo odio esa pareja ^^UUU además ya le busque una a Harry que saldra en el proximo capitulo. Jajaja a lo mejor tus fuerzas y tu espiritu me poseen y te hago caso y los dejo juntos... Ya no hay duda de que esto es un Draco/Ginny, lo que no se es si se acabaran separando o seguiran juntos ^^UUU muaajajajaaa (risa malvada) Besoss ^^  
  
-Kap-weasley: Gracias *_*... me alegro mucho de que te guste mi forma de escribir ^0^ Nah, yo el beso no lo hubiera rechazado pero esta Ginny es algo especial y esta dolida asi que... pobres xD Draco tendra que luchar mucho si de verdad la quiere. Asias por el review y besos! ^^  
  
-Ly: Siii, tu fuiste la primera en leerlo en exclusiva antes de que te fueras xD Y de nada guarra, solo era pa que no te fueras al viaje con la cabeza vacia xD jaja tranquila que ya no quiero llegar a ninguna cantidad, todos los reviews son muy agradecidos ^^ Enga besos warra y espero que esto se siga gustando, Aios ^^  
  
-Marta: No se alejara de NUESTRO Draco porque Draco esta enamorada de ella (para mi desgracia xD) Escribire un slash (ya lo estoy escribiendo xD) pero no sera en este fic ^0^ Cuando acabe este publicare el otro :P Y me temo que no sera Sirius/Remus aunque esa pareja tambien me encanta *__* jaja da igual el tipo de review que sea para mi todos los reviews son buenos y agradecidos ^^ Besosss!! (Como me mandes a los Teletubbis dejo de escribir ¬¬)  
  
-Alba: Siii siii Silvia es Pansy!! XDD Que putas con vosotras ni una sorpresita ;_; ...snif xD Lo de estar embarazada... lo dudo xDDD Era el estres porque sabia que Draco estab ahi y que podia descubrirla ^^UU lo siento pero tendra que sufrir un poquito mas al igual que Bill. Que mala que soy muajaja ^0^ Nooo a Harry con Luna no que ya le encontre otra pareja xDDD Enga warra besos y deja dejando estos reviews tan xulos xD Besosss ^^  
  
-Lolit: Uo O_O... dejas de estudiar pa leerte el fic? ;_;... ASIAS! ^0^ xD me alegra que te guste todo este lio que he montado ^^U yo tambien amo esa pareja... pero no seria impactante que no acabaran juntos? ^^UUUUU muajaja. Besossss!  
  
-Patricya Weasley: A la orden! Ya lo sigo xD Asias por el review y me alegra que te guste el fic y la pareja ^^ besosss!  
  
-Squallo: Hola wapisimo!! ^^ Que bruto mira que leerte los 6 capis que te faltaban del tiron.. xD Bueno de todas formas muxas asias por dejarme review y por leerte este fic ^^ Actualiza el tuyo eh! :P A Harry ya le encontre pareja xD Siii Eric es tan monooooo *_____* Yo tb me lo comeria no te creas xD Y Ginny ya ira perdiéndole el miedo a los tios poco a poco xD Muxos besazos! ^^ 


	12. Sentimientos encontrados

-Bill... Tienes que entenderla. Sé que ahora estás dolido y que te sientes engañado pero, ¿has pensado las razones que ella tenía para ocultártelo?  
  
-Si, lo he pensado... y no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Creí que confiaba en mi, que le di suficientes muestras de que la quería... no puedo creer que ella sea Parkinson-, dijo Bill con voz ronca.  
  
-¿Vas a olvidar que la quieres solo porque la obligaron a convertirse en un maldito mortífago? Si piensas así, eres un estúpido y un hipócrita-, le espetó Ginny.  
  
-¿No entiendes? ¡No es por eso! No me importa su pasado... no me importa...  
  
-Entonces ve a buscarla Bill, no dejes que se vaya sola a Inglaterra. No la pierdas porque tu la quieres y si la dejas ir te lo reprocharás toda la vida.  
  
-Lo que más me duele es que no confiara en mi, que no me dijera quien era realmente. Me duele haber tenido que enterarme de esta forma.  
  
-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué apareciera delante tuya y te dijera "Bueno Bill, creo que debería decirte que soy una mortífaga y una prófuga"? Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría. ¿Acaso sabes lo que ha sufrido ella ocultándolo? Dale una oportunidad al menos, deja que se explique y luego, decide si quieres perderla o no.  
  
-Yo... yo... Está bien, hablaré con ella. Solo quiero escuchar su versión.  
  
-Pues corre, ve ahora mismo porque está haciendo sus maletas y piensa marcharse en cuanto pueda. Si se va ahora no la volverás a ver.  
  
-Gracias Gin-, susurró el joven dándole un beso a su hermana en la mejilla.  
  
-¿Crees que la perdonará?  
  
-¡Hermione! ¡No vuelvas aparecer de esa forma si no quieres que te tire por la ventana!  
  
-Está bien lo siento-, contestó la aludida sentándose junto a Ginny. -Que incómodas son estas sillas por Merlín.  
  
-No lo sé... Sé que la quiere pero está muy dolido, confío en que Bill se de cuenta de que no podrá estar sin ella.  
  
-Seguro que sí, Bill es una buena persona y la perdonará. Y tú... ¿cómo estás?  
  
-¿Yo? Yo estoy bien Herm, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-, inquirió la pelirroja extrañada.  
  
-Pues a mi no me lo parece. Pareces cansada, triste, no sé... No eres la misma de antes. ¿Qué te pasa Gin?  
  
-Nada, yo estoy bien, no me noto nada raro-, dijo Ginny en un tono poco convencedor.  
  
-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
  
-Yo.. lo sé Herm, lo sé. Pero ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bill llamó repetidamente a la habitación 131 pero nadie salió a abrirle. El sabía que estaba dentro.  
  
-Abre, sé que estás ahí-, susurró a la puerta pero ésta se abrió de repente mostrando a una joven con los ojos rojos que temblaba visiblemente.  
  
-Yo... yo me marcho hoy mismo. Voy a recoger mis cosas y... y saldré de tu habitación.  
  
Haciendo caso omiso, el pelirrojo entró en la habitación.  
  
-Cierra la puerta.  
  
Pansy obedeció. El tono grave que el joven usaba en ese momento la asustaba.  
  
-No te causaré más problemas, desapareceré, no volveréis a saber de mi. Me marcharé a Londres y buscaré un trabajo. Solo... solo... quiero que olvidéis todo esto, lo siento, siento todo lo que hice.  
  
La joven parecía calmada, hablaba con voz serena y firme, nadie podría advertir su temor y dolor de no ser por las lágrimas silenciosas que caían por sus mejillas. El podría denunciarla, la detendrían en cualquier momento y no soportaría el dolor que le causaría que la persona a la que amaba la encerrara de por vida por actos que nunca cometió.  
  
-¿Tan fácil te resultaría olvidarlo todo? Marcharte así sin más, ¿crees que te dejaríamos ir?  
  
Lo sabía, iba a denunciarla. Estaba acabada, la encarcelarían por mortífaga y prófuga. El lo haría... el y todos a los que había querido. Los Weasley... Su verdadera familia.  
  
Un gran peso cayó en su corazón, un peso que hizo que sus piernas temblaran y se doblaran imperceptiblemente bajo su peso. Tuvo que dejarse caer en un sillón cercano para no caer al suelo y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Era injusto, injusto que la encerraran por actos que no cometió...  
  
Quería hablar pero de sus labios no salía una sola palabra. Le faltaba el aire, no se sentía capaz de mirar a aquel hombre que se encontraba de pie delante suya y que en ese momento se acercaba a ella.  
  
-Por favor... no hagas que me encarcelen. No lo hagas... no podría soportarlo...-, logró decir con la poca voz que pudo salir de sus labios.  
  
Estaba tan cerca... solo tenía que alargar un poco la mano para poder tocarlo. Cuanto necesitaba en aquel momento que la abrazara, de esa forma que solo el sabía hacer. Que la tuviera entre sus brazos, que le susurrara al oído que todo estaba bien... Pero eso ya no volvería a ocurrir porque ella lo había traicionado.  
  
Bill se arrodilló frente a ella y con una mano tomó suavemente su barbilla.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-, preguntó buscando su mirada.  
  
-Tú... tú me... ¿no me vas a denunciar...? Aún me buscan y...-, a la vez que hablaba, Bill le apartaba el pelo del rostro.  
  
-¿Denunciar?-, volvió a preguntar. -¿Cómo crees que podría hacerte eso?  
  
-Es lo que merezco.  
  
-Lo que mereces... es ser feliz-, le susurró ala vez que la atraía hacia sí de manera que ambos quedaron sentados en el suelo, ella entre los brazos de él, llorando desconsoladamente si... Pero estaba entre sus brazos.  
  
-Lo siento... lo siento-, murmuraba la joven una y otra vez mientras se refugiaba en su cuello.  
  
-No pasa nada, todo está bien... No pasa nada...-, le susurraba el pelirrojo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. -Mírame Pansy, mírame cariño.  
  
La joven lo miró y descubrió en su rostro una amplia sonrisa que la hizo sentirse segura, como solo él la hacía sentir.  
  
-Yo te quiero a ti, no a tu nombre, ni a tu pasado. Quiero a una chica que me enamoró por su sonrisa, por sus ojos, por su simpatía, por su cariño... Te quiero y nada ni nadie podrá cambiarlo.  
  
A Pansy le dio un vuelvo el corazón. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ella que creía que sería denunciada y encerrada por Bill... por su Bill...  
  
-Gracias Bill, gracias por todo lo que me has dado, por perdonarme, por protegerme... gracias-, contestó ella con una sonrisa limpiándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.  
  
-Shh... No tienes nada que agradecer. Tú me has hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, tú me has enseñado a vivir. Y por eso quiero saber si... si aún querrías ser mi esposa Pansy Parkinson-, contestó el pelirrojo sacando de su bolsillo el anillo que una vez puso en su dedo, y se lo volvió a poner.  
  
-Si... si, claro que quiero. Te quiero Bill, te quiero.  
  
Y poco a poco se fundieron en un cálido beso en el que todos sus sentimientos volvieron a quedar confirmados. Se querían a pesar de todo, a pesar de un nombre, a pesar de un oscuro pasado... y eso nadie se los podría arrebatar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Seguro que estás bien Harry?  
  
-Si Ron, solo me hice un pequeño corte...  
  
-¿Pequeño? ¡Pero si sangras a chorros!-, gritó Hermione.  
  
-No seas exagerada. Deberías de ir a la enfermería que hay en el hotel, puede infectarse-, sugirió Charlie.  
  
-Si, bien, luego nos vemos chicos.  
  
Harry se dirigió a la enfermería con cara preocupada, a el tampoco le gustaba ese corte que tenía en la pierna. Era demasiado profundo y justo había ido a caer encima de esa planta venenosa. Quien le mandaría subir en ese sitio que, para más inri, estaba prohibido.  
  
-¿Perdone? ¿Hay alguien?  
  
-Sí, pase, estoy dentro, al fondo a la derecha.  
  
Harry recorrió un pasillo lleno de camillas y llegó hasta un pequeño despacho donde una mujer rubia de unos 23 años estaba sentada en una mesa escribiendo quien sabe que.  
  
-Perdone... tropecé en la terraza y fui a caer en una planta venenosa y creo que esto no tiene muy buena pinta.  
  
La mujer levantó la mirada e instantáneamente quedó hipnotizado por sus ojos. Jamás había visto algo así... Quizás los de Remus... no, los de Remus no tenían comparación. Los de su antiguo profesor eran muy claros, casi del color del oro pero estos eran... anaranjados, no, dorados como...  
  
-¿Me oye?  
  
-¿Eh? Si, si-, reaccionó Harry al oír la dulce voz de la joven.  
  
-Decía que por favor se acostara en esa camilla de ahí.  
  
Harry asintió y se dirigió cojeando hacia la camilla en la que se tumbó. Sintió un doloroso pinchazo en la pierna y no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios.  
  
La enfermera se acercó hasta él y examinó con cuidado la herida.  
  
-Bueno, me llamo Ámbar y aquí tenemos para rato-, dijo ofreciéndole una mano que Harry estrechó encantado.  
  
Si, eso... dorados como el ámbar.  
  
Durante varias horas, la enfermera estuvo desinfectándole la herida, sacando las pequeñas púas venenosas que quedaron dentro de la piel, cosiéndole... Quieras que no, todo ese tiempo da para mucha conversación.  
  
-Eh... ¿te apetecería tomar una copa, luego, en el hotel?-, sugirió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa antes de marcharse de la enfermería.  
  
-Claro, cuando acabe mi turno. ¿Te parece bien a las nueve?  
  
-Si, estupendo, vendré a recogerte.  
  
-Hasta luego Harry y cuídate esa pierna.  
  
-Gracias, nos vemos luego.  
  
"Dios mío... ¿me acabo de enamorar de una desconocida?", pensó Harry cuando salió de la enfermería con ojos soñadores y la mente ocupada de todo tipo de fantasías que, por supuesto, incluían a Ámbar.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Quién es?-, preguntó Ginny cuando, después de almorzar, alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Soy Draco, ¿puedo entrar?  
  
-Eh... si, pasa, está abierto.  
  
El joven entró en la ordenada habitación y se encontró a una Virginia en otro de sus minúsculos bikinis.  
  
-Iba a bajar a la playa-, dijo ella.  
  
-Eh, bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya.  
  
-No, espera, ¿para que viniste? ¿Necesita algo el niño?  
  
-No, el niño está bien, solo vine para hablar. Pero no importa, ya lo hacemos luego-, contestó el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿Te quieres esperar? Ya bajaré luego a la playa. Vamos siéntate, ¿de que querías hablar? ¿Quieres una copa?  
  
-¿Eh? No, gracias. Solo vine a preguntar por Pansy.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿No te enteraste? Están juntos, ya se solucionó todo y piensan casarse en pocos días.  
  
-Ah... eh... bueno, bien, me alegra mucho... Entonces, será mejor que me vaya.  
  
-¿Solo viniste para eso?  
  
-Si. Bueno, no. Pero... Da igual.  
  
-Arggh... ¿quieres decir de una vez lo que tengas que decir?-, dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
-Solo quería disculparme.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Todo eso ya pasó, no fue para tanto. Está olvidado-.  
  
-También vine a preguntarte... -,dijo Draco a la vez que se levantaba y se ponía frente a Ginny. -...¿por qué me besaste?  
  
-¡¿Que?! ¿Qué YO te besé a TI?-, gritó la pelirroja. -¡Pero si fuiste tú!  
  
-Si ya, ya sé. Quiero decir que... ¿por qué me devolviste el beso?  
  
-Yo... ¡yo no te lo devolví! No sé de que estás hablando.  
  
-Sabes perfectamente de que hablo. Cuando te besé no te apartaste, tu... seguiste ese beso. Y sé que si yo te hubiera retenido un segundo más no te habrías ido gritando como lo hiciste.  
  
-¿Pero estás loco? ¿Yo besarte a ti? ¡Ja! No digas tonterías, eso sería lo último que haría...  
  
-No sé porqué te molestas en negarlo, sabes que tengo razón. Yo lo noté, yo sentí que querías que siguiera pero... No sé que demonios te ocurrió de repente para marcharte de ese modo.  
  
-¿Qué me ocurrió? ¿Te crees que estoy acostumbrada a que me vayan besando por ahí?  
  
-No me importa, solo te pregunto el porqué.  
  
-No... yo... ¡no sé! No se porqué seguí ese estúpido beso, me sorprendió eso es todo. No pude reaccionar porque me sorprendió, solo fue un beso que más da.  
  
-Y si solo fue un beso... ¿por qué estás tan nerviosa?  
  
-¿Qué? Yo no.. yo no estoy...  
  
¡Mierda! Parecía una idiota, solo decía qué y qué... ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Se estaba acercando... Malfoy se estaba acercando demasiado.  
  
-Si no tiene importancia... ¿por qué tiemblas?-, susurró Draco a la vez que pasaba uno de sus largos dedos por el cuello de la joven.  
  
-No estoy temblando. Y estate quieto ya.  
  
-Sé que aquello te gustó, puedes negártelo a ti misma pero no a mi... Y no sé porqué te lo niegas, no sé porqué te empeñas en negarlo todo cuando sabes bien lo que siento por ti y lo que yo podría darte.  
  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no niego nada, no...  
  
-¿Por qué te escondes de mi de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué?!-. exclamó Draco de repente.  
  
-¡Por que no me quiero enamorar nunca más, maldita sea!-, explotó la joven dándole la espalda.  
  
-¿Así que temes enamorarte de mi? Es eso, ¿no?-, continuó Draco. -¿Crees que soy igual que Potter? ¿Qué estaría contigo solo por... lástima?  
  
La pelirroja sintió una punzada en el pecho.  
  
-Eso... duele, y lo sabes.  
  
-Si, lo se, y lo siento, pero yo jamás te haría algo así. Si estuviera contigo sería... sería porque te quiero.  
  
Ginny sintió que un ladrillo le caía en la cabeza. Un gran ladrillo que la había dejado completamente paralizada, pero aun así, se dio la vuelta y lo miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-¿Esperas que te crea?-, preguntó fríamente.  
  
-¿Sabes qué? Tienes miedo de mi porque sabes lo que siento, porque sabes que te estás enamorando de mi, porque no quieres aceptar que yo podría darte todo lo que nunca nadie te dio.  
  
-¿Crees que me importa el dinero?-, preguntó con ironía.  
  
-¿Crees que hablo de dinero?-, respondió el rubio con el mismo tono al que añadió una de sus sonrisas tan características que ponían nerviosa a la pelirroja.  
  
-De todas formas, yo no estoy enamorada de ti. No te quiero. Y no me importa lo que tú sientas-, dijo apartando la mirada.  
  
Esta vez, fue a Draco a quien le dolieron las palabras de la joven. Bien, ya había caído demasiado bajo, ya no se humillaría más.  
  
-Sé que algún día te arrepentirás de tus palabras, el día que aceptes tus sentimientos te arrepentirás y... no sé si aún estaré ahí, esperándote, como he hecho durante años. Ya me humillé bastante, ya me arrastré lo suficiente. Sé que te han hecho mucho daño, pero yo no soy como él.  
  
Aprovechando que Ginny se encontraba inmóvil, intentado decir algo coherente, se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su mejilla acariciándola suavemente. Luego acercó su rostro al de la chica e hizo que su nariz rozara la mejilla de la pelirroja lo que, a pesar de ser un simple roce, hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo.  
  
Él era... era tan suave, tan cálido.  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y él pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola, abrazándola. Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle algo, algo que hizo que el corazón de Virginia se acelerara terriblemente.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Luego, muy despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, acercó sus labios a los de ella y permitió un débil roce entre ellos para luego, apartarse al fin de la pelirroja.  
  
Cada roce, cada contacto entre sus cuerpos la hacía estremecer... Desataba cientos de sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo y anhelaba un nuevo contacto, un contacto que ella sabía que el no volvería a propiciar.  
  
Draco retrocedió un paso, sin apartar la mirada de ella.  
  
-Espera-, escapó suavemente de los labios de Virginia en contra de su voluntad.  
  
Alargó un brazo y acarició el rostro del joven con el dorso de la mano.  
  
Tan suave...  
  
Luego, agachó la mirada y permitió que aquel hombre se marchara de la habitación, de su lado. Y no hizo nada para impedirlo.  
  
"Tonta Virginia... eres una tonta y estas dejando escapar al hombre que quieres".  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bien, este capitulo esta escrito bajo los efectos de mi estado-animico- melancolico-depresivo, asi que siento mucho que acabe asi pero... no tenia animos para escribir un final feliz, mas que nada porque el final supongo que sera el capitulo trece o el catorce aun no lo se. Supongo que ya tendréis ganas de matarme y pensareis que soy una guarra asquerosa que no dejo de hacerlos sufrir ^^UUUU... Lo confieso, soy todo eso y mas, hasta yo misma tengo ganas ya de que terminen juntos! Pero como ha ye dicho, mi estado nada mas que me permite escribir tragedias y mas tragedias o.o... Pero tranquilos, que cada uno tendra lo que se merece ^^  
  
A mi personalmente me gusto mucho la parte en la que Pansy y Bill arreglan las cosas ^0^ Me parece tan... no se, ella pensando que Bill la iba a mandar a la carcel y el: Ô.o? Me guta me guta ^0^ Ya estan las cosas solucionadas entre estos dos... Y puede que en el epilogo escriba su boda xD  
  
Luego esta la pareja Harry/Ámbar ^^ Me encanta ese nombre, me parece... exótico no se, pero gracias a Alba que me dio la idea para que introdujera en el fic a alguien con ese nombre ^^ Me hubiera gustado alargarme mas en su historia pero ya lleva 9 paginas de word o.o... En el proximo capitulo Harry y ella haran una locura xD  
  
Y finalmente... El Ginny/Draco tan esperado xDDD Supongo que me matareis pero bueno... Me gusta hacerlos sufrir que se le va hacer si soy una bruja malvada ^^UUU... Claro, ya le salio la vena orgullosa a Drakito y a ver quien lo convence ahora... Y Ginny ya se dio cuenta de que lo quiere, pero como el MALDITO orgullo siempre prevalece pues... ^0^ Dejémoslo en interrogante.  
  
Y ahora contestare los reviews, muchas gracias a todos por vuestro animo y apoyo ^^ Me sorprende que nadie me haya mandado ya una caja-bomba xDDD  
  
-Malu Snape Rickman: Pues si, ellos se quieren pero... ¿el amor es suficiente? En muchos casos no U_U... Ya tienes aqui nuevo capitulo, tendre que acabar el fic antes de empezar el colegio que sino... no voy a tener tiempo ni de conectarme a Internet ;_; Besos!!  
  
-Nisa: gracias Nisa me alegra que te guste, no he tardado mucho en continuar :P besos  
  
-Akane-chan: Ays que review tan largo me encanta *_* No se porque pero me sale aqui que tu review es del capitulo once pero yo creo que me lo dejaste en el diez no? Bueno no importa yo te contesto aqui mismo :P Respecto a Harry, ya no tendra que encontrarse con Cho puesto que le busque una pareja espero que no decepcione aunque no di demasiados datos.. Espero poder alargar su historia en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tus ideas creo que te hare caso en una de ellas.... ^^UUU Besos!!  
  
-Mayumi: Definitivamente ff.net esta loco ¬¬ Como me vas a dejar un review del capi once si no estas? xD Supongo que era del diez pero bueno yo te contesto ahora ^0^ Ala estaras contenta que ya tienes dos capis nuevos y el proximo va en camino :P Enga warra y a ver cuando vuelves ya!! ;_; Besosss!  
  
-Lucia: Sip tuve un pequeño problema pero ya esta bien subidito ^^ (Sigo hablando del capi 10, asqueroso ff.net ¬¬ no sirve ni para ordenar reviews ¬¬) Sip, Ginny y Harry jamas quedaran juntos porque odio esa pareja, pero no queria que fuera tan obvio lo de que Ginny quiere a Draco... Venga loki un besazo, nos vemos! ^^  
  
-Elsa: jajaja una historia muy complicada y liosa pero que parece haber gustado ^^ Sip, pobre Draco, que mala que soy ;_; Bueno aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfrutes ^^ Muchísimas gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir Besoss! ^^  
  
-Paulina Gryffindor: Bueno, yo tampoco se como Ginny rechazo a Draco... (esta bien si lo se xD) Y lo de Mejico, gracias por corregirme, siempre dije Mejico ^^UUU A ver si puego corregirlo y poner México aunque a estas alturas no creo que importe mucho... Intente meter Cancún en el fic y te mande un email pidiéndote información sobre el pais ya que no se nada de el pero no me contestaste ;_;... Besos!  
  
-Caro radcliffe: Lo rechaza porque... ya ni se porque lo rehecha Ô.o... Bueno, que poco a poco iran mejorando las cosas tranquila, intentare que mi mente me obedezca y los ponga juntos xDD Besossss ^^  
  
-Merak: Porque estoy loca y soy malvada que se le va hacer ;__;... Tranquila ya tienes aqui lo que pasa en el nuevo capitulo, que lo disfrutes xD Besos!! ^^  
  
-Abin: Sip, ahora quien lo va tener difícil es Ginny, pobre Draquito ya hizo demasiado ;_; hay que comprender que el chico aun tiene algo de orgullo y tampoco va ir suplicandole a ella... Si lo quiere, tendra que ir a buscarlo porque el no piensa hacer nada mas. No Silvia no esta embarazada, si me pongo a meter embarazos entonces si que formo un culebron , los embarazos son mi debilidad asi que mejor no me meto con ellos xDDD Besos!  
  
-Athena Katsura: Sigo contestando reviews del capitulo diez U_U Siento no haberlos contestado antes pero esto me decia que eran del capi 11 ¬¬ Muchas gracias por el review espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^ Besos!!  
  
-Lucia3: Sip tienes razon, va ser Ginny la que ahora tenga que luchar por Draco si es que de verdad lo quiere. No tarde tanto esta vez no? Y no t muerdas las uñas mujer! ^^ Saludosssss!! :P  
  
-Sabina Evans: Ays si si ya no dejabas reviews ;_;... me alegra que de nuevo me los dejes ^0^ Sip Ginny va acabar perdiéndolo la muy loca xD Lo de Pansy y Silvia... bueno, creo que era justo darle una oportunidad a la chica xD Saludos! ^^  
  
-Estrella de la Tarde: Tranquilaaaaa!! No me mates a Ginny que nos quedamos sin pareja leche!! (En este capi si que la vas a matar, o a mi, una de dos xDD) Draco es que el pobre es de efecto retardao xDD Y Bill es tan majo *_*.. Voy a tener que presentar el fic a televisión española veras que cacho de telenovela ^0^ Chi acertaste que eres tu mu lista ¬¬.. xD Tos en bañador! *___* Esta vez no he tardado en actualizar no te quejaras ¬¬.. Enga warra besossss!! ^^  
  
-Persephone69: Me alegro que sea el primer D/G que has leido y que te haya gustado ^__^ Por cherto.. me llamas Patry, ¿te conozco? ^0^ Bueno con lo despistada que soy habre puesto mi nombre por ahi ^^UU Solo me sorprendio porque aqui me suelen conocer por Daya :P Jajaja que si, que tengo que admitir que me van mucho este tipo de culebrones xDD Besossss!! ^^ (AHHH CALLAAAA K ERES LA WEBAAAA!! xDDD Acabo de ver tu profile, pero no hay ganas de borrar lo que escribi antes xD Muchos besos loka! ^^)  
  
-Ly: Chiiii cacho warraaaa tu la primera otra vez xDD Porque se que luego me dejas el review que si no... xDD Ala pa que veas, he publicao antes del dia seis xD Besos lokaaa! ^^  
  
-Nia-gotica: Si algo tenso si que estaba tienes razon xD Draco el pobre es que no se enteraba de nada xDD Creo que Ginny ya se esta aclarando.. veamos si hace caso a su corazon o a su miedo ^0^ No no me denuncies piedad ;_; Yo me apiade de Pansy creo que se merece una oportunidad de ser feliz ^^ Narcisa y Fred ya estan lanzaos xDDD Muchas gracias por el review wapa, Besossss!! ^^  
  
-Squallo: Hola wapisimo! ^^ Ya tienes aqui la continuación espero que te guste, no los pude liar como tu querias pero... ^^UU En el proximo capitulo me esmerare mas xD Lo de Silvia-Pansy fue algo que no se esperaba casi nadie, me alegro que haya gustado ^^ Has visto que malvada soy muajajaaaaa ^0^ Enga besos cielo, ta luego! ^^  
  
-Amni: jajaja me gusta que la gente se sorprenda con las locuras que hago... esto de Silvia y Pansy ha sorprendido, wee ^^ Te prometo que no saque nada de ninguna pelicula, mi imaginación que a veces llega a ser desbordante Ô.o... Creo que este capitulo me salio ams largo espero que te guste ^^ Besos!!  
  
-Twinsen: Hola wapo, me alegra que te guste mi fic ^^ Muchas gracias :p Y ya sabes, cuando escribas algun fic mas avisame eh! ^^ besosss  
  
Merak: Ya ya continuo, tranquilidad xD Besos ^^ 


	13. Regreso a la realidad

-Harry.  
  
-Umm...-, gruñó el aludido abrazándose a la joven que tenía a su lado sin querer despertar.  
  
-Cásate conmigo.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Harry?-, dijo la rubia abriéndole un ojo. -¿Estás...bien?-, preguntó asustada.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir exactamente?-. De repente Harry se incorporó asustándola.  
  
El joven ofrecía una imagen muy graciosa así sin camiseta, con unos pelos horrorosamente alborotados y los ojos entornados. Ámbar no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
-Que te cases conmigo.  
  
-Er... ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con Ámbar? ¿Eh? ¡Responde!-, exclamó zarandeándola ligeramente por los hombros.  
  
-Oh vamos, déjate de bromas, hablo en serio.  
  
-¿Pero no eras tú la que ayer decía que no pensabas casarte nunca, que ibas a ser madre soltera, que...  
  
-Claro, eso fue antes de... anoche-, dijo la joven con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Hace dos días que nos conocemos, dos. ¿Tú... tú estás segura? ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que estás loca? No sabemos nada el uno del otro y...  
  
-Esta es la cosa más segura que he hecho en toda mi vida. Me llaman loca continuamente. Me llamo Ámbar, no tengo apellidos ya que no conozco a mis padres porque me abandonaron al nacer en un orfanato muggle, tengo 23 años, soy enfermera... Y estoy loca, si. Y tú eres Harry Potter y yo quiero casarme contigo. ¿Necesitas saber algo más?  
  
Harry intentaba hablar y abría y cerraba la boca continuamente sin poder articular palabra. Suspiró largamente y la miró.  
  
-No, no necesito saber nada más-, contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¿En serio? Nunca pensé que aceptarías...  
  
-Te quiero, eso es lo que importa, aunque nos conozcamos desde hace dos días... no importa. ¿Y cuándo...?  
  
-Pues... ¿por qué no lo hacemos aquí? El presidente del complejo turístico tiene permiso para casar...  
  
-Um... podríamos hacerlo en la playa... Bueno, pues ve preparando la lista de invitados.  
  
-Voy a vestirme y voy a...-, comenzó la chica levantándose de la cama pero Harry la detuvo.  
  
-Ahora no. Ahora... comprobemos que no te arrepentirás de casarte conmigo-, dijo el joven arrastrándola otra vez hasta la cama.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-No puedo creer que te vayas a casar con alguien que no conoces.  
  
-Yo tampoco Ron, yo tampoco... Pero eres el padrino, supongo que me apoyas, ¿no?  
  
-Claro Harry, me alegro mucho por ti, por los dos. Parece buena chica, algo loca pero...  
  
-Vamos hermanito déjalo ya, Harry tienes que bajar ya o será la novia quien te espere-, interrumpió Ginny la cual había sido elegida como madrina por Ámbar que apenas la conocía pero la pelirroja le había caído bien.  
  
La boda se celebraría en la playa y los invitados eran simples, los Malfoy, los Weasley y algunas compañeras del hotel amigas de la novia puesto que Ámbar no tenía familia.  
  
La novia se presentó con un traje de seda largo y pegado al cuerpo que hacía resaltar su buena figura, y con algunas flores rojas en su larga melena rubia.  
  
Harry llevaba unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de seda también blanca, se había quitado los antejos y su pelo seguía tan rebelde como siempre. Ambos iban descalzos y Ámbar llevaba un pequeño ramo de orquídeas.  
  
La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad hasta que...  
  
-Yo os declaro...  
  
-Espere padre-, interrumpió Ámbar ante la mirada atónita de los allí reunidos. -Harry cariño, ¿tú estás seguro? ¿No haces esto por compromiso o...?  
  
-Nunca en toda mi vida había estado tan seguro de algo. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo estás?  
  
-Si Harry, si.  
  
-Entonces puede seguir-, le dijo el novio al hombre que los casaba con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
-Yo os declaro...  
  
-¡¡¡HE ROTO AGUAS!!!  
  
-...marido y mujer.  
  
Todas las miradas se volvieron rápidamente hacia Hermione que respiraba con dificultad y se sujetaba en Draco y Ron.  
  
-¡Ámbar!-, gritó Ginny. -¡Haz algo!  
  
-Yo... yo... ¡yo no se nada de traer bebés al mundo!-, contestó la joven asustada.  
  
-¡Se supone que eres enfermera!-, exclamó Ron.  
  
-Pero yo no...  
  
-Pansy ve a buscar a un médico rápido, Ámbar ve a abrir la enfermería, Draco conjura una camilla, tu Ron pon a Hermione en ella y conduce la camilla hasta le enfermería-, dispuso la pelirroja intentado conservar la calma.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que lleve...?  
  
-¡¡¡Magia idiota!!!-, gritó la embarazada que empezaba a perder los nervios.  
  
En pocos segundos Harry conducía la camilla de Hermione hasta la enfermería mediante un encantamiento levitador y Ron le sujetaba la mano, sintiendo como todos sus huesos eran literalmente... aplastados.  
  
-Hermione cariño... me haces daño.  
  
-¡Tú cállate! ¡¡¡Todo esto es por tu culpa, maldito...!!!  
  
La pelirroja corría hacia la enfermería seguida de Draco y Narcisa.  
  
-¿Puedo hacer algo?-, preguntó el joven.  
  
-Busca mantas y trae agua caliente, ¡rápido!  
  
-¿Has hecho esto alguna vez?-, le dijo Narcisa.  
  
-No... Pero hice un cursillo acelerado de medimagia.  
  
-Oh, eso es un consuelo...  
  
-¡¡¡Ginnyyyyyy!!! ¡Ginny por Merlín!  
  
-Creo que ahí viene Hermione...-, dijo Draco dejando las cosas que le había pedido la pelirroja y saliendo apresuradamente de la enfermería.  
  
-Ponla ahí Harry, y ahora salid de aquí. ¡Ron tú no! Eh... veamos... Ámbar, Narcisa, tendréis que ayudarme. Tú Ron, intenta calmarla. Ámbar prepárala por favor, voy a buscar unos guantes o algo.  
  
-¡Eso intento!-, exclamó el pelirrojo que se sorprendía de la fuerza de su esposa.  
  
-¡¡¡Ginny duele!!! ¡Dueleeeee!-, gritaba Hermione.  
  
-Eh... Hermione cariño tranquila, esto pasará pronto-, le decía Ron.  
  
-Hermione tienes que calmarte y respirar, como te enseñaron en las clases... Respira, así... Vamos ya queda poco-, le decía Ginny.  
  
-Creo que... ya está aquí-, susurró Narcisa al ver la cabeza del bebe asomar.  
  
-Venga cariño ya queda poco.  
  
-Vamos Hermione, empuja un poco más... así, bien, un poco...  
  
-¡Ya está!-, exclamó la estrenada novia cuando el bebe cayó en brazos de Ginny.  
  
-Ron, ¿quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?  
  
-¿Que?... Yo... Eh... no, mejor no-, contestó Ron con la cara totalmente palida.  
  
Ginny lo hizo en su lugar y limpió al bebé que lloraba estruendosamente a la vez que Ámbar tapaba a Hermione y Narcisa le secaba el sudor.  
  
-Es un niño-, dijo Ginny mientras se lo entregaba con una amplia sonrisa. -Es precioso.  
  
-Has visto Herm... nuestro hijo, nuestro pequeño-, le decía Ron mientras le besaba el pelo a su esposa que lloraba de emoción con su hijo en brazos.  
  
-Todo un Weasley-, contestó la nueva madre al ver la mata de pelo rojo que poseía el niño.  
  
-Mira Herm, tiene tus ojos, y tus orejitas, y tu nariz...-, decía Ron.  
  
Narcisa, Ámbar y Virginia abandonaron la enfermería dejando solos a la feliz pareja.  
  
-¿Gin por qué lloras? ¿Pasó algo?-, preguntó un Bill muy preocupado.  
  
-No... no, es solo que ya nació... Nació un bebe precioso-, contestó la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas.  
  
En ese momento, Pansy llegó con un hombre que por su indumentaria debía ser un médico que estaba de vacaciones, camisa de flores y maletín de piel.  
  
-Lo siento, no encontraba ninguno por aquí-, se disculpó la muchacha.  
  
-No importa, el niño ya nació y está bien. Por favor Harry, llévalo a la enfermería quizás Hermione necesite ayuda.  
  
-Lo has echó muy bien Ginny-, felicitó Ámbar. -Ahora creo que voy a cambiarme, este traje es muuuy incómodo.  
  
-No sabía de tus dotes de enfermera-, le comentó Draco a la pelirroja cuando se quedaron solos.  
  
-No sabes mucho de mi, ¿cierto?-, le contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sé más de lo que piensas. Enhorabuena... has hecho un gran trabajo-, la felicitó. -Bueno, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo entendido que habrá unos fuegos artificiales esta noche, por la boda... Hasta luego.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Unas horas después, todos nuestros personajes se encontraban en la playa a la espera de los fuegos artificiales a excepción de Ron, Hermione y el pequeño Ronnie, que los verían desde la ventana de la enfermería.  
  
Virginia observaba a su alrededor. Todos parecían tan felices, todos... Harry y Ámbar, le parecía tan irreal su boda, pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba sinceramente por el, por ambos. Pensó en Ron y Hermione y su precioso hijo, lo tenían todo, eran felices.  
  
Bill y Pansy habían pasado un mal trago y ahora planeaban su boda, y sonreían, se besaban y abrazaban... y eran felices. Narcisa y Fred, vaya caso... tanto tiempo separados y ahora la vida les daba otra oportunidad, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios al verlos abrazados con Eric jugando a sus pies.  
  
Incluso es soltero de oro, Charlie, había conocido a una simpática camarera llamada Laura y en ese momento se encontraban abrazados frente al mar. Quizás todas esas parejas no duraran mucho tiempo, quizás ocurrieran mil y una desgracias, quizás discutieran, se enfadaran... Pero en ese momento se querían, se tenían los unos a los otros, eran felices.  
  
Observó a Draco que se encontraba un poco más apartado de ellos y por su mirada, supo que el pensaba lo mismo que ella. Supo que se sentía solo al igual que ella. Supo que se necesitaban el uno al otro, supo que una vez que se hubiera marchado de la casa su vida quedaría vacía, lo necesitaría... Si lo añoraba estando tan solo a unos pasos, ¿cómo sería al estar totalmente separados? Ella volvería a su trabajo, el al suyo... y no se verían más, sus vidas no se volverían a cruzar.  
  
Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué debían separarse? ¿Por qué ella no podía ser feliz junto a él? Dios... por qué tenía tanto miedo a enamorarse... Pero ya era tarde, ya lo había hecho, ya se había enamorado de aquel hombre.  
  
Después de una lucha interna se acercó hasta el y se colocó a su lado.  
  
-Draco-, dijo, pero el no contestó.  
  
Ginny lo observó por unos instantes, su perfil, su porte orgulloso, sus labios...  
  
-Necesito tiempo-, susurró la pelirroja deslizando la mano entre una de las suyas, buscando el contacto entre ambos. Él no reaccionó y ella apartó la mano, dolida, rechazada.  
  
Era lógico... ella lo había rechazado una y otra vez, y lo había hecho duramente, sin pararse a pensar en sus sentimientos. Entendía como debía sentirse el pero aún así le dolía.  
  
-Perdóname-, volvió a insistir. -Yo... yo fui una estúpida contigo, no me paré a pensar... Me parecía tan irreal que tú sintieras algo por mi... Y yo no puedo estar segura de lo que siento por ti, no aún... Necesito tiempo, solo te pido eso.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto más debo esperar Virginia?-, dijo levantando la voz al tiempo que se volvía hacia ella.  
  
-No lo sé... una semana, un mes... No lo sé Draco.  
  
-Tú te vas a marchar, vas a volver a trabajar y no nos volveremos a ver a menos que tú quieras.  
  
-Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero perderte, ni a ti ni al niño, ni quiero olvidar todo lo que hemos pasado en estos meses. Pero yo necesito estar segura para poder decirte que... que te quiero, necesito estar segura de que no me harás daño, de que...  
  
-Jamás te haría daño. Está bien... no puedo presionarte, pero todo esto está acabando conmigo. Son años Virginia, muchos años...  
  
-No me mires así... No lo hagas por favor.  
  
Draco apartó la mirada, una mirada llena de dolor, de desilusión, de anhelo...  
  
La pelirroja avanzó unos pasos y apoyó la frente en su hombro y los brazos en su pecho. Y aspiró su olor... y sintió si piel suave y cálida, y su cuerpo fuerte y sus brazos rodeándola con temor. Se apretó contra él y se sintió tan segura... Deseaba no apartarse jamás de ese hombre, estar entre sus brazos, sentir su respiración agitada, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Pero había algo en su pecho que le dolía, que la quemaba por dentro.  
  
Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron pero ambos estaban demasiado sumidos el uno en el otro como para fijarse en ello. Tenían la sensación de que si se separaban no volverían a estar juntos jamás, que todo acabaría...  
  
Draco le alzó el rostro con suavidad, y la besó despacio... muy despacio. Besó su frente, sus mejillas, su pequeña nariz y acarició con dedos temblorosos su boca de terciopelo, su cuello... y la sintió estremecer entre sus brazos.  
  
Esta vez fue Virginia la que se decidió, fue ella la que llevó sus brazos hasta su cuello, se alzó hasta quedar a su altura, y tras mirarlo a los ojos lo besó... Lo besó dulce y tiernamente, y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Draco cosa que la pelirroja notó y sintió como su corazón se llenaba de una gran calidez que invadía todo su cuerpo. Y se dejó llevar, ambos lo hicieron. Se besaron como nunca nadie los había besado, se abrazaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Y con el último estallido de color en el oscuro cielo se separaron con ojos llenos de dolor.  
  
Pero comprendieron que tenían que hacerlo, que debían separarse... Entre otras cosas, porque todos los estaban mirando en aquel momento, y porque ambos necesitaban un tiempo separados para aclarar sus pensamientos y sentimientos.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-Draco hijo, ¿cuándo volverás al trabajo? Ya hace dos meses que volvimos del viaje y...  
  
-Lo he dejado mamá, ya no soy director en ese Departamento.  
  
-Pero... ¿y el banco muggle?-, preguntó su padre preocupado.  
  
-Dejé el departamento en manos de Harry y Ron, Adrian Pucey los está ayudando... El trabajó conmigo todo este tiempo. Y yo... yo he dejado el banco muggle en manos de Zabinni, quiere convertirlo en un banco de dinero mágico y unirse a Gringotts.  
  
-¿Y a qué te vas a dedicar?-.  
  
-Mi padrino Severus me ofreció un puesto de profesor en Hogwarts. Como director de Hogwarts no tiene tiempo para seguir preparando sus clases y quiere que yo imparta Pociones... Quizás lo acepte.  
  
-Eso es magnífico Draco, es lo que siempre quisiste hacer. ¿Vas aceptar, cierto?-, dijo Narcisa.  
  
-Supongo que sí... Tendría que empezar en Febrero y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿A qué hora viene Eric?  
  
-A las cuatro ya lo sabes, en el colegio le dan de comer... Hijo tú no estás bien.  
  
-Si mamá, lo estoy. ¿Sabes algo de... -.  
  
-Aún no ha vuelto Draco, ya estamos en noviembre y no ha aparecido por el colegio. Eric me ha dicho que ha ido a verlo en varias ocasiones pero para los demás está incomunicada.  
  
-¿Y el colegio? ¿Quién lo dirige? Supongo que el meter a mi hijo en ese colegio no habrá sido en vano...  
  
-Principalmente Hermione aunque con el bebé... tuvo que contratar a las esposas de Remus y Severus para que la ayudaran. Volverá Draco... tiene que volver.  
  
-¿Tú crees papá?-, contestó con una sonrisa triste. -Yo no.  
  
-A todos nos sorprendió su decisión de quedarse allí por un tiempo, dijo que sería por una o dos semanas y ya lleva casi tres meses pero... Un complejo turístico no es lugar para vivir, ella va a volver, tienes que confiar-, intervino su madre cogiéndole la mano.  
  
-Queremos llevar a Eric a Hogwarts, ¿no te importa verdad? Severus nos invitó a pasar allí unos días y el niño está muy ilusionado. Saldríamos esta misma tarde para allá-, dijo Fred cambiando de tema.  
  
-Claro, podéis llevarlo, seguro que le gustará.  
  
-¿No quieres venir con nosotros?  
  
-No mamá, dentro de poco trabajaré allí, no necesito ir ahora.  
  
-Bueno hijo, yo tengo que preparar varios cosas del niño para poder irnos... ¿Estarás bien?  
  
-Si mamá, no te preocupes.  
  
-Y yo voy a buscar a Eric al colegio, nos veremos luego Draco.  
  
Dios, como odiaba fingir de esa manera frente a sus padres. Dudaba que ellos le creyeran pero no iba a ir lamentándose de su maldita vida y así estropear su felicidad. Tiempo... ella le pidió tiempo, unas semanas, y hacía tres meses que no sabía nada de ella. Allí en Acapulco con Harry y Ámbar, la había perdido, esta vez si la había perdido.  
  
Seguramente había conocido allí a algún hombre y estaba dispuesta a quedarse en aquel lugar y no volver. Lógico... cualquier hombre era mejor que él a los ojos de la pelirroja, eso le había dicho ella una vez y eso estaba empezando a creer.  
  
Logró apartar a la muchacha de su pensamiento, se despidió de sus padres y su hijo y les dio a los criados el fin de semana libre. Quería estar unos día solo, necesitaba estar solo.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ya se que dije que este iba a ser el último capitulo pero no puedo dejar la historia en este punto ya que falta lo mas importante, el desenlace Ginny/Draco. Me he quitado todas las historias secundarias de encima, ya nacio el bebe de Hermione, etc... Es decir, que en el proximo capitulo, que SI que sera el ultimo, me centrare solamente en Draco y Ginny y ya esta. He alargado demasiado la historia y me he quedado sin ideas para estos dos ¬¬  
  
Le doy las gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado review, perdonadme por no contestarlos uno por uno pero tengo que irme en 2 minutos y queria dejar el capitulo subido, muchas gracias a todos de verdad ^^  
  
Saludos a todos los lectores. 


	14. La Razón de su Vida

Llamaron a la puerta insistentemente durante varios segundos y se molestó al tener que dejar el libro justo en lo más interesante. ¿A quién se le ocurriría salir con esa tormenta a altas horas de la noche e ir a la Mansión Malfoy?  
  
Esperaba que no fuera algún loco asesino, un vendedor de cualquier artículo estúpido o cosas por el estilo. Pero al abrir la puerta pudo comprobar que no, no era ningún loco asesino ni un vendedor de libros... Era una joven mujer que lo observaba con sus ojos color chocolate con una amplia sonrisa tras ese flequillo rojo que le caía sobre el rostro empapado.  
  
Era ella.  
  
Durante unos instantes se quedó ahí parado, sin saber que hacer, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta intentando articular una palabra más o menos coherente. Luego se frotó los ojos con un rápido gesto. No, no desaparecía, era real.  
  
-Estás mojada-, fue lo único que atinó a decir.  
  
-Felicidades Draco-, contestó la muchacha sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro apartándose el pelo mojado que caía sobre sus hombros también mojados.  
  
¿Felicidades? ¿Cómo que...? ¡Otra vez! Había vuelto a olvidarlo.... Había vuelto a olvidar que era su cumpleaños. Nunca había sido nada especial para él, su madre y su antiguo "criado" eran los únicos que solían felicitarlo y su madre le mandaba cada año un delicioso pastel para recordarle que tenía un año más. Pero este año ni siquiera ellos lo habían felicitado, ¿cómo lo iba a recordar? Siempre había estado demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por sí mismo. Él no valía la pena, no tenía tiempo para...  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-¿No lo recordabas, verdad?-, dijo la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma. Esa ropa mojada empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo.  
  
-Deberías pasar-, contestó él apartándose de la puerta y cerrándola cuando la pelirroja entro en la casa. Se paró unos instantes mirando fijamente la puerta, ¿acaso había vuelto de Acapulco para felicitarlo? Sacudió la cabeza apartando ese pensamiento, seguramente había venido a despedirse.  
  
-¿Puedes... puedes encender la chimenea, por favor?-, preguntó la joven estremeciéndose.  
  
-Creo que... bueno, que deberías quitarte esa ropa.  
  
-Si, tienes razón. ¿Tienes alguna camiseta o algo que pueda...?  
  
-Eh... si, espera un momento.  
  
Draco fue a su habitación a buscarle algo de ropa, bien podría haber ido a la de Diane... Su habitación y sus armarios aún estaban llenos de ropa inservible, pero le gustaba la idea de que ella tuviera puesta ropa suya. Que estupidez... Volvió a apartar ese pensamiento de su mente.  
  
Apareció en el salón unos minutos después con un gran jersey de lana negra.  
  
-No tengo...-, comenzó.  
  
-Ya, ya sé que tus pantalones me quedarían algo grandes... No importa esto servirá, es bastante largo.  
  
-Bueno pues, ya sabes donde esta el baño o la habitación o lo que quieras.  
  
-Oh, me cambiaré aquí mismo si no te importa. Las habitaciones son demasiado frías, y me es imposible apartarme de la chimenea ahora.  
  
Draco se sorprendió visiblemente. ¿Pensaba desnudarse ahí mismo? Estaba loca... Eso era demasiado para él.  
  
-Claro que si te das la vuelta quizás pueda cambiarme...  
  
-Eh, oh sí, si claro perdona...  
  
Que estúpido, claro que no iba a desnudarse delante de él. Draco contrólate, deja de pensar esas tonterías.  
  
Oyó como bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones y el ruido que producían unos pantalones bastantes estrechos y mojados al rozar su suave piel. Por Merlín, se estaba desnudando justo detrás suya... Eso era una cruel tortura, cuanto le costaba no darse la vuelta y mirar.  
  
Ahora debía de estar quitándose la camiseta, es minúscula camiseta. Debía de estar loca llevando esa ropa en pleno invierno. Probablemente venía directamente de Acapulco.  
  
-Draco.  
  
No la oyó, en ese momento su mente la estaba imaginando en una actitud muy, muy comprometida.  
  
-¿Draco?-, repitió la joven poniéndose frente a él esta vez.  
  
Por Merlín... ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Su larga melena roja ya seca caía libremente por sus hombros sobre el jersey negro que resaltaba su piel blanca y que le llegaba exactamente hasta donde comenzaban sus muslos. Estaba descalza sobre la alfombra y su piel se teñía de reflejos dorados que provenían del fuego de la chimenea. ¿Sus ojos brillaban o era otro efecto de las juguetonas llamas que bailaban a su espalda?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué...? Ah, yo, eh... si, bueno siéntate.  
  
¿Por qué demonios no podía dejar de balbucear? Definitivamente estaba dándole el aspecto de un completo idiota. ¿Y por qué demonios ella no dejaba de sonreírle de aquella forma juguetona que lo hacía enloquecer? La observó caminar hasta el sofá moviendo las caderas de una forma que solo ella sabía hacer. ¿Lo estaba haciendo aposta? Calma Draco, mantén la cabeza fría... Maldita Virginia, siempre fue tan sexy... ¡Basta!  
  
-¿Por qué venías mojada?-, dijo aclarándose la garganta.  
  
-Bueno, intenté aparecerme pero no recordé que la casa estaba protegida para que solo los Malfoy pudieran aparecerse... y me encontré en un lugar que no había visto en mi vida.  
  
-Vaya... ¿dónde? Yo no controlo al lugar al que la casa manda a las personas que intentan aparecerse.  
  
-Oh, bueno, aparecí en un oscuro callejón en el que unos borrachos me robaron las maletas. Empezó a llover y no pude coger un taxi puesto que no tenía dinero... Estaba empapada, la calle estaba vacía y las pocas personas que había creyeron que era una ladrona o algo así y no quisieron ayudarme así que tuve que venir caminando hasta aquí-, dijo todo esto sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.  
  
¿Por qué sonreía? Debía de haber pasado una de las peores noches de su vida y sin embargo no le daba importancia.  
  
-¿Y la varita?  
  
-Bueno... en un descuido me la dejé en el hotel.  
  
-Podrías haber vuelto a por ella.  
  
-No, antes tenía que venir aquí.  
  
-Bueno, siento que el hechizo de la mansión te haya causado molestias-, se disculpó Draco.  
  
-No importa... tan solo tendré que volver a comprarme todo un vestuario de ropa y demás cosas personales, pero bueno, el caso es que estoy aquí.  
  
Draco dirigió la mirada hacia el fuego.  
  
-Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí solo para felicitarme.  
  
Un momento, ahora que se fijaba... si le habían robado es porque ella traía las maletas consigo. Entonces... ¿no volvería a Acapulco?  
  
-Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa... pero veo que no te hizo mucha ilusión.  
  
-No, solo que hace demasiado tiempo que no recordaba el día de mi cumpleaños.  
  
-¿Algún día dejarás de preocuparte por los demás y te preocuparás por ti mismo?-, preguntó la joven sentándose más cerca de él.  
  
-No lo sé, ese tipo de cosas no tienen importancia para mi. Yo no soy importante comparado con todo lo demás Virginia-, contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
-Pero... pero a mi si que me importas-, susurró la pelirroja tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. -Y a tus padres, y a Eric, y...  
  
¿A qué se debía ese cambio? ¿No era ella la que lo había rechazada una y otra vez? ¿No era ella la que había decidido quedarse tan lejos sin dar siquiera una mínima señal de que estaba viva?  
  
-¿A qué has venido?-, contestó Draco tajantemente apartando su mano de las de ella.  
  
-A verte.  
  
-¿Por qué? ¿No habías decidido quedarte allí? ¿No eras feliz estando eternamente de vacaciones? Seguramente podrías haber encontrado a un joven guapo, millonario y que no es perseguido por asesinos, podrías haberte casado, ¡como Harry!-, dijo el rubio con una mueca sarcástica.  
  
-Sabes que no me quedé allí para buscar a un novio rico que...  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué has hecho allí durante este tiempo? ¡Tres meses1 Tres meses es mucho tiempo, tres meses sin dignarte a llamar por teléfono, una simple carta, ¡algo, maldita sea!  
  
-He hablado con mi madre. Lo sé todo-, dijo la pelirroja con la voz calmada.  
  
Rapidamente, Draco se vino abajo. Vaya, eso era lo único que faltaba... que supiera que había estado rebajándose por ella desde que tenía 16 años. Se encontraba traicionado, humillado, abandonado... El mismo sabía que ella lo tenía en sus manos, ella podía manejarlo a su voluntad. Pensó en gritar que todo era falso, que aquello ya había sido olvidado, que ya no sentía nada por ella... Pero, ¿para qué negarlo? Era tan obvio. La tenía ahí delante, a la única persona que lo hacía sentir vulnerable. No era justo. Optó por bajar la cabeza y ocultarla entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas.  
  
Ginny lo observaba extrañada, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no había querido que se sintiera mal, ¿qué había dicho? No había vuelto para recriminarle nada, solo había ido hasta allí para decirle que...  
  
Se arrodilló frente a él en la mullida alfombra, le apartó las manos de la cara, pegó su frente contra la del joven y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, no podía mirarla.  
  
-Draco escúchame... Yo no he venido para hacer que te sientas mal, no he venido para pelear ni para reprocharte nada, al contrario de lo que piensas no he venido para humillarte. He venido para decirte que he sido la mayor estupida del mundo, que nunca me perdonaré haberte hecho sufrir. Mi madre me contó todo y yo... yo sentí la mayor alegría del mundo.  
  
La pelirroja dejó escapar varias lágrimas que había tratado de contener desde que había entrado en la casa. Draco se sentó en la alfombra con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y la pelirroja acurrucada en su pecho. Se limitaba a acariciar su espalda, a besar su pelo mientras la pelirroja sollozaba y se aferraba a él.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...-.  
  
-No importa-, contestó el con voz ronca. -Está bien, no tenemos por que pensar en el pasado. Ven aquí...  
  
Virginia se sentó en su regazo y él la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Enterró la cabeza en su cuello con aroma a fresa y se abandonó al llanto, a un llanto silencioso que tan solo dejaba escapar las lágrimas, un llanto que había estado aguantando desde que tenía 6 años, desde que Lucius se encargó de su educación y le prohibió terminantemente llorar.  
  
Había pasado por cosas terribles. Soportó todos y cada uno de los maltratos a los que Lucius lo sometió, lo soportó con la cabeza bien alta, con dignidad, sin llorar a pesar del dolor que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que el maldito mortífago lo torturaba con los peores maleficios para que "Aprendas a soportar el dolor". Había asesinado, había contemplado como sus personas más queridas morían, lo había perdido todo pero jamás, jamás había derramado una sola lágrima.  
  
Pero ya no podía soportarlo más. Por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes más dolorosas, los peores recuerdos, las peores acciones...  
  
-Llora Draco... llora, por todo lo que has sufrido, por todo lo que te han hecho pasar en la vida. Pero piensa cariño que no estás solo, ya no... Tienes a tu hijo, a tus padres y sobre todo me tienes a mi, porque pienso dedicar el resto de mi vida a estar contigo y a hacerte feliz.  
  
-Gracias, gracias Virginia-, susurró él mirándola con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas amargas.  
  
La pelirroja las secó con sus besos, limpió sus mejillas con sus suaves labios y sonrió.  
  
-Te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada Draco, ha hecho falta tiempo para darme cuenta pero ahora sé que jamás dejaré de quererte.  
  
El joven esbozó una sonrisa sincera que le erizó los pelos de la nuca. ¿Había algo mejor que verlo sonreír?  
  
-Así me gusta, tienes que sonre...-, pero no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por esos labios que la atrapaban en un sueño del que no quería despertar.  
  
En aquella alfombra se abandonaron a las caricias, a los susurros prohibidos, a los besos y las emociones. Olvidaron el pasado, los recuerdos, borraron de sus mentes todo aquello que podía entorpecer el placer del roce de sus cuerpos bañados en sudor y plagados de caricias imposibles.  
  
Y así, la simple niñera logró que su estirado y millonario señor tuviera una nueva razón para vivir. El anhelo de al fin poder tener una vida feliz.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Buenoooooo! Antes que nada, mis disculpas por la tardanza! T.T En realidad entiendo que algunos me hayais enviado ciertas amenazas para que continuara... Nah, es broma, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado los lectores de este fic y os agradezco que hayais podido entender que no tenia mucha inspiración en este momento de mi vida.  
  
Sigo sin saber si tengo la inspiración suficiente pero me he decidido a terminar el fic de una vez por todas, quizas este bien, quizas mal... En todo caso, creo que he expresado lo que queria expresar desde el principio.  
  
Este capitulo es mas bien corto, al principio pensé en describir la ultima escenita pero creo que lo hubiera estropeado todo xD Mejor lo dejo a vuestra imaginación y espero que no os moleste que me haya saltado esa parte pero a ver... si yo no tengo experiencia dudo mucho que sepa explicar como es eso asi que cada se lo imagine como quiera ^0^ Por lo demas, creo que era obvio que iban a quedarse juntos porque sino me suicido yo misma ¬¬  
  
Lo que no se es si la escena final ha quedado demasiado pastelosa Ô.o... No se, los dos llorando... Yo creo que esta bien, que Draco aunque sea un hombre tiene a derecho a llorar por todo lo que ha sufrido, mas bien, por lo que yo le he hecho sufrir xDD Creo que si mis personajes tuvieran vida propia me odiarian ^^U...  
  
Creo que ya he comentad varias veces que quizas hubiera un epilogo... Pues si, pero creo que tendréis que volver a esperar xD Al menos hasta la semana que viene porque esta semana estoy llena de examenes U_U  
  
Pues ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de contestar a todos los reviews, simplemente muchísimas gracias a todos de verdad ^__^  
  
Hasta la proxima. 


End file.
